私たちは今、ベビーシッターあり No somos una niñera
by Alyss0603
Summary: [No somos una niñera] Los hermanos Sakamakis encontraron que Yui ya no era la joven de 17 años, sinó que era una bebé de 5 meses. A su manera cada uno intentará cuidarla, obligandolos a verse más entre ellos y a organizarce para que nunca quede sola.Empujarán a las otras dos familias al embrollo que tienen, tal vez demandando su ayuda, o tal vez solo para joderlos. [YuixHarem]
1. Tenemos que cuidarte

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con intenciones de hacer pasar un buen rato.

私たちはベビーシッターではありません

[Watashitachiha bebīshittāde wa arimasen]

( _No somos una niñera)_

 _Capitulo 1: "Tenemos que cuidarte"_

Había oscurecido hace unos pocos minutos, y lo unico que reinaba era el silencio, aunque no era algo desconocido en la mansión, más cuando todos los hermanos Sakamakis estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Aunque, había algo extraño en el ambiente. Todos lo pudieron notar alarmandose un poco; algunos se despertaron de su sueño, otros dejaron de leer lo que tenian en sus manos e incluso uno dejó de comer sus dulces. Todo esto fue a causa de que sintieron algo que no percibian hace mucho.

Peligro.

Pero no por ellos, sino por otra persona. Algunos intentaron decifrarlo, otros lo ingnoraron.

Nadie hizo nada en los proximos segundos, hasta que escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de la unica mujer de la casa. Ese sonido estaba fuera de lo normal, ya que procedia de esa habitación en particular. Si hubiece procedido de la habitación del menor de los hermanos lo hubieran ingnorado, ya que llegó a ser común.

Escucharon un llanto bastante particular que provenia de la misma habitación. Era femenino, no habia duda, pero sonaba distinto. No sentían ninguna prescencia agena, por lo que les pareció extraño.

Algunos por curiosidad, otros por preocupación, apareciron en el cuarto de la humana. Todos se vieron entre si, nadie dijo nada, todos se pusieron a observar la habitación. Había un vaso que en algun momento tuvo agua, roto, a unos pocos pasos de la salida de la habitación. Algunos cosmeticos que estaban sobre el mueble del espejo se encontraban desparramados por los alrededores.

El llanto seguía presente, lo ingnoraron para seguir mirando la habitación, sin fijarse de donde venía. Hasta que este se intencificó. Los hermanos Sakamakis se acercaron al costado contrario de la cama, donde se escuchaba con más intencidad, y donde gran parte de las sabanas caían hacia el piso. Asombrados notaron que el llanto provenia de lo que identificaron como un "infante" femenino. Los trillizos se quedaron en la punta de la cama junto a Reiji, mientras que Shu se acostaba contra la pared del mismo lado, y Subaru se quedó medio sentado sobre el escritorio; todos prestandole atención.

Sabian quien era, hasta la persona más estúpida lo habría notado, pero costaba aceptarlo... era el mismo olor, ese olor que su exquisita su sangre emanaba. La bebé que se encontraba medio recostada sobre las sabanas en el piso paró de llorar un poco al sentirse observada.

Los hermanos vieron que era esbelta y no tan flacucha como antes, aunque claro, como la mayoria de los bebes era bastante pachoncita. Tenía el cabello rubio, aunque no le llegaba ni por los hombros, su cara era más redonda de lo que la recordaban; pero era raro, esos grandes ojos rosas tan caracteristicos se encontraban tan brillantes, tan... vivos... tal vez por estar empapados por las lagrimas...

También vieron que ella estaba "vestida" (si se podía decir así) con ropas que le quedaban gigantes, exactamente las mismas ropas que llevaba la rubia horas antes; aunque claro, al ser tan pequeña su cuerpo entraba perfectamente y con sobra en su blusa rosa palido, teniendo sus shorts marrones a unos centimetros de esta, al igual que sus botas. Estaba medio enredada en esta, ya que se movia mucho y al quedarle tan grande se enrollaba facilmente en ella.

Todos estaban en silencio, a escepción de la niña que aun sollozaba, auque ya no tanto como antes. La miraban curiosamente, hasta que uno decidio por fín decir algo.

-Oe, ¿Que le pasó a la Chichinashi? -Preguntó Ayato

Hubo unos segundos de silencio por parte de los hermanos. La bebé seguía sollozando, pero ninguno entendia el motivo, ni de su estado, ni de su llanto.

-Al parecer, por razones que desconosco, ahora es un bebé de aproximadamente... - empezó Reiji acercandose a la bebé. - unos 5 meses. Porque por lo que veo, todavia no puede levantarse por si sola, además de que todavía no le crecieron los dientes.

-… ¿Crees que esto tenga algo que ver con haber sobrevivido al "despertar"? - preguntó Kanato sosteniendo a Teddy, se estaba empezando a hartar de los sollozos de la niña.

-Lo dudo, aunque podría ser una posibilidad, ya que no sabemos los efectos secundarios que puede ocasionar por ser la primera en sobrevivirlo. - Le contestó el de lentes. La bebé empezó a llorar más fuerte, algo le molestaba.

-Fufu~ Bith-chan está llorando mucho~ -Comentó Raito recostandoce en la cama y empezando a hacerle caras graciosas con intención de que pare de llorar, pero no surtió efecto ya que ella seguía llorando. - ¿Le pasará algo?~ Porque está más tensa que alambre~ .

-No sé que le pasará pero que alguien la calle, Teddy se está empezando a molestar. -Dijo Kanato sosteniendo más fuerte a su oso de peluche.

-Que alguno se fije si está lastimada o algo... fijate tu Reiji que sabes de eso; no me deja dormir con tanto ruido. - Dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-Callate _bueno-para-nada,_ tu nivel de egoísmo no tiene límites. - Le respondió, aunque el también estaba un poco cansado de tanto ruido, no iba evitar el recriminarle cosas al mayor. Aun así se acercó a la pequeña, se agachó frente a ella y la tomó con delicadeza y elegancia por dedajo de los hombros sin quitarle la gran blusa que llevaba puesta, pero sí desenredandola un poco, levantandose en el acto.

La miró detenidamente sin cambiar la posición en la que estaban, luego solo la elevó un poco y la acercó para verla un poco más de cerca haciendo que cese un poco su llanto. La giró suavemente para que se encuentre de espaldas a él, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en ella y una pequeña sonrisa. Revisó la parte trasera de su cabeza y notó una notable hinchazón, producida seguramente por la caía que tuvo para llegar al suelo.

-No es nada del otro mundo, pero tal vez si peligroso al ser tan pequeña, aunque la caía no fué grande, solo tiene inchazón en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Es muy probable que su llanto sea causado por el dolor. - Decia Reiji, volviendo a hacer que la bebé quede frente a él, y notando pequeñas risitas por parte de ella.

-Yo diría que además de eso estuvo el susto y la falta de atención. -Dijo esta vez Subaru notando como la niña reía.

-Puede ser. -Dijo Reiji, y la puso contra su pecho sin llegar a acunarla por completo teniendola solo con un brazo, ya que vio que estaba incomoda y parecía que lloraria en cualquier momento

.

-Y ahora... ¿Que hacemos con ella? - Preguntó Kanato ahora más tranquilo sentandose en la cama junto a Raito, siendo seguido por Ayato.

-Cuidarla, hasta que encuentre una forma de volverla a la normalidad. -Dijo Reiji, cambiando de posición a Yui, haciendo que la cara de esta quede contra su hombro. - Y tendran que hacerlo todos.

-¿Que? -Dijo Shu. -Eso suena muy trabajoso, ¿no hay algo más sencillo?

-Shu-kun~ piensa que se trata de una bebé, es obvio que requerira trabajo~. - Dijo el castaño de sombrero- Por mí no hay prolema~ Fufu~ va a ser divertido~

-¡Ja! Ore-sama relucira cuidando a Chichinashi, ¡será mejor que todos estos idiotas juntos!

-Teddy y yo tendremos una nueva muñeca, ¿no suena divertido? Nee Teddy.

-Tsk. Si no queda de otra, antes que llamar a ese sujeto me parece mejor. – dijo el albino -Aunque no creo que pueda estar vestida así, debería usar ropa acorde a su cuerpo.

-Tienes razón, deberé ir a comprar pañales, ropa y lo que consideren necesario, empezando por un chupete o algo para que mastique... - Dijo el pelimorado de lentes de la manera más seria posible sin perder el porte de elegancia, sintiendo como la bebé "mordía" (ya que solo cerraba la boca levemente) y chupaba su hombro babeandolo un poco

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a comprarle ropa! ¡Seguramente será fea!¡Teddy y yo la haremos! - dijo Kanato con sus habituales cambios de humor.

-Como quieras, pero que para mañana tenga al menos una prenda para vestir. -Dijo mirandolo.

-¡Ja! ¿Te crees que Teddy y yo solo podremos hacer una prenda para mañana? ¡Tendrá como minimo para toda la semana! -Dijo arrogantemente el joven con el oso de felpa.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo el de lentes, y la niña empezó a tirarle del cabello levemente. -Por hoy no iremos al instituto, como minimo tenemos que organizarnos para que esto no se descontrole. Necesito que alguien la tenga para que pueda ir a comprarle pañales antes de que le agarren ganas de ir al baño.

-¡Ore-sama se encargará! - Dijo Ayato levantandose y acercandose a Reiji y la agarro por debajo de los hombros, intentando copiar lo antes hecho por el mayor, aunque le faltó cuidado. La acomodó en uno de sus brazos, haciendo que ella pueda mirar a todos, pasando el brazo por su pecho y entre sus piernas, para sostenerla firmemente. Yui empezo a reir y observava a Reiji.

-Ayato, por favor consigue un poco de delicadeza. - Le dijo Reiji cuando empezaba a salir de la habitación. - Y para cuando vuelva espero que esté entera. - Estaba por cruzar el humbral de la puerta. -Ah, se me olvidaba; tienen prohibido beber su sangre. Está de más decir que si lo hacen es muy probable que la maten, sin contar que no sé su estado de salud actual, asique no se lo hagan.

-Si, si cuatro ojos, te entendimos a la primera. - Le dijo Ayato asintiendo con la cabeza y con una mano tomando la cabeza de Yui para que ella tambien lo haga.

Reiji rodó los ojos.

-No le saques la cabeza -Les dijo para terminar de retirarse. - Deberían investigar un poco el asunto, el cuerpo de los bebés es fragil.

-¿Fragil...? - Susurro el albino levantando una ceja, esto seria complicado.

-Vamos Teddy, vayamos a hacerle bello un vestido a Yui-san – dijo Kanato, acercandose a Ayato y sacando un centimetro de su bolsillo y poniendo a Teddy sobre la cama. -Necesito medirla.

Ayato lo miró pero no cambió de posición.

-ash, alejala un poco de tu cuerpo – Ayato la tomo por debajo de los hombros como habia hecho antes. Yui sonreía y movía sus brazos y piernas, pero eso no evitaba que el pelimorado tomara las medidas que necesitaba. En menos de un minuto terminó - Listo, vamos Teddy .- Dijo tomandolo y empezando a salir. -Nos vemos Yui-san.

-Por fin ya no hay alboroto. -Dijo Shu pasandose a la cama y sentandose contra el respaldar.-Despiertenme si pasa algo relevante. -y cerró los ojos para dormir

-Oe Chichinashi – dijo alsandola frente a él. - Tú no necesitas a ninguno de estos idiotas ¿verdad?, tú solo quieres que Ore-sama te juegue -le dijo sonriendo y agitandola haciendo que esta riese y empezace a moverce de forma divertida.

-Fufu~ que cruel Ayato-kun~ - Dijo acercandosele. - Bith-chan no solo te quiere a tí ¿o ,no? - Dijo haciendole caras graciosas provocando que riese más fuerte, Ayato la bajo un poco poniendola a la altura de su hombro.

-¡Eso es trampa! Ore-sama puede hacer que ría sin trucos sucios.

-¿Ah, si? Yo no la veo muy divertida que digamos~.

-Porque tu prescencia opaca todo rastro de diversión, no podrias divertir ni a alguien que haya aspirado gas de la risa.

Raito puso una cara ofendida finguida y poniendose una mano en el pecho y abriendo la boca teatralmente. - Eso fue muy cruel Ayato-kun~ -Esto provocó que la pequeña riese.

-¡No es justo! Chichinashi ahora es una bebé y se rie por todo. -dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Fufu ¿No era que no podría ser capaz de divertir a nadie?~

-Parece que no puede evitar reirse de la estupidez ajena – Decía Subaru con los brazos cruzados, sin moverse del lugar que estaba.

-¡Ore-sama no es estupido!

-Mmm~ Ayato-kun no tienes mucho que negar ante eso~

-Callate.

-Al menos MiniBitch-chan se rió~

-¡Ore-sama te dice que te calles!- al decir esto soltó un poco el agarre que tenia sobre Yui pero no aflojando el que tenia sobre la blusa, provocando que se le resbalara por esta y como estaba discutiendo apenas se habia inmutado.

Pero Subaru si lo hizo, y automaticamente se teletransportó, quedando arrodillado sobre una pierna y con los brazos estirados agarrando el cuerpo desnudo de la bebé por debajo de los hombros. Estaba quieto, ni se movia y veia como la bebé le devolvia la mirada, y dos de los trillizos lo miraban curiosamente.

-¿Qué haces? - Le preguntó Ayato.

-Eso te lo tendríamos que preguntar a tí~ Fufu~ mira que dejar que se resbale~ parece que "Ore-sama" no está preparado para todo~.

-Callate. Y tú ¿Por qué no te levantas? - Le dijo Ayato a Subaru, ya que este no se habia movido ni un centimetro, solo veía a la bebé que le sonreía.

-...Es muy fragil... no pesa nada, es como una pluma, si me muevo la voy a romper – Dijo el albino sin mover un musculo, ya que con sus dos manos tenía todo el pecho de Yui y con los pulgares le tocaba los cachetes de la cara, era muy pequeña... un movimiento en falso y la rompería, y eso le aterraba. Sin contar que había notado que se encontraba desnuda, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, pero igual no se movió.

-Fufu~ va a haber que vestir con algo a Bitch-chan, lo que nos falta es que se enferme~ - dijo Raito empezando a caminar hacia el mueble en busca de algo que sirva, Ayato lo siguió, dejando a Subaru igual.

Él veía que Yui se reía y que con sus pequeñas manitos tocaba las grandes manos de él, ante esto no pudo evitar sonreir levemente, era tan pequeña que hasta inducia dulzura. Luego con sus dos manitos agarró el pulgar de él y se lo llevó a la boca mordiendolo, aunque el albino no lo sentía; siguieron así por unos minutos.

-No encuentro nada que sirva~

-¿Y como esperabas encontrar ropa que le valla a una bebé en el cajón de una chica de 17 años?

-No se~ tal vez teníamos suerte~ -dijo Raito con un par de prendas de Yui en la mano al igual que Ayato.

Escucharon la puerta abrise, y por esta los trillizos presentes vieron a Reiji.

-¿Qué están haciendo? No me voy ni 10 minutos y ya todo es un descontrol.¿Por qué Subaru está arrodilado como estatua de proser sosteniendo a la bebé desnuda, y ustedes tienen tanta ropa en las manos?

-Es que a Ayato-kun se le resbalo por la ropa Bitch-chan~ y Subaru-kun la agarró, y no se movió desde entonces por miedo a romperla.~

Reiji soltó un suspiro. - Traje pañales, dámela así se lo pongo. -le dijo esta vez a Subaru.

-Mejor agarrala tú – le respondió el albino. Reiji dió un suspiro pero le pareció buena opción, si Subaru no se sentía seguro teniendola en brazos por algo seria, era más que obvio que tenia mucha fuerza y que gran parte de ella no podia controlarla.

Reiji se acercó a él y tomo a la bebé en brazos, haciendo que esta deje el dedo de Subaru y ponga cara de angustia. El albino se levantó y se volvió a medio sentarse en el escritorio, limpiandose el pulgar babeado en su saco. Reiji se acercó hasta la cama, corriendo las piernas de Shu (incluso cuando podría haber caminado hacia el otro extremo que estaba vacio) y la recostó suavemente.

-Busquen algo para ponerle hasta que Kanato le haga algo de ropa, no puede estar desnuda. -Les oredenó el mayor, mientras le colocaba el pañal. Cuando terminó la dejó recostada y miró a Ayato, mientras ella se ponia de costado y jugaba con los cordones de los zapatos de Shu.

-¿Y que te crees que Ore-sama estaba haciendo?

-Tal vez esto sirva~ -Dijo Raito interumpiendolo y entregandole una pañoleta gruesa de color bordo.

-Hmp, Ore-sama se lo colocará -dijo Ayato acercandose a al rubia y poniendo la pañoleta debajo de esta a lo largo y colocandola boca arriba. Pasando los dos extremos por debajo de sus hombros no pudo evitar reirse. -Pff, Chichinashi está cada vez más plana, ahora es una verdadera Chichinashi, el apodo te queda perfecto.- Ante su comentario Reiji y Subaru rodaron los ojos mientras que Raito rió por lo bajo. Los extremos que tenía los cruzó por la parte delantera de su cuello, atando luego ambas puntas por atrás, logrando así un "vestido" que le quedaba por debajo de los pies. Luego la volvió a tomar en brazos

-Bueno, es mejor que nada. -comentó Subaru.

-Es provisorio. Además es una falta de resperto que esté desnuda siendo que está con nosotros, sin contar que aunque no lo notemos el ambiente de noche refresca y sería muy peligroso que se enferme.- le dijo el pelimorado, luego se puso serio. - Ayato, si no hubiera sido por Subaru, Yui hubiera caído al piso, y pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, bueno, pero no ocurrio, por lo que tecnicamente Ore-sama no hizo nada malo.

-¿El dejar que caíga no te parece algo malo, Ayato?

-Piensalo como que Ore-sama le dio la Chichinashi a Subaru de una forma no tan delicada. ¿Verdad Chichinashi? - Le dijo a la bebé viendo como sonreía y movia sus brazos.- Además, A que te gusta tu vestido ¿verdad?

Reiji rodó los ojos y se acomodó los lentes.

-Dame a la bebé – le dijo Reiji estirando los brazos, y Ayato entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Ore-sama puede cargarla, no la volverá a soltar.

-Ayato me tienes harto, dame a la bebé, quiero intentar algo.

Ayato con un bufido le entregó a la bebé, Reiji caminó hacia el lado contrario que estaba Shu, empujandolo un poco hacia el borde. Sentó delicadamente a la bebé casi en el medio de la cama. Todos lo miraban, hasta Shu, que habia sido despertado por el empujón. Todos notaron que Yui abrió un poco sus piernas, poniendo sus manos sobre el colchon entre medio de estas para no caerce de frente; pero eso no evitó que se caíga sobre su costado, quedando tumbada mirando las piernas del rubio y al verlas con sus manos intentó alcanzarlas.

Ayato no pudo evitar reir ante su caída.

-Pff jajajajaja la Chichinashi no puede ni sentarse jajajajajajaja– decia Ayato entre risas.

-Comprobado, solo a los estupidos les dá tanta gracia el ver a una bebé tumbarse. - Decia Subaru por lo bajo, ya que a el más que causarle gracía le causaba ternura, como a algunos de los otros presentes.

-Vamos, no puedes admitir que no da gracia – le decía Ayato cesando la risa.

-Bueno, dejando de lado la estupidez, no lo hice para divertirte. - Dijo interrumpiendo Reiji. - Queria saber sus capacidades físicas, y esto afirma que no pasa de los 5 meses y medio; y como quiero creer que vieron, no puede sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo, por lo que tengan cuidado si la dejan sentada en algún lugar.

Shu miraba que, bebé al no alcanzar su objetivo (que eran sus piernas, e incluso ella intento girarse un poco más), y al estar cansada de su posición epezó a poner cara de angustia

-Va a llorar -dijo el rubio.

-Ya, ya Chichinashi, Ore-sama te alsará. - dijo para subirse un poco a la cama y tomarla en brazos. Ella lo miró, ya que estaba frente a él y cerca de su cara, y con su manito le agarró la nariz, y Ayato para jugarle cada vez que se la apretaba hacia ruido de bosina.

-Vaya Ayatin~ quien iba a decir que podrias jugar con niños~

-¡Ja! Ore-sama lo puede todo, y el divertir a una bebé no será la escepción. -Decia Ayato, aunque su voz era un poco graciosa por la manito que tenía sobre la nariz, provocando una risa sonora por parte de Yui.

-Me alegra tu sentido positividad Ayato -dijo Reiji sarcasticamente. -Y como te vez tan metido en lo que haces te toca cuidarla hoy, y eso incluye su higiene, alimentarla, dormirla y dormir con ella.

-¡Ja! Ore-sama lo hará mejor que cualquiera de ustedes -seguia diciendo Ayato con voz nasal.

-Se irán turnando, organicenze como quieran, pero que nunca quede sola. - Decia Reiji ingnorando lo antes dicho por el pelirojo, empezando a alejarse.

-¿Por qué solo nosotros Reiji-kun~? -Le pregunto Raito.

Reiji dió un suspiro.- Si llega a ser necesario los ayudaré, pero necesito priorisarme en encontrar alguna forma de revertir su estado. Pero por ahora iré a preparar la cena.

-Esto suena complicado... -dijo Shu

-Pues te lo tendrás que aceptar _bueno-para-nada_ – Le dijo Reiji terminando de irse. - Tal vez hasta te ayude para que empieces a activarte en la vida.

-Tsk. Que molestia, mientras me deje dormir todo bien.

-Fufu~ Despues de Ayato-kun quiero cuidar a Bitch-chan~

-Tsk, espero que no quieras cometer un acto pedofilia, pervertido. -Le dijo seriamente Subaru.

-Claro que no Subaru-kun~ Fufu~Aunque no lo parezca tengo moral~ Ademas Bitch-chan está demaciado adorable como para hacerle algo~

-Ven Chichinashi vamos a dar un paseo – Dijo Ayato empezando a salir por la puerta, sosteniendola con un brazo contra su costado.

-Si vas a salir abrígala -Le dijo Subaru, viendo como se alejaba.

-Ore-sama se encargará de que no tenga frío. - Decia Ayato sacandose el saco con una mano y con la otra sosteniendola, provocando que casí se le vuleva a caer pero agarrandola en un rapido movimiento, provocandole un pre-infarto a Subaru y una risa en Yui.

-Ayato, por favor que no se te caíga – Le dijo el albino con expresión tranquila, pero por dentro recuperandose de su casi infarto.

-Tsk, no le des ordenes a Ore-sama mocoso. -dijo Ayato rodeando a Yui con el saco y poniendola en la misma posición que antes y miradola. - ¿Verdad Chichinashi? -Yui se limitaba a reirse y a moverse divertida, ya que parecia saber que le hablaban a ella.

-Tsk -chasqueó la lengua Subaru, viendo como se alejaban por el pasillo.

-Fufu~ Subaru-kun no te preocupes~ por más estupido que sea Ayato-kun sabe que no le conviene que se le caiga~

-Tsk, ¿Quién está preocupado? No me importa.

-Fufu~ como digas~ -Dijo llendose también.

Subaru salió de la habitación dejando al rubio solo. Se dirigió al jardín y vió a Ayato caminando entre los rosales, hablandole a Yui y ella riendose, agitando los brazos y las piernas en señal de emoción.

Siguió su camino hasta el mismo lugar de siempre, donde allí se quedó unos largos minutos sumido en sus pensamientos. Hubiece seguido así un rato más, pero escucho un llanto, y no pudo evitar acercarse por curiosidad, hasta donde casualmente estaba Ayato sentado en el suelo con Yui en brazos.

-Ya, ya Chichinashi, solo es un pequeño rasguño, tampoco para tanto, no seas maricona.- Le decía Ayato tratando de consolarla dandole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Y ahora que le pasó? – preguntó Subaru con molestia

-Nada que Ore-sama no pueda controlar, mocoso. -Dijo Ayato sin mirarlo, ya que si lo hacia tendria que verlo desde abajo, y no era algo que Ore-sama estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-¿Se te cayó otra vez? -Le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que no, Ore-sama no cae en la misma dos veces.

-¿Entonces la mordiste? -le dijo sentandoce en el piso delante de él, ya que parecia que no seria sencillo hablar con el.

-¡Que no le hice nada! - Le dijo Ayato, y Yui seguia llorando y hasta lo hacia un poco más fuerte. Entonces la miró - Chichinashi deja de hacer tanto alboroto, Ore-sama se está empezando a enojar.

-¿Entonces que le pasó? - Dijo sintiendo el olor de la sangre de la rubia.

-Tsk, intentó agarrar una rosa y se lastimó con una espina.

-¿Y no habias notado que quería agarrarla?

-Tsk, pensé que no pasaría nada.

-Oh, si, porque es algo nuevo que las rosas tengan espinas. -le dijo sacrcasticamente. - ¿Te fijaste si sigue teniendo la espina?

-¡Tsk! Dejate de tantas preguntas mocoso, Ore-sama está con la pasciencia al limite y no tiene porque terminarla contigo, suficiente tengo con la quejosa de Chichinashi.

-Tsk -Chasqueo la lengüa para hacercarse a Ayato y tomar la pequeña mano que sentía que emanaba el olor a sangre.- ¿Cómo esperas que no esté quejosa si sigue teniendo la espina en el dedo? Es una bebé, ¿Qué esperabas, que se la saque ella misma?

-Callate, Ore-sama buscaba consolarla, no solucionarle la vida.

-Tsk. - Dijo para intentar sacarle la espina con las uñas, haciendo un poco de presión sobre la abertura, ya que se encontraba por debajo de la piel. Pero no pudo seguir porque, como la sostenía suavemente la manito, la bebé sacó la mano de entre las suyas cuando se movia. - Oi, has que no se mueva tanto.

Ayato hizo lo que le dijo luego de chasquear la lengua, y le sostuvo el brazo que necesitaba Subaru que, despues de unos segundos, le sacó la espina que tenía en el dedo con el mismo metodo que estaba usando, provocando que dejase de llorar.

-Mierda que tenía motivos para llorar la Chichinashi -decía Ayato viendo que la espina que tenía Subaru en la mano no era para nada pequeña, y más a comparación del pequeño dedo en el que antes se encontraba.

Subaru agarró un pañuelo de tela que tenía en su bolsillo y con sus manos lo rompió facilmente, separando un pequeño retaso. Con el pedazo más grande limpió la lastimadura y luego enrolló su dedo con el más pequeño, haciendo un vendaje improvisado.

-¿Viste Chichinashi? Los subordinados de Ore-sama sirven para algo. -le dijo Ayato viendo como ella se miraba el dedo vendado.

-Callate Ayato -le dijo Subaru molesto.

* * *

-Reiji, Teddy y yo hemos terminado un vestido para Yui. - Dijo Kanato entrando a la cocina y viendo a Reiji cocinar, y lo que le llamó la atención fue ver un jarrón de metal calentandose con una mamadera de leche adentro.

-Perfecto Kanato, busca a Ayato y aprovecha para llamarlo a cenar -Le dijo Reiji sirviendo comida en unos platos.

-¿Para que calientas la mamadera?

-Para que esté tibia, ya que cuando los bebés son amamantados por la madre la leche tiene la temperatura corporal de esta, y generalmente los ayuda para dormir.

-Entiendo... -Dijo Kanato y se fué con Teddy a buscar a Ayato para poder vestir a Yui.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta que decidió buscarlo en el jardín, encontrandolo casi instantaneamente, ya que los gritos de él y Subaru no pasaban desapercibidos. Kanato se acercó hasta unos metros de ellos, y los vió discutiedo sentados en el piso, uno en frente del otro. Yui seguía en los brazos de Ayato, jugando con un dedo de Subaru que tenía en la boca.

-¡Deberías entrarla!¡Cuanto más tarde es más frío hace, se puede enfermar!

-¡¿Y tú como lo sabes?! ¡Ore-sama no lo creé!

-¡Es sentido común! - dijo Subaru. Yui casi instantaneamente estornudó.-¡Ves!

-¡Eso no dice nada! ¡Pudo haber sido el olor de las rosas! 

-Oigan -Les dijo Kanato interrumpiendo su conversación.

-¡¿Que?! -Les gritaron ambos chicos, y Yui tambien grito, ella no se quedaría atrás.

-Ya le hice un vestido a Yui-san, y Reiji dice que vayamos a cenar.

-De acuerdo, ya vamos. -Dijo Ayato levantandose con Yui en Brazos, Subaru tambien tuvo que hacerlo.

-Oi, devuelveme mi dedo. -Le decía a Yui, que no habia soltado su dedo indice ya que lo seguia teniendo en la boca. Se lo sacó de esta y ella puso cara de angustia y de "en cualquier momento lloro", pero decidió ignorarlo. Y dicho y hecho, empezó a llorar.

-Dejale el dedo a la pobre bebé. Ore-sama te lo ordena, ya no soporto que llore. -Le dijo Ayato y Subaru rodó los ojos e ingnorando lo dicho por el peli rojo volvió a acercar el dedo hacia la bebé y esta lo agarró automaticamente y se lo llevó a la boca.

Entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron al comedor, vieron a Shu durmiendo en su silla y a Raito jugando con un tenedor .

-Ayato, prestamela para vestirla. -Le dijo Kanato.

-Hmp ten – le dijo Ayato, y además de Yui también le "entrego" a un Subaru agarrado por esta.

-Nee Teddy ¿Debería cortarle el dedo a Subaru para que Yui-san pueda jugar con el todo lo que quiera? - le dcía a su oso mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesa para agarrar a Yui.

-No gracias, por mas "egoista" que suene quiero conservar todos mis dedos. -le respondió Subaru, Viendo que ponía a Yui sobre un mueble para sacarle la campera de Ayato y la pañoleta que tenía puesta, para ponerle un vestido con mangas hasta los codos de color turquesa bordado con cuello redondo blanco y un moño azul, simple, pero bastante bonito la verdad. Subaru tuvo que retirar la mano unos segundos para que la pueda vestir, y la rubia esos segundos parecía al borde del llanto.

-Tsk. Que aburrido, ¿No es así Teddy?. -Dijo para volver a entregarle la bebé a Ayato, y sí, Subaru seguía siendo agarrado por esta.

Reiji entró sirviendo los platos, y le entregó la mamadera a Ayato.

-Ahora que llegaron, sientence para poder empezar a cenar.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado, sé que el tema de niños en el fandom de Diabolik Lover está un poco usado, pero lo que no he leído es un Fic de los vampiros siendo la niñera de Yui ewe , entonces se me ocurrio una idea respecto a eso y PUM acá está. Asique nada... me parece entretenida hacer esta historia y creo que también es entretenido leerla. Sin nada más que decir.

Besos y saludos ~


	2. ¡¿Ya te perdimos!¡Empecemos a trabajar!

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero si este fic, que está hecho sin fines de lucro y con intenciones de hacer pasar un buen rato.

* * *

 _Capitulo 2: "¡¿Ya te perdímos?!, digo, ¡empecemos a trabajar!"_

-Hmp, no le des ordenes a Ore-sama cuatro ojos -dijo Ayato que con una mano sostenía a Yui y con la otra sostenía la mamadera. Suabru lo tuvo que seguir hasta su asiento. Ayato se sentó y la acunó en sus brazos.

-¿Por que Subaru-kun le dió su mano a MiniBitch-chan?~

-Yo no se la dí, ella tomó mi dedo y no me lo quiere devolver, y si se lo saco llora.

-Yo ya dige, la mejor opción es cortarselo, y que Yui-san se quede con el dedo. ¿Nee Teddy?

-Sigo insistiendo en que no quiero un dedo menos, prefiero que se lo quede así.

-Que ruidosos que son, decidanse si le van a cortar el dedo o no rapido, hacen mucho alboroto y no me dejan escuchar musica.

-¡Que nadie me va a cortar el dedo!

-Me alegro de que Yui haya encontrado una mordedera – Dijo Reiji interviniendo con un poco de gracia y haciendo que Subaru levante una ceja. -Pero debe alimentarse o después no podrá dormir.

-De acuerdo, entonces a la cuenta de tres... -Le dijo Ayato a Subaru-... uno, dos, ¡tres! - y en un movimiento rapido hicieron cambio, la mamadera por el dedo de Subaru. Subaru se sentó en su lugar y luego se limpió la mano con una servilleta. Ayato la veía tomar, ya que le sostenía la mamadera.

\- Parece que alguien tenía hambre – Decía Shu mirando como iba dismunuyendo el liquido que contenía la mamadera.

-No me sorprendería, ya que la ultima vez que Yui-san comió algo fué al medio día.

-Fufu~ Tal véz estaba intentando comerse a Subaru-kun~ por eso no lo dejaba ir~

-Pff, jajajajaja iba a tener que estar un largo tiempo para comerselo – Reía Ayato, dejando de prestarle atención a Yui.

-Oi, intenta no atragantarla -Le dijo Subaru, ya que paró de comer al ver que la bebé le daba palmaditas a la mamadera como intentando alejarla porque parecia querer toser. Ayato la vió y le saco la mamadera, y dicho y hecho, empezó a toser.

-Ya, ya. -Le decia Ayato dejando la mamadera sobre la mesa y sentandola para darle palmaditas en el pecho. - No te me mueras, no hagas que priorisarte sobre los takoyakis de Ore-sama sea en vano. Sientete honrada, no los estoy comiendo calientes por tí.- Ante el comentario de su hermano Raito no pudo evitar reirse por lo bajo.

A los pocos segundos paró de toser, y empezó a llorar.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa Chichinashi? - Le decía Ayato.

-Nee Teddy, ¿Tal véz, Reiji le habrá puesto algo al biberón? Puede que por eso solo lo sirvió por la mitad y no completo.

Ante lo dicho por el pelimorado todos desviaron la vista hacia Reiji, ya que era una posibilidad probable, incluso Ayato que había puesto a Yui contra su hombro para darle palmaditas en la espalda intentando calmarla.

-Yo no le he puesto nada -Dijo Reiji simplemente, pero igual lo miraron desconfiados.

Raito al estar sentado al lado de Ayato, tomó la mamadera y le sacó el chupon para beber un poco del contenido, para confirmar lo dicho por el pelimorado de lentes.

-Nop~ esto es leche normal~ -Dijo volviendo a colocarle el chupón para dejarla donde estaba.

-Como dije, no le puse nada, solo lo serví por la mitad para saber si le gustaba. -dijo el pelimorado de lentes.

-¿Entonces que le pasa a Yui-san? -Dijo Kanato, extrañamente tranquilo.

-Ore-sama no le hizo nada, lo juro – Dijo Ayato temeroso, sin dejar de darle palmadas en la espalda y epezó a mover un poco su cuerpo para acompañarlas. Entonces se escucho un casi inaudible erupto.

-Oh, asique por eso estabas inquieta. -Le decia Ayato con gracia, notando como paraba de llorar instantaneamente y hasta dió una pequeña carcajada. Algunos de los hermanos miraban a Reiji para haber si decía algo por la "falta de educación" de la bebé.

-... No diré nada por tratarse de una bebé – Dijo siguiendo con su comida.

-Oh, tenias razón, no le habias hecho nada – empezó Subaru. -a escepción de que casí se te cae dos veces, dejaste que se clave una espina y que casi la ahogas.

-Tsk, callate. Solo fueron descuidos por parte de Ore-sama.

-Lo que falta es que hoy la mates mientras duerme, aplastandola. -Le dijo Subaru. -Ahí tendrías el día completo.

-Tsk, Ore-sama no la aplastará, no seas estupido, mocoso.

Ayato volvió a acunarla en sus brazos y le dió nuevamente la mamadera. El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio, lo único que se oía de vez en cuando era el ruido del chupon de la mamadera, o Ayato diciendole cosas como "Ore-sama dejó sus takoyakis por tí" o "sientete afortunada Chichinashi", aunque parecian más lamentos que otra cosa.

Cuando se dió por finalizada la cena y Yui habia terminado de "comer" (ya que para Ayato a eso no se lo podía considerar como comida), se levantaron y cada uno se se fue por su lado, exepecto Ayato que se había acercado a Reiji.

-Oe Reiji. -Dijo para llamar su atención, lograndolo al instante.- ¿Crees que debería cambiarle el pañal?

-¿Piensas dormirla ya? -le preguntó Reiji.

-Si, aprovecharé que empezó a adormilarse.

-Entonces sí, a no ser que despues quieras cambiarla porque se a derramado el pañal.

-No, está bien. -Dijo para empezar a retirarse.

-Por cierto Ayato -le dijo Reiji haciendo que pare su andar.- Te recomendaría que aproveches para dormir ahora.

-... De acuerdo...- Le dijo desconfiado el pelirojo -¿Dejaste los pañales en el cuarto de la Chichinashi, verdad?

-Así es, tambien compré talco para que le pongas si llegas a ver que se está por paspar.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo para subir las escaleras e ir al cuarto de Yui, para entrar y recostarla en su cama, procurando que no quede cerca de los borde para que no se caiga. Fué hasta la mesita al lado de la cama donde vió una bolsa, y como esperaba encontró los pañales.

Se acerco a ella y le levantó el vestido para sacarle el pañal y ponerle uno nuevo, no fue nada complicado ya que casi ni se movía por estar adormilada, tiró el pañal en un pequeño sesto que había al lado del escritorio. La tomó en brazos y la acostó boca arriba en medio de la cama, poniendo una almohada a unos centimetros de ella en el lugar contrario al que él se encontraba. La otra almohada que había la usó para ponersela debajo de la cabeza, ya que si dormiría con ella quería estar cómodo. Se acostó junto a ella y empezó a darle palmaditas suaves en el pecho.

Estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que notó el cambio de su respiración, por lo que se dió cuenta que se habia dormido. Estaba por cerrar los ojos, hasta que lo pensó mejor y puso una almohada entre ambos.

Lo ultimo que quería era darle la razon al mocoso de Subaru.

A los pocos minutos se quedó dormido, ya que sabía que con la bebé por más molesto que fuera, debería levantarse por la mañana y dormir de noche; por lo menos hasta que le hagan el cambio.

A las tres horas y medía, ya cuando era aproximadamente la media noche, los hermanos que se encontraban despiertos haciendo sus respectivas actividades, uno durmiendo como siempre, otro cosiendo vestidos, un castaño leyendo sus revistas, otro investigando sobre la situación de Yui e incluso uno investigando sobre bebés, sus cuidados y demás; escucharon el llanto de Yui, incluso Ayato se despertó automaticamente. A Reiji no le sorprendió porque se lo esperaba, ya que se esperaba que no duerma más de cinco horas seguidas por lo poco que había comido.

Reiji salió de su laboratotio y fué a la cocina. Tomó la mamadera que había dejado calentado en agua hace un par de minutos, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano se despertaría. Se dirigió a las escaleras y subió para llegar al cuarto de la rubia. Mientras se acercaba escuchaba que Subaru y Raito también estaban en la habitación,

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que no la mató -decia el albino con gracia.

-Fufu~ Tal vez MiniBitch-chan llora porque se despertó y vió la cara de Ayatin y se pego el susto de su vida~ quien no lo haría~

-Callense, Ore-sama necesita ayuda, no que se burlen de él. - Les decía Ayato enojado frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces ¿Esta véz, que le pasó? -preguntó el albino viendola llorar.

-Si Ore-sama lo supiera ya lo habría solucionado, mocoso.

Reiji entró a la habitación y vió a Ayato dando vueltas en esta, dando saltitos suaves y teniendo a Yui en brazos, susurrandole cosas como "Ore-sama empieza a molestarse" "Ya, ya, Chichinashi" "Estos imbésiles no ayudan" "Calmate un poco". El albino y el castaño se encontraban parados viendo al pelirojo caminar.

-No le pasa nada -Dijo Reiji entrando a la habitación.

-¿Ah? Entonces ¿Por qué Chichinashi llora?

-Porque tiene hambre. -Le dijo Reiji hacercandoce a él, ante lo dicho por el pelimorado los presentes levantaron una ceja.

-Pero si comió hace unas tres horas. -Dijo Subaru.

-Y tiene que volver a comer, comió poco, por lo que se levantó a las pocas horas, ya que como seguro vieron, una mamadera es con suerte medio litro de leche, y no llegó ni a eso.

-¿Entonces, me estás diciendo en en tres horas se volverá a levantar por hambre? -Le dijo Ayato.

-Bien, parece que entendiste la idea, -Le dijo Reiji.- Es probable, aunque todo depende al horario que la acostumbremos o del bebé en particular, pero creo que no se levantará hasta dentro de unas cuatro horas o más si come bien ahora. Aveces puede que no se levante por hambre, sino por querer un poco de la "tranquilidad" que le brinda a los bebés ser amamantados, por lo que también puede ser que se despierte en cualquier momento.

-Fufu~ Si MiniBitch-chan come por cualquier cosa va a quedar como una pelota~

-No pasará nada con que lo haga, al estar en crecimiento es bueno que se alimente bien, incluso tendría que pesarla, porque creo que está por debajo de lo que sería su "peso ideal" para su edad y altura. - Dijo el pelimorado, y miró a Ayato. - Por eso te dije vayas a dormir, deberías aprovechar cuando ella duerme para también hacerlo tú. Y eso también tenganlo en cuenta para cuando les toque cuidarla a ustedes.

-Ok Reiji-kun~ -Le dijo Raito.

Ayato bufó y paró su andar, con un gesto le pidió la mamadera a Reiji, que se la dió sin chistar. Le dió la mamadera y paró de llorar poco a poco, él sigió caminando por la habitación dando pequeños saltitos.

-Bueno, si esto fue todo me retiro -Dijo Reiji para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a su laboratorio.

-Fufu~ Nos vemos Ayatin~ -Dijo para desaparecer de la habitación.

-Tsk. No la mates mientras duerme . - Dijo Subaru para también desaparecer de la habitación.

-Tsk, idiotas. -Dijo Ayato parando su andar al notar que Yui se había dormido, le retiró la mamadera de la boca y la acostó nuevamente en la cama. Se acostó junto a ella, en los mismos lugares que estaban antes, y concilió el sueño a los pocos minutos, ya que al haberse despertado sobresaltado no había terminado de despabilarse.

Dicho y hecho como dijo Reiji,Yui se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana para comer, aunque esta vez no fue como la otra, ya que Ayato se apresuró a pedirle una mamadera a Reiji, haciendo que se duerma a los diez minutos.

-Enserio, mañana mismo les explico a todos ustedes como calentarle el biberón. -Dijo Reiji, ya que no podían estar siempre dependiendo de él para alimentar a Yui.

* * *

Cuando Yui se despertó ya había amanecido hace poco, debían de ser al rededor de las siete y media de la mañana. La pequeña dió un bostezo, se desperezó, y luego (ya que estaba boca arriba) se llevo con sus manos un pié a la boca y se quedó chupandolo mientras veía el techo. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que empezo a gritar con una sonrisa(sin sentido aparente) y no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que se escuche desde fuera de la habitación; parecía que se divertía con su pié, por lo que sus gritos se asimilaban a risas.

Raito al escuchar que la bebé se había despertado se fue al cuarto de ésta para verla.

-Fufu~ Buenos días MiniBitch-chan~ -Le dijo el castaño de sombrero, y vió que su hermano seguía dormido, de espaldas a la bebé, y no se había inmutado de nada. Volvió su vista a la pequeña y vió que extendia sus brazos y piernas en su dirección, como insitandolo a que la alse en brazos. - Fufu~ ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?~ - Dijo para tomarla en brazos.

Aunque cuando estaba por restirarse paró- Mmmm... debería cambiarte el pañal -dijo para levantaele el vestido y sacarle el pañal que tenía puesto y agarrar uno de la bolsa que se encontraba sobre la mesa, pero cuando le estaba cerrar el pañal se dió cuenta de algo. -Mmm... te tendría que poner talco~ se te está poniendo roja la pachola~ sino después te empezarás a quejar por estar paspada~ -dijo para colocarle un poco de talco, cerrarle el pañal y acomodarle nuevamente le vestido, tiró el pañal sucio en el sesto que tenía cerca. Estaba por salir de la habitación pero lo pensó mejor. - Nfufu~ llevemonos uno por las dudas~ - Dijo tomando un pañal, doblandolo y guardandolo en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su saco, para despues salir de la habitación y dejar a su hermano durmiendo solo en el cuarto.

Salió de la mansión en dirección al jardín.

-Fufu~ que día tan reluciente~ ¿No es así MiniBitch-chan? -Le hablaba a la bebé que tenía contra su costado, que solo le sonreía y se movía emocionada. - Fufu~ ¿Por qué no vemos las cosas desde un lugar más alto?~ - Le dijo al notar que veía lo que estaba despues de la mansión con curiosidad.

Camino un poco más en la misma dirección, luego se elevó por los aires hasta un árbol relativamente alto, y se sentó en una de las ramas de este, sentando a Yui sobre su regazo. Ella estaba fascinada, aunque por ser bebé era obvio, podía observar lo que estaba despues de la mansión.

-Mmm... Te mostraré algo realmente bello. -Dijo Raito para dirigirse a los pasajes subterraneos de la mansión, estuvo caminando unos minutos, hasta que llegó a la salida. Había un paisaje realmente bello, todo lleno de árboles, y un gran lago en el centro. Yui nuevamente puso cara de facinación, estaba todo lleno de cosas que "hasta el momento" no había visto. Raito dejó de ver el paisaje y vió que observaba algo en concreto.

-Oh~ parece que te parece entretenido~ ¿ Qué miras MiniBitch-chan~?- Le dijo Raito, y siguió con su vista la de ella, notando que miraba el lago- ¿Quieres meterte, Bitch-chan~?

* * *

Ayato se empezaba a despertar, abrió los ojos y lo primero que lo recibió fueron los rayos solares, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos. Decidió voltearse contra el otro costado para poder seguir durmiendo, y cuando estiró su brazo no sintió el cuerpo de Yui despues de la almohada que tecnicamente los separaba. La buscó con la mano sin abrir los ojos. No la encontró. Levantó la cabeza sobresaltado y miró donde debería estar durmiendo la bebe. En efecto, no levantó rapidamente de la cama y se fijó por los alrededores de esta, y no estaba.

Salió de la habitación mientras murmuraba repetidamente desesperado por lo bajo "La perdí, la perdí". Sin importarle nada abrió todas las habitaciones a su pasó, hasta que se topó con la de Subaru que era la ultima que le quedaba por revisar en ese piso. Al abrir la puerta lo vió cerrando su ataud. Entró y se acercó a él.

-Oi, ¿Qué te pasa? -Le preguntó el albino, ya que escuchaba lo que murmuraba, pero no entendía que era lo que en sí le pasaba. Ayato se acecó al ataud y lo abrió, y en efecto no había nada. -¿Que crees que haces?.

-¡No está! -Dijo el pelirojo agarrandose el cabello y jalando de este.

-¿Qué no está?.

-¡La perdí!

-¿Qué perdiste? - Le dijo Subaru perdiendo la pasiencia.

-¡Reiji me matará!

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! -Le preguntó ya harto Subaru, .

-¡Perdí a Chichinashi! -Dijo Ayato desesperado.

-¡¿QUE HICISTE, QUÉ?! -Dijo Subaru al borde del infarto agarrandolo por el cuello de la remera.-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PERDER A UNA BEBÉ?!

-¡Me desperté y ya no estaba!¡Ayudame a a buscarla! - Dijo soltandose de su agarre y tomandolo por el brazo, sacandolo de la habitación.

La buscaron por la planta baja y no la encontraron, pero vieron a Shu durmiendo en un sillón.

-¡Shu! -Dijo Ayato samarreandolo. -¡Despierta idiota!

-Mmm... ¿Qué te pasa Ayato? -Le dijo molesto.

-¡El imbesil perdió a la bebé! -Dijo ahora Subaru.

-¿Cómo pierdes a una bebé? -dijo levantandose.

-¡Pregunta para responder en otro momento!¡Ahora ayudanos a buscarla! - Le dijo Ayato.

-Hmp, solo lo haré para que me dejen dormir.- dijo el pelirubió y escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron entrar a Kanato.

-Tsk, Teddy estos están cada día más idiotas ¿Qué les pasará ahora? - Le habló el pelimorado a su oso, mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos.

-¡Perdí a Chichinashi!

-...¿Como puedes perder a una bebé? -Le dijo Kanato. -Eso si es estupido, ¿no es así Teddy?

-¡Las preguntas en otro momento!¡Ayudame a encontrarla! -le dijo Ayato.

-Hmp, solo porque Teddy quiere probarle otro vestido a Yui-san.

Salieron al jardín de la mansión, buscaron entre los cuatro pero no la encontraron, volvieron a entrar y se encontraron con Reiji.

-¿Qué les pasa que estan tan exaltados? -Dijo mirandolos con una ceja alsada, principalmente a Shu, ya que no se encontraba con la expresión tranquila que siempre tenía.

-¿Tú tienes a Chichinashi? -Le preguntó Ayato con esperanza.

Ante el comentario de él, el pelimorado de lentes volvió a levantar una ceja.- No me digas que la perdiste. -Le dijo, y el pelirojo no le respondió. -¿Cómo pudiste perder a una bebé?.

-¡¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?!¡Despues buscaré una respuesta!¡Ahora ayudame tú también a buscarla!

-Hmp, solo lo haré porque necesito medirla y pesarla -dijo el pelilila de lentes.

-SI, SI, DEJEN DE DAR EXCUSAS Y HAGANLO – dijo Ayato, ya que lo dicho por Reiji en cierta forma era lo mismo que habían dicho los otros dos hermanos, excusas para acceder.

-Tsk -chasqueó la lengua Subaru. - Ya buscamos en todos los lugares posibles.

-¿Dónde está Raito? -Pregunto Kanato.

-¡A quien le importa donde está ese estúpido!¡Seguro él habrá salido ayer y ni habrá vuelto!¡Más importante encontremos a Chihinashi!

-Hmp, puede ser. -dijo Reiji. -No lo escuche entrar. -Pero bueno, lo que en sí no sabén los hermanos es que en esta ocasión Raito no había salido la noche anterior, por lo que es obvio que no escucharon su llegada.

-¿Por qué no podemos percibir el olor de Yui-san?-Preguntó Kanato

-Seguro será porque al ser bebé su olor es más suave, y parece mismetizarse facilmente. - Le dijo el rubio.

-¿En que lugares no buscaron? -Les preguntó Reiji.

-Mmm... -pensó Ayato. - No sé recorrimos toda la mansión y el jardín.

-Entonces... -Empezó Shu .- Solo queda buscar en los pasajes subterraneos.

-¿Cómo podría llegar ella hasta allí? -dijo Kanato.

-Empecemos con que al hacer una bebé, que no sabe ni gatear, no debería haberse ido de la cama. -Dijo Subaru. - Por lo que de por sí la situación no tiene sentido.

-¡Pero es mejor que nada! -Dijo Ayato. -Iremos a buscarla ahí.

Luego de lo dicho por el pelirojo fueron hacía los pasajes subterraneos, recorriendolos por completo, sin encontrar ningún rastro de Yui.

-No está. -Dijo Shu.

-Entonces solo nos queda la salida que conecta los túneles con el exterior. - Dijo Reiji.

-Y si no está ahí, se la tragó la tierra. -Dijo Shu.

Ayato suspiro. - No entiendo como llegamos a esto.

-Tu estupidez nos llevó a esto. -Le dijo Subaru, mientras todos caminaban hacia la salida con el exterior, estando ya a unos pocos metros.

-¡Callate! Ore-sama no... -empezó, pero se interrumpió al escuchar la risa de Yui. Todos se miraron y para no perder más tiempo se teletransportaron fuera del túnel.

Al estar fuera la buscaron con la mirada, y en efecto, allí se encontraba. A unos quince metros de ellos Raito se encontraba jugando con Yui en la orilla del lago, estando él sentado en el agua (que no le llegaba ni a taparle la cadera), teniendola sentada entre las piernas. Ella jugaba chapoteando las manos contra el agua, ya que parecia divertirle, mientras que Raito reía y la alentaba a seguir. La rubia se encontraba solo en pañales, y el castaño solo con su pantalón y camisa, sus ropas faltantes se encontraban lejos del agua.

Luego de que la mayoria de los hermanos suelte un suspiro, y Ayato se golpee la cara con su mano se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Oe, Raito! ¡¿Por qué te llevaste a Chichinashi?! ¡La estuve buscando por todos lados!¡Casí me dá un infarto cuando me desperté y no la ví! - Dijo Ayato captando la atención de Raito, quien lo miraba, en cambió Yui seguía chapoteando, riendo y gritando.

-Nfufu~ No te enojes Ayatin~ Es que MiniBitch-chan se había despertado antes que tú~ y como no parecias tener intenciones de levantarte~ Además cuando me vió me hizo un ademán para que la alse en brazos, asique decidí llevarla a caminar~

-¿Y por qué no estabas más cerca de la mansión? -Le preguntó ahora Subaru.

-Porque a MiniBitch-chan le gustaba mucho el paisaje de los arboes~ asique le quise mostrar este lugar~

-¿Y porque la metiste al agua?, puede que haga calor, pero no se si a tal punto. -Le dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-Nfufu~ Es que ella se quería meter~ y como no me pareció una mala idea~

Reiji dió un suspiro.- La proxima vez avisa si te la llevas, lo mismo vá para todos, así nos tenemos que ahorrar de buscarlos.

-Ok Reiji-kun~ No volverá a pasar~ -Le dijo el castaño. -Aunque al menos ayudó a pasar el rato de una manera entretenida~

-No entiendo por qué Chichinashi parece tan entuciasmada con el agua, si no sabe nadar. -Dijo Ayato observando como seguía jugando ingnorando a los demás presentes.

-Es porque Yui-san ahora es una bebé, todos lo bebés adoran el agua, o bueno, por lo menos la gran mayoría. -Le respondió Kanato.

-¿Ya ha comido Yui? -Le preguntó Reiji a Raito.

-Nop~ Yo solo cuando la ví le cambié el pañal y me la llevé~

-¿Y eso hace cuanto fué? -Le preguntó ahora Shu.

-Mmm... ¿Qué hora es?~

-Las nueve y cuarto a.m. -le dijo Reiji fijandose en su reloj de bolsillo.

-Me la lleve a eso de las siete y medía de la mañana~ asique saca la cuenta~ hace casi dos horas~

-Osea que Ayato no se dió cuenta que se fué hasta despues de un rato. Qué estupido hermano, ¿No es así, Teddy?

-¡Dejen de insistir con que Ore-sama es estúpido!¡Porque no lo es!-Les gritó Ayato.

-Raito, vistela para que podamor ir a la mansión para que coma algo.

-De acuerdo Reiji-kun~ -dijo el castaño para luego hablarle a la bebé. -Vamos MiniBitch-chan, seguro tendrás hambre. - Luego se levantó con ella en brazos y ella cambió su cara a una triste. -Vamos, vamos~ Te prometo que volveremos en un rato~ -Le dijo para hacercarse a su saco y sacar el pañal que había guardado hace un rato, y acostarla sobre la prenda tendida.

-¿Por qué tenías un pañal en el saco? -Le preguntó Subaru con una ceja alsada.

-Nfufu~ Fué por precausión~ -Le sacó el pañal que llevaba puesto (ya que se encontraba mojado)y le colocó el nuevo, tirando el anterior en una bolsa que llevaba en el saco.- Lo que sí, me arrepiento de no haber traído talco~ - Ante lo dico por el castaño todos levantaron una ceja.

-Cuando llegemos a la mansión ponselo. -Le dijo Shu – Ahora apúrate así nos podemos ir.

-Nfufu~ no te preocupes MiniBitch-chan~ la proxima véz traeré talco~- Le dijo Raito colocandole la ropa.

-Nee Teddy ¿Crees que Raito terminará siendo un cambiador portatil? Por qué yo creo que vá por ese camino.

Ante el comentario de Kanato Ayato no pudo evitar reir por lo bajo, al igual que Subaru. Pero lo que todos sabían, pero se negaban a admitir, es que seguramente ellos terminarían como Raito, llevando pañales en los bolsillos o artículos similares.

Cuando el castaño terminó de vestir a Yui, la iba a acomodar en sus brazos, pero Ayato la agarró.

-Dame a Chichinashi, Ore-sama la llevará. -Dijo Ayato, susurrando después por lo bajo- Estupido roba Chichinashis.

-Nfufu~ Yo no la robé, solo que como pasaba por ahí y la escuché gritando y riendo sola me dio penita~ - Dijo poniendose su saco.

-Hmp – bufó Ayato.

Luego de esa "conversación" se dirigieron de nuevo a los túneles para ir a la mansión. Ayato cargaba a Yui contra su hombro, haciendo que la cabeza de esta mirase hacia atás, donde se encontraba el resto de sus hermanos (Ya que caminaba a unos pasos delante de ellos). En el camino Yui miraba a Raito (Que se encontraba a solo un metro de distancia de ella), y este le devolvía la miraba haciendole gestos provocando que ella sonriera, él le hacía gestos como ofreciéndose a llevarla en brazos, y ella en respuesta estiraba los suyos.

-Nfufu~ Nee Ayato-kun~ Déjame llevarla~

-¿Por qué?- Dijo girando la cabeza para verlo, sin parar su andar.

-Por qué quiere que la lleve~ es obvio~ -dijo estirando los brazos en dirección a Yui para que el pelirojo vea que era cierto lo que decía.

-Hmp, solo porque Chichinashi quiere. -Dijo Ayato "sin darle importancía" aunque estaba un poco enojado por que Yui eligió que su hermano lo lleve en vez de él, pero ya iba a descubrir sus trucos para que también demande el estar con Ore-sama.

Raito tomó a Yui de los brazos de su hermano, haciendo que esta los agitara emocionada. La acomodó contra su costado agarrandola solo con un brazo, mientras ella jugaba con los cabellos del castaño, tirando de ellos levemente.

El transcurso a la mansión sigio con silencio por parte de los Sakamakis, mientras que Yui se reía por que cuando jalaba de los cabellos de Raito este en distintos tonos decia "Au, Au" aunque en sí no le dolía, pero servía para hacerla pasar el tiempo.

Entraron al salón principal de la mansión, se estaban por ir cada uno por su lado, hasta que Reiji los detuvo.

-Esperen, les enseñaré como calentar la mamadera, para que no tengan que estar siempre dependiendo de que yo lo haga.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno, la verdad es que este capitulo lo escribí muy rapido porque estaba inspirada *-* (y por cierto, lo sigo estando asique ya empiezo el capitulo 3 ) y además por sus hermosos comentarios :3 , y acabo de terminarlo, por lo que lo subí instantaneamente (por que sé lo feo que es que no suban capitulo, más cuando te dicen que lo tenían escrito pero no lo subían por diversas razones 7-7 , asique dice "mejor lo subo antes de que me pase algo y tenga que dejarlos esperando eternamente") y bueno, así lo hice.

Me gustaría si me podrían dejar nuevamente comentarios ;D ya que me alegra muco leerlos ^u^ , Sinceramente no esperaba recibir comentarios, pero cuando empezó a sonar las notificaciones de los mail con sus comentarios les juro que me emocioné un monton y me puso recontra feliz.

Oh y como en mi mail me aparecieron mensajes que no supe como responderlos :x los responderé por aquí.

 _From:_ **Priscilla :** Tenes razón XD tendría que hacer una nominación y ponerlos a calificar lol. Y sí, Subaru solo se lleva infartos con Ayato teniendo a Yui :D.

 _From:_ **Azukichan44:** Me alegra que te parezca linda y si, puede que sea llamativa xD. Y con respecto a la aparición de los Mukamis, tenlo por seguro que apareceran, pero con respecto a Kino... sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de como es su personalidad y su tipo de frases que lo caracterizan (ya que la wiki no dice mucho que digamos...) por lo que no lo podré incluir :c ya que no quiero llenarlo de Occ (sé que lo hago con los Sakamakis, pero intento sinceramente de no hacerlo). Pero, si en el transcurso de lo que me tardo en escribir la historia aparecen nuevos datos de él y encuentro un espacio en la historia veré si lo incluyo c: (Ya que podría ser interesante ewe).

 _From:_ **Guest:** Claro que incluiré a Shu, ya seguro en el proximo capitulo o en el otro le toca cuidar a Yui ewe, y veremos que pasará xD.

 _From:_ **Abigal** : Gracias, y sinceramente tengo problemas con los ascentos xc, pero como no me gusta usar el auto corrector se me pasan un par de errores. Y ¡Aquí esta la continuación! Y se lo espantoso que es que dejen un fic sin finalizar, yo también soy lectora y para mi desgracia sigo fic que no son actualizados desde abril del año pasado, y no es nada bello que digamos. Asique no la dejaré inconclusa, puede que como la semana que viene empezaré las clases fije un día en la semana para subir capitulo. Asique te pido de corazón que confíes en mí c: .

Oh y gracias por comentar también a **Emiitaah** y a **livewhileyoucan,** que ya les había contestado sus reviews :3

Ya que he respondido sus comentarios, diganme ¿Les gustó el capitulo? ¿Al menos pudo sacarles una sonrisa?¿Creen que todos los vampiros serán un cambiador portatil? xD

Bueno, sin más que decir~

Besos y saludos, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo que lo subiré apenas lo termine~

 **Alyss0603**


	3. ¡No es tan dificil! ¿o, no?

****Disclaimer:** ** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero si este fic, que está hecho sin fines de lucro y con intenciones de hacer pasar un buen rato y sacar alguna que otra sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3 : " ¡No es tan dificil! ¿o, no?"**_

-Hmp, como si Ore-sama no supiece calentar una mamadera. -Le dijo Ayato arrogantemente.

-¿Ah, si? Entonces demustrales como se hace Ayato. -Le dijo Reiji levantando una ceja.

-Hmp- Ayato puso a calentar en una hornalla un jarrón de metal con agua hasta la mitad, despúes fué a buscar la mamadera al cuarto de Yui, donde la había dejado la noche anterior. Mientras sus hermanos se acomodaron en distintos lugares de la abitación, ya que esto parecía tener para rato.

Cuando volvió abrió el refrigerador y sacó un cartón de leche que por el logo y lo que decía era para bebé, la estaba por poner en la mamadera hasta que Reiji lo interrumpió.

-Empezasate mal, tienes que lavar la mamadera para que no se forme moho, y no se junte con los restos del día anterior. -Le dijo Reiji.

-Hmp, Ore-sama ya lo sabía, solo quería probar si estabas prestando atención.

-Como digas – Dijo Reiji rodando los ojos, mientras Ayato lavaba la mamadera. Cuando terminó virtió la leche en el biberón y le puso la tetina, luego la metió en posición veartical en el jarrón de agua.

Todos estaban en silencio, mientras Yui estaba en brazos de Raito viendo como la mamadera flotaba en el agua, y empezada a agitar los brazos, sabiendo que era suya.

-Y dinos Ayato ¿Hasta cuando la dejarás ahí? -Le preguntó Reiji.

-¿Qué, ya tengo que sacarla?

-No era un comentario sarcastico, era una pregunta. -Le dijo Reiji.

-No sé, hasta que se caliente.

Reiji dió un suspiro, y siguió viendo a su hermano.

-Nfufu~ Vamos MiniBitch-chan~ Vayamos a ponerte talquito mientras que Ayatin te calienta la mamaderita~ -Dijo Raito para salir de la cocina, dejando a sus hermanos en silenció. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Yui.

Raito entró y la recostó sobre la cama, tomó el talco y le abrió el pañal, para ponerle un poco del contenido de este, viendo que la Bebé se había paspado, justo como lo suponía.-Nfufu~ Quedate tranquila MiniBitch-chan~ Para la proxima vez llevare talquito para que no te paspes~ - La volvió a vestir y caminó por los pasillos, el castaño notó que la bebé se removia incómoda- No te procupes MiniBith-chan~ le pediré a Reiji-kun alguna cremita para tí~ así te la pongo después de que comas~ Nfufu~

Raito llegó hasta la cocina y abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación, recibiendo la mirada de sus hermanos.

-Nfufu~ Reiji-kun~ necesito alguna cremita para MiniBitch-chan~

-¿Una crema para qué? - Le preguntó el pelimorado de lentes.

-Para MiniBith-chan~ que se paspó y está incomoda~ ¿Por cierto, ya está lista su mamadera?~

-Ahora iré a buscar si tengo algo, y no sé , preguntale a Ayato si ya está. -Le dijo Reiji mirando Ayato.

-Si, Ore-sama dice que ya está -dijo Ayato sacandola del jarrón, tomó un repasador para tomar el jarrón e intentar correrlo del fuego. Lo logró, pero quemó el bello pedazo de trapo en el acto, él no lo había notado (tampoco el olor que emanaba, ya que estaba concentrado en otra cosa), por lo que lo dejó sobre la mesada, cerca de unas servilletas de papel.

Kanato parecia oler el aire con curiosidad. -Que feo olor, ¿No es así Teddy? Parece que el estúpido de Ayato va a incendiar la cosina, otra vez.

-Callate, Ore-sama no quemará la- Dijo pero paró al oler el aire. Buscó con la mirada y vió el repasador quemandose, lo tiró en la pileta y abrió el agua fría, asiendo que se apague poco a poco. -Todo bajo control.

-¿Ah, si? -Le dijo Subaru, provocando que el pelirojo lo mirara-¿Estas seguro? -terminó de decir para mirar la mesada donde se encontraban las servilletas, Ayato siguió su mirada y las tomó para tirarlas junto con el repasador, bajo la canilla abierta.

-Ayato, te pido que no destrozes mi cocina. -Le dijo Reiji serio.

-Tsk, no lo haré, no soy estupido.

-Mmmm -dijo Shu con duda y con los ojos cerrados. - No suenas muy de fiar.

-Callate. - Dijo Ayato para tomar otro repasador y secar la mamadera que bastante caliente, pero supuso que era normal. Con un ademán le dijo a Raito que se la dé y este así lo hizo con una ceja levantada.

La acomodó en sus brazos, y le puso la mamadera en la boca a Yui, y cuando dió el primer sorbo se puso a llorar, por lo que Ayato le sacó la mamadera de la boca.

-¿Por qué llora MiniBitch-chan?

-Tsk, haber que hizo ahora este. -Dijo Subaru acercandose.

Subaru tomó la mamadera que tenía Ayato y le sacó la tetina para probar el contenido,quemandose un poco en el acto.

-¡Hiciste que se queme con esto! ¡La leche está muy caliente! -Dijo el albino para pasarse la mano por la boca.

-Tampoco para tanto, tenmela -le dijo a Raito entregandosela mientras ella lloraba, le sacó la mamaera a Subaru y la probó,y en efecto estaba muy caliente, incluso para él. -Bueno, puede que por esta vez tengas razón.

-Ahí está otro error, -empezó Reiji. -tienes que asegurarte de que la temperatura de la leche sea decuada antes de darsela, para que no pasen este tipo de cosas.

-¿No pudiste haber dicho eso antes? -Dijo Shu, que estaba medio recostado en una esquina.

Reiji se encojió de hombros mientras escuchaba a Yui llorar. -No me esperaba que Ayato sea tan estúpido.

-No Reiji, sabes que Ayato siempre se supera en su estupidez, ¿No es así, Teddy?

-Callense. -le dijo Ayato.

-Lo que generalmente se hace para saber si la temperatúra de la leche está bien es derramar un poco de esta sobre tu muñeca, pero como nosotros no tenemos la misma sencibilidad que los humanos tenemos que probarla.- Dijo Reiji. - Además, maso menos son diez minutos a fuego lento, pero igual deben probarla para no caer en la estupidez de Ayato.

-¿Y entoncés que hago ahora?¿Espero a que se enfrie? -le preguntó el pelirojo.

-En casos como este -Dijo Reiji señalando a Yui llorando en brazos de Raito. - lo mejor es buscar una solución más rápida.

-¿Cuál?

-Como se nota que tu cabeza no funciona decentemente. -Dijo Reiji suspirando.

-Ponle un poco de leche fría -Le dijo Subaru, Ayato lo miró. -¿Qué? Opino que es la respuesta correcta y la más sencilla.

-Y estás en lo correcto Subaru. -Dijo Reiji acercandose al refrigerador y sacando otro cartón de leche con el mismo logo que el anteror, con el llanto de Yui de fondo. - Si llegan a notar que está muy caliente le ponen un poco de leche fría. - Y así lo hizo agarrando la mamadera de las manos de Ayato,entregandosela al terminar.

Ayato la probó y a su parecer estaba perfecta, ni fría ni puso la tetina nuevamente y se acercó a Yui con intensiones de darsela.

-Toma Chichinashi -Le dijo Ayato acercandosela a la boca, pero ella en llanto giró la cabeza negandose a tomarla.- Vamos, Ore-sama la hizo perfecta para tí. -Pero ella se negaba.

-Genial, ahora desconfía al punto de negarse incluso teniendo hambre -Dijo Subaru rodando los ojos.

-Vamos Chichinashi, come algo, sino no creceras -Le dijo Ayato, pero lo ella lo evadía, llorando incluso más fuerte.

-Vamos MinBitch-chan~ esta vez el estupido de Ayatin no la calentó tanto~

Pero nada, ella se seguia negando. Incluso Shu lo intentó acercandosela, pero, o corría la boca ,o la empujaba con sus bracitos.

Kanato se acercó un poco a ella.

-Vamos Yui-san, Teddy te dice que tomes la mamadera – Dijo quedandose junto a ella y mostrandole el oso de peluche, ante esto ella cesó un poco el llanto.

-Puff -Dijo Ayato. - ¿Y ahora que te crees que haces?

Kanato lo ingnoró, y puso el biberón en uno de las manos de Teddy. Yui lo miraba con curiosidad. -Si no la tomas Teddy se enojará.- Y se fue acercando lentamente, ella veía al oso de peluche con una cara serena.-¿De acuerdo? - le dijo agitando al oso un poco, pero ella giró la cabeza.

-Creo que no está funcionando... -Dijo Shu acostandose de nuevo contra la pared, sin dejar de verlos.

Kanato le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se callase, tenía toda la atención de la bebé y no iba a desperdiciar eso - De acuerdo, entonces Teddy se la tomará por tí. -dijo acercando la mamadera a la boca del peluche, ante esto la bebé se sobresaltó y lo miró. -¿Eh?¿A caso quieres tomarla tú? - se la acercó, y ella con un poco de duda se alejó.- Si no la quieres se la daré a Teddy, él si parece quererla.- agitó al oso de peluche.

Yui observaba lo que hacia el oso, y cuando vió que este estaba por "tomarse" la mamadera ella dió un gritio de desaprobación. - Oh, Asique ¿la quieres? -se la ofreció nuevamente y no se negó. -Entonces Teddy te la dará, pero solo por esta vez, la proxima él se la quedará si no la quieres. -Dijo "dandosela" el oso de peluche, provocando que ella riese y tomase la mamadera cuando Kanato se la acercó a la boca, dejando que Raito se la dé.

Cuando vieron que Yui tomaba la mamadera con tranquilidad soltaron un suspiro.

-Me sorprende de lo que es capaz un peluche. -Dijo Ayato sentandose en una silla.

-Es que Teddy no es un peluche, idiota -le respondió Kanato indignado, y veía como Yui observaba al muñeco en sus brazos mientras iba adormilandose.

-Más que el peluche sorprende lo que puede lograr el decirle a un bebé que alguien va a tomar lo que es "suyo" -Dijo Shu.

-Creo que no solo a los bebés les pasa. -Dijo Subaru y luego empezó a "toser"- * Cof * *Cof * Ayato *Cof * *Cof *

-Hmp, Ore-sama no se hace cargo de nada, mocoso.

-¿Entonces no te vas a hacer cargo de inundar la cosina? -Le dijo el rubio.

-¿Eh? Yo no inunde la cosi... -dijo para notar como la pileta y la mesada revalsaban, mojando gran parte del suelo y llegando un poco de agua hasta el rubio, Reiji suspiró. El pelirojo se acercó rapidamente a ver que era lo que lo provocaba, y no era nada más ni nada menos que el repasador y las servilletas de papel que había apagado con agua. Cerró la canilla y retiró lo que obstruia que el agua se fuece por la cañeria.- Si lo habías visto ¿Por qué no lo cerraste?

-Pereza.

-Ayato, ¿Que fué lo que te dije? - Le dijo Reiji.

-Bueno... tecnicamente no digiste nada sobre inundarla, asique...

Reiji se acomodó sus lentes. -El inundar la cosina califica como destrozo. Limpiaras lo que has provocado, y ya que estás la mamadera cuando Yui termine con ella.

-¡¿Que?! -Dijo Ayato. Logrando que Subaru, Raito, Shu y Kanato lo silenciaran, ya que Yui estaba tranquila comiendo y no la querian exaltar. El pelirojo volvió a hablar, pero esta vez en voz baja. - Ore-sama no tiene por qué hacerlo.

-No me importa, lo haras quieras o nó. -Dijo Reiji.- Y solo les permito estar en mi cosina cuando es necesario y solo para calentarle la mamadera, no quiero que hagan nada más.

-Tsk. -dijo Ayato

-Nfufu~ Creo que alguién se va a tomar una siestita~ -Decia casi susurrando notando como Yui se negaba a cerrar los ojos.

-Pero si dijiste que se levantó hace dos horas. -Dijo Kanato mirando a Raito.- Va a terminar como Shu.

-Es normal que duerma una siesta -dijo Reiji. -Es común en los bebés, no es que se le pegó el sindrome del _bueno-para-nada._

 _-_ ¿Y cuanto debería dormir? -Le pregunto Raito.

-Con una hora y media estará bien. -Le dijo el pelimorado de lentes para empezar a retirarse. - Si les urge algo importante, estaré en mi laboratorio, Raito después te alcanzo la crema para Yui.

-Ok Reiji-kun~

-Por cierto, hoy sí iremos al instituto, por lo que decidan quien la va a cuidar. -Dijo Reiji para salir de la habitación.

-Tsk, si ya teminaron Teddy y yo nos iremos a dormir, odio que haya tanta luz. -Dijo Kanato, también saliendo de la habitación.- Y hoy Teddy no la cuidará, tal vez otro día.

-Yo me voy a dormir a un lugar más silencioso.Y hoy yo no la cuido, tengo mucha pereza.- dijo el rubio desapareciendo de la habitación.

-Tsk. Yo me largo -Chasqeó la lengua Subaru para salir de la haitación, dejando a dos de los trillizos allí.

-Hmp, ¿y ahora que harás con ella Raito? -Le dijo Ayato notando como poco a poco Yui se debaja llevar por el sueño.

-Pues llevarla a su habitación~ -Dijo Raito como si fuera obvio.

-¿No piensas devolversela a Ore-sama?

-Nfufu~ ¿Por que debería?~ -Le contestó el castaño con su tono jugueton, pero en cierta forma con molestia.- Además tienes que limpiar~ - Raito le sacó la mamadera a Yui cuando notó que se habia dormido.- Por cierto, ten~ -dijo dandole el biberón, el pelirojo lo agarró.

-Porque Ore-sama la estaba cuidando hasta que te la llevaste. Además puedo hacerlo en otro momento. -Dijo para dejarla sobre la mesada.

-Mmmm... si lo pones de esa forma... -Dijo seriamente, Ayato supuso que estaba sediendo.- Nop~ Dije que después de tí seguía yo, asique me quedaré con ella hoy y además la cuidaré cuando ustedes vayan al intituto~ -Dijo para empezar a salir de la cocina con Yui durmiendo en sus brazos, ingnorando lo que le decía Ayato como reproche. El pelirojo se resignó y se puso a limpiar.

El castaño subió las escaleras, y entró al cuarto de la rubia, la depositó suavemente boca arriba en el medio de la cama y se teletransportó rapidamente a su cuarto para agarrar uno de sus crucigramas y un lapiz, para luego nuevamente volver al cuarto.

Se acercó a la cama y se acostó al lado de Yui, mientras resolvía sus crucigramas. Estuvo así unos minutos, hasta que paró por una de las referencias que habia leído.

-"Lo ultimo que pierden las personas" -Leyó y miró a Yui dormir. Se respondió automaticamente sonriendo, para luego decir y escribir.- La "esperanza".

/~/~/~/~/~/~/

-Ya, ya, MiniBitch-chan~ -Le decía Raito, que tenía llorando a Yui en brazos, mientras le daba palmaditas a su pañal. – Reiji-kun ya traerá una cremita para tí~

Yui solo durmió cuarenta minutos de siesta, ya que se levantó llorando, Raito la tomó en brazos y se puso a caminar por la habitación para hacer tiempo hasta que Reiji le traiga la crema que le había pedido.

-¿Qué le pasa que grita como si le estuvieran cortando un dedo? -Decía Subaru apareciendo en la habitación.

-Tsk, grita mucho, no me deja dormir. -Dijo apareciendo Shu acostado contra el respaldar de la cama.

-Nfufu~ como le había dicho a Reiji-kun, MiniBitch-chan se paspó y obviamente le molesta~ y él todavía no me trajo una crema para ella~ -Raito miró a Yui.-Nfu~ MiniBith-chan~ En vez de gritarme a mí, podrías decirle a Reiji-kun "¡Reiji treme la crema de una buena vez!" o algo así~... No sé~ yo solo sugiero~ podría ser más efectivo~

-Tsk, iré a buscar a Reiji para que me la dé. -Dijo Subaru para salir de la habitación, no sin antes escuchar.

-¡Ahí va super Subaru por nuestra cremita~! ¡Subaru-kun al rescate~!

El albino se dirigió hasta el laboratorio de Reiji y entró sin tocar la puerta. -Reiji, necesito la crema que te había pedido Raito.

-Si claro Subaru, pasa. -dijo sarcasticamente. - Aquí la tienes, se la iba a llevar pero me entretuve con algo. - dijo dandole un pote, el albino lo abrió y vió que era una crema de un color crudo. No se movió y lo miró desconfiado. -Si, es crema que sirve para lo que necesita Yui, no es mada raro, tiene vitamina A para la rejeneración de la piel y un poco de aloe vera. -Aun así el albino lo miró desconfiado, el de lentes rodó los ojos. -Si no me crees ponte un poco.

El albino se puso un poco en la mano, y en efecto, no se le desintegró la piel ni le salió nada extraño, nada fuera de lo normal.

-De acuerdo, si es crema. -Dijo para salir el albino, cuando salió escuchó de Reiji "¿Y qué era lo que te estaba diciendo?" pero lo ingnoró y llegó hasta la habitación en la que se escuchaba el llanto de Yui. Entró a la habitación.

-¡Bitch-chan, mira lo que trajo Subaru-kun! -dijo al ver que Subaru traía la solución a sus problemas, bueno, tal vez no a todos, pero si al del momento. El castaño tomó el pote que el albino le ofrecia. -Dile "¡Gracias Subaru-kun~, después te daré un besito~!" - Ante lo dicho por el castaño el albino levantó una ceja y se sentó en la cama del lado contrario al que estaba Shu, quedando junto a Yui que acaba de ser reposada suavemente en la cama por Raito.

-Hmp. - "Dijo" el albino viendo como Raito le levantaba el vestido a Yui para desabrocharle el pañal.

-Nfufu~ tu pachola está más roja que la cara de Subaru-kun sonrojadito~ y mira que es dificil superarlo~ -Dijo tomando la crema y empezando a pasarle sobre la zona que estaba paspada.

-Callate. -Le dijo Subaru, y vió que a medida que el castaño le ponía crema la bebé iba disminuyendo el llanto.

-Mmm... ¿Y sí tedejamos así un rato? -Dijo Raito en duda de ponerle el pañal o no, ya que la bebé había dejado de llorar y lo miraba.- Mmmm... ño mejor ño~ ño quiero limpiar el piso cuando quieras ir al baño~ Nfufu~ - Dijo graciosamente poniendole un nuevo pañal, tirando el anterior en el sesto de basura.

-Por fín un poco de silencio. -Dijo Shu cerrando los ojos.

-Ahora estas más comoda~ ¿No es así, MiniBitch-chan~? -Le decía graciosamente haciendo que riese. -Dale las gracias a Subau-kun~ -Dijo para sentarse y tomarla por debajo de los hombros para que quede frente a Subaru. Ambos se miraron, bueno, en realidad Yui se reía y le extendia los brazos rozando su cara y el albino solo la miraba.- Dale un besito a Subarito que se portó bien y te trajo cremita~

-¿Qué? -Dijo Subaru sorprendido. El castaño acerco a la bebé a la mejilla derecha del albino, y ella abrió un poco la boca, mordiendo levemente al chico; este solo se quedó como piedra al sentir que la bebé babeaba su mejilla.

-¿Ves? MiniBitch-chan te dá las gracias a su manera~ -Decía divertido al ver quieto a su hermano.

-Más que darle las gracias parece que ahora sí se lo va a comer. -Dijo Shu abriendo un ojo para verlo, ya que oía su conversación y le parecia entretenida.

-Nfufu~ Ella solo te está dando un besito Subaru-kun~ no te está por matar ni nada parecido~ no estes tan tenso~ es solo una bebé~

-Callate -le dijo el albino, y cuando habló le dió un poco de cosquillas el sentir que la bebé le mordisqueaba la mejilla, claro, obviando que se sentía extraño, eso estaba de más decir. Además que sintió que la bebé hacía burbujitas de saliva con la boca, haciendole un poco de gracia, aunque claro, no lo diría en voz alta. - ¿Hasta cuanto planeas dejarmela?

-Nfufu~ que amargado~ y eso que ella te demostraba cariñito~ - Alejó a la bebé de Subaru y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-Callate. -Le dijo limpiandose la cara con el dorso de su mano, ya que estaba toda babeada.- ¿Y ahora que harás con ella?

-Mmmm... - Dijo el castaño para mirar a Yui. - ¿Que hacemos ahora MiniBitch-chan?~ Porque no pareces querer dormirte de nuevo~ - estuvo en silencio verios segundos.

-...¿Entonces...? - Le dijo Subaru, pero el castaño solo miraba a Yui.

Raito vió que la rubia agitaba los brazos hacia el frente, como queriendo golpear el aire. -¡Eso es!~ eres bastante inteligente MiniBitch-chan~ vayamos al lago como te prometí~.- Se levantó.

Estaba por dejarla en brazos de Subaru, pero vió que este no tenía intenciones de tomarla, por lo que se la dió a Shu, que abrió los ojos al sentir que tenía un pequeño peso en sima. -Tenmela un momento, no la sueltes. -dijo acomodandola en los brazos del rubio, dejandola sentada sobre sus piernas y contra el pecho de este. Agarró los brazos de Shu y los cruzó frente a Yui, para que no la soltara, lo que le faltaba era que se le caiga al rubio.

El mayor de los trillizos se dirijió hacia el mueble donde la rubia tenía sus cosas, y tomó un pequeño morral (bandolera) de color marrón, donde guardó una toalla rosa, pañales, la crema de Reiji, toallas humedas para bebés y talco.

Se acercó al rubio nuevamente y vió que Yui jugaba con lo que sobraba del cinturon de este. Corrió los brazos de Shu y la tomí en brazos, acomodandola contra su costado. Antes de retirarse de la habitación se giró hacia sus hermanos.

-Volveré cuando a MiniBitch-chan le agarre hambre~ asique nos vemos en un rato~ -Dijo para salir de la habitación y notar como sus hermanos tambien desaparecian de esta para luego estar en sus cuartos.

El castaño se dirigió hacia los pasajes subterraneos y caminó varios minutos, mientras que Yui jugaba con su cabello. Luego salió y fue al mismo lugar donde antes estaban, colgó el morral en la rama de un arbol y le sacó el vestido a Yui, colocandolo luego sobre la misma rama. Luego se sentó, para sacarse los zapatos, su saco y camisa (todo esto sin soltar a la rubia), poniendolos junto a las otras cosas.

-Nfufu~ juguemos en el agua, la lala lalaaa~ con Mini-Bitch-chaaan~ la lala lalaa~ - Canturreaba el castaño mientras se metía en el agua para sentarse a la misma altura en la que rato antes estaba, no se iba a arriesgar a ir más profundo.

Yui chapoteaba feliz mientras reía, estaba tan feliz, Raito miraba que por algo tan insignificante como el agua... sus gestos estaban llenos de vida, sus ojos que antes cuando era mayor habían perdido un poco su brillo ahora resplandecian como el sol mismo... tal vez no era mala idea consentirla un poco, además no era algo del otro mundo, por lo que valía la pena, con tal de verla así...

-Nfufu~ cuidado MiniBitch-chan~ -Le dijo Raito al ver que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó contra su pierna. La sentó nuevamente y siguió jugando un rato, el castaño solo la miraba y se reía de vez en cuando, ya que aveces Yui se salpicaba la cara y hacia gestos graciosos de sorpresa.

Raito tomó una piedra y llamó su atención-Nfufu~ mira~ mira~- Dijo tirando la piedra al agua y haciendo que rebote varias veces sobre esta. Yui rió, gritó y agitó los brazos, el castaño lo hizo de nuevo y ella volvió a tener la misma reacción. Ella agarró una piedrita tamién y lo único que logró fue tirarla bruscamente frente a ella, haciendo que salpique, por lo que se desilucionó un poco- Nfufu~ No te preocupes~ ya te saldrá~-Yui siguió chapoteandoya que vió que no le iba a salir.

Luego de un rato el castaño volvió a hablarle- MiniBith-chan~ ¿No tienes frío en el agua~? - Le preguntó, ya que veía que ella seguía jugando pero se estaba poniendo un poco pálida y los labios se le ponian morados.-¿Por qué no salimos~? Te vas a enfermar~ ¿Por qué no vamos a comer~? - Le dijo.

La tomó en brazos y la sacó del agua, ella hizo una cara de disgusto.- Vamos~ vamos~ volveremos en otro momento~ además ya es medio día y el sol te debe de pegar muy fuerte~ no quiero que te me quemes~ y parece que te me vas a morir de frío~ - Fué hacia donde estaban sus cosas.

Le sacó el pañal, tomó la toalla y secó a la bebé procurando que quede totalmente seca. Luego le puso crema, después el pañal y por ultimo el vestido, para despues sentarse y ponerla entre sus piernas para poder vestirse él. Solo se puso la camisa, ya que su saco se lo puso a Yui sobre los hombros.

-Nfufu~ Vamos a tomaaaar~ una mamaderaaaa~ con MiniBitch-chaaaan~ -Cantaba e improvisaba Raito mientras se paraba y se colocaba el morral.- la lala lalaaaa~ . Se dirigió a los pasadisos y caminó para llegar a la mansión. - Hoy jugamos con MiniBitch-chaaaan en el aguaaaa~ y no le diremos a Reiji que te estabas por enfermaaar~ porque se vá a enfadaaar~ la lala lalaaaaa~ -

Yui se reía por escuchar cantar a Raito, agitaba sus brazos y piernas. - Mmmm... MiniBitch-chaan~ podría ser mejor i~doloo~ que el rubio mal teñi~dooo~ porque soy creati~vooo~ y mucho más lin~dooo~ jo jojo jojooo~ -decía con gracia mientras entraba a la mansión.

Cuando entró a la mansión se dirigió a la cocina, se asomó hacia los costados para ver si habia alguien, y para su suerte estaba despejado, Yui soltó un gritito- Shhh~ MiniBitch-chan has silencio~ que Reiji-kun no se entere~.

Entró a la cosina, notó que todo estaa limpio nuevamente, luego llenó un jarrón con agua y lo metió en el fuego que habia prendido, tomó la mamadera (que habia lavado el pelirojo) y la metió en este, miró la hora. Se iba a sentar hasta que lo pensó mejor.

-Mmm... Jueguemos en la cosina~ mientras Reiji no está~ ¿Reiji está~? - preguntó al aire y miró para los costados, no habia señal de movimiento, seguro todos estaban durmiendo. Yui rió al ver que movia la cabeza siguiendo un ritmo imaginario. -Nop~ no ta~ -dijo graciosamente, agarró una olla y la llenó también de agua, prendió otra ornalla y la puso a calentar.

-Juguemos en la cosina~ mientras Reiji no está~ ¿Reiji está~? - preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez agitando a Yui y moviendola para todos lados para que vea- ¿Dices que Reiji-kun está~? - le preguntó a Yui que solo sonreía y agitaba los brazos.- Nope~ no ta~ . La rubia se quedó mirando interesada su mamadera en el agua mientras el castaño miraba la olla.

Luego de unos pocos minutos de observar la olla vió que el agua habia empezado a hervir. -Mmm... Reiji-kun en esta parte le mete los macarrones~ aunque siempre los está pesando y no se qué más~ -Dijo para tomar de la alacena el paquete de macarrones secos. Tiró la mitad del contenido de este y vió que era muy poco.- Mmmm... mejor pongo más~ no parece ser mucho~- Dijo virtiendo todo el paquete. Se iba a sentar hasta que se acordó de algo. -¡Cierto~! Le tengo que poner sal~ - Dijo agarrando el salero y tirando sin pudor el contenido de este. -Sip~ parece que ahí está~

Se fue a sentar a una silla que estaba contrala mesa, sentó a Yui frente a él y se puso a jugarle durante unos minutos. Había un plato sobre la mesa, y al estar la rubia sobre esta lo intentó tomar- No, no, MiniBith-chan~ no toques eso. -Le dijo, pero él se distrajo al escuchar un ruido fuera de la cosina, por lo que no notó que la rubia tiró uno de los platos de la colección de Reiji, rompiendolo en el acto. -¡MiniBitch-chan te dije que no lo toques!

Raito miró el plato roto, dió una rapida mirada hacia los costados y con el pié lo patió hacia abajo de la mesa.-Nfufu~ Nadie vió nada~ intentemos no hacer más destrozos, ¿Si?- La rubia lo miró y rió- Nee MiniBitch-chan~ ¿Crees que ya esté tu mamadera~? - Le dijo tomandola en brazos y dirigiendose a el jarrón que tenía la mamadera.

La sacó del agua y la secó con un repasador, la abrió y la probó, para su suerte estaba justa, asique le puso la tetina y se la dió a Yui para que la beba. Se sentó y la acunó en sus brazos y susurrando le dijo- Jueguemos en la cosinaaaa mientras Reiji no está~ ¿Reiji está~? -miró para los costados y no habia nadie. Escuchó el agua hervir y rebalsar, por lo que tuvo que sacarle la mamadera a Yui para poder cargarla y apagar el agua, esta estaba por llorar. -Disculpa MiniBitch-chan, ya te la devuelvo~

Observó que la olla a poco y le revalsaban los macarrones, ¿cuando se volvieron tantos? Si apenas y cubrian un cuarto de la olla... Ah, cierto que escuchó una vez que al ser una pasta seca se hincha... osea que... ahora tendría macarrones para toda la semana... yupi... bueno eso lo podría superar, despues de todo era su comida favorita, solo necesitaba estar comestible y sería suficiente para él. Se puso a canturrear nuevamente mientras se gachaba para fijarse si habia apagado por completo la hornalla.

-Juguemos en la cosinaaa~ mientras Reiji no estáá~ ¿Reiji está~? -Dijo para levantarse.

-Aquí estoy -dijo Reiji apareciendo atrás de él, obviamente asustandolo y provocando que la rubia suelte un gritito porque no sintió su presencia, casí se cae con Yui en brazos. - ¿Me buscabas para algo? -dijo sin notar la olla rebalsada, el castaño se levantó nervioso.

-Oh-h, hola Reiji-kun~ Creí q-que estabas durmiendo~ que susto me has dado~ jejeje -dijo alejandose de él.

-¿Que hacías en mi cosina?

-Pues... hacerle una mamadera a MiniBitch-chan~ -dijo Raito mostrandosela.

-¿Y si ya terminaste por qué no te retiraste?¿Que es ese olor?

-P-pues...

-¿Estabas "cosinando"? ¿Incluso cuando dije que no lo hagan?

-B-bueno... emm... ¡Mira! ¡Subaru rompió otra pared! -Dijo señalando la pared contraria a la que se encontraban, Reiji siguió con la mirada el dedo del castaño, por lo que este se teletransportó fuera de la mansión. Raito empezó a correr con Yui y la mamadera en brazos mientras ella reía.

-Escondamonos por el bosque~ o Reiji nos matará~ ¿Reiji está? -preguntó y miró para atrás. - Nop~ nos salvamos MiniBitch-chan~ No está~. -Voló hasta un arbol y se sentó en una rama, aprovechando la sombra que le brindaba este, le devolvió la mamadera a Yui para que coma no era su actividad favorita el estar a la luz del día, pero al menos ayudaba a que se pase más rapido el tiempo. Luego de unos diez minutos la bebé termino de comer, por lo que Raito volvió a "cantarle".

-Reiji nos busca para matar~nooos~ la lala lalaaa~ y eso que no vió que rompimos un pla~tooo~ la lala lalaa~ mejor nos escondemos un ra~tooo~ la lala lalaaa~ para no morir en sus ma~nooos~ la lala lalaaa~.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola~! ¿Como andan~? Me disculpo de no haber subido antes el capitulo, es que como mi cumpleaños fué el domingo me la pasé saliendo de aquí para allá y no tuve tiempo de escribir~ además que las galletas con droga que me dió **I am Panda Kawai** me terminaron de dar la inspiración para terminar el capitulo (?).

Por cierto, les cuento algo? ME CAG* EN FANFICTION, ¡confundió los mensajes que había mandado! Y es más ¡Algunos no sé si los envió! Asique los contestaré aquí, disculpenme si alguno ya se habia mandado pero es porque quiero estar segura de que reciban respuesta [responderé los comentarios que fueron publicados en el capitulo 2( que en mi mail aparecia como que lo habian publicado en ese cap, asique ante la duda maten a gmail xD (?)), y si de estupida llego a contestar otro disculpenme, además como se me hizo un embrollo ya ni se que contesté, por lo que es probable que si ya contesté algnu comentario la respuesta aya sido distinta ].

 **Isa-chan1114 :** Ya le tocará, solo espera ewe.

 **Alba Salvatore:** Viste! Yo tampoco encontré ninguno, por eso lo escribí ewe.

 **From: Guest: ¡** Me alegra que te divierta! Es que es una pregunta obvia, solo Ayato pierde a una bebé xD .Yo tambien me lo imagino como si fuese un cap del anime al escribirlo~ ayuda a la inspiración (?)

 **From: Guest:** Claro que la continuaré, y sí aparecerán los Mukamis ewe.

 **Emiitaah:** Es que siiii la idea es que llegue el punto en que no solo los lectores quieran abrazarla y besarla sino también todos los hermanos :3 (?) ewe

 **Lucia:** Me alegro~ y todos se van a convertir en cambiador poco a poco ewe. Y Reiji es como el manual que nunca le dieron a nuestro padres (?) ewe.

 **Priscilla:** Me alegro que te haya gustado :3, y sí, Ayato no tiene un largo camino por recorrer, sino un recontrarequete laaaaaaaaaargo camino lol , nah mentira, hace lo que puede el pobre xD. Y safó de que haya sido Raito porque sino ahí si se moría ewe. Raito les está haciendo competencia y les está llegando xD, pero igual todos van a intentar relucir ewe.

 **Azukichan44:** Jajajajaja me alegra saber que estas al pendiente de mi fic :3 y Yui ademas de ternurita es una lokilla ewe, y voy a hacer que los Mukamis también reluzcan y tengan sus momentos con Yui.

 **Panchis:** Es que sí, verlos en modo mama on hace que parezcan bien askasdkljda, y Subaru deberá aprender a resusitar, porque... bueno lo dejo hasta ahí para no hacer spoiler ewe.

 **Hakuri-sempai:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado estea historia! y Subaru estan jodidamente hermoso y protector que dan ganas de que exista en verdad xD. Yo también opino que Raito en el fondo es una buena persona, aunque no todo el tiempo, por lo que quiero relucir esa parte de él para que además de divertida la historia se vuelva asdajsfkasfk y den ganas de que los Sakamakis (y las otras dos familias que aparecerán) reluzcan su adorabilidad siempre (?) . Y haré que cada hermano tenga su momento cuidando a Yui (para que todos quedemos contentos :D), y para tu suerte dentro de poco les tocara xD (uno o dos capitulos, ya que primero viene otro hermano). Asique ¡nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! Además Ayato no es tan malo siendo niñera... bueno si, pero se esfuerza a su manera xD

 **Rena:** ¡Me alegra un montonaso que te haya encantado! :3

 **I am Panda Kawaii:** Aguante Raito-cambiador-portatil ewe!. Los mukamis pasarán dentro de un par de capitulos~ ya que primero quiero que los Sakamakis tengan sus momentos con Yui. Y gracias por las galletas, fueron lo que me hizo terminar el capitulo. Ewe.

Bueno, ¡Muchisimas gracias a esta hermosa gente que ha comentado! ¡Por favor no dejen de comentar! adoro que me cuenten lo que les parece :) , porque eso significa que realmente tienen algo para decir y me interesa leerlo :D

Besos y Saludos a tod s~ y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ewe.

 **Alyss0603**


	4. Juguemos a entretenerte

****Disclaimer:** ** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero si este fic, que está hecho sin fines de lucro y con intenciones de hacer pasar un buen rato y sacar alguna que otra sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4: "Juguemos a entretenerte"**_

La bebé de la cual se estaba haciendo momentaneamente cargo Raito se movia ansiosa, agitando sus brazos y piernas en señal de emoción. El castaño decidió que la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo sería entreteniendo a Yui con algo, en este caso dejandola acostada sobre el cesped, sentandose frente a ella y jugandole con los pies de esta.

Ella se removia y reía, ya que al parecer le daba cosquillas. Estuvieron así un rato, Raito cambiaba con que parte del cuerpo de la rubia jugarle para que no se le aburriera.

-Nfufu~ como se nota que eras niña eh~ no te cansas mas~ -Le dijo tomando sus dos manitos y sentandola suavemente, para luego soltarla.

La bebé se sentó y se pudo mantener unos pocos segundos, ya que se empezó a caer contra uno de sus costados. Raito la sostuvo antes de siquiera estar a medio camino de tocar el suelo.- Nfufu~ eso estuvo cerca MiniBitch-chan~ -La volvió a sentar. -¿Por qué no practicamos el mantenernos sentados~? Vamos~ vamos~ sé que puedes~ -Lo siguieron intentando, pero no duraba más de 10 segundos así.- Bueno~ dejemoslo así por hoy~ ya te saldrá~

La tomó en brazos y se levantó- ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta más y despues volvemos a ma mansió~? Supon~go yoo~ que el mal~humoooor se le pasóóóó~ a mi hermano mayoooor~ -Caminaron por lo menos una hora, en la que Raito se dedicó a entretenerla contandole un poco de su vida y a tararear alguna que otra canción de piano, claro sin olvidarnos de que seguía improvisando versos.

-Nfufu~ ¡Vayamos a la mansióóóóón~! Donde nos espera el depredadoooor~ que contal de vengar su platooo~ nos cortará un brazoooo~ pero si el enojo se le fueee~ puede que la vida perdoneee~ pero nadie lo sabraaaa~ hasta llegaaar~

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión y Raito se asomó por la puerta con precaución, y al no ver a Reiji suspiró y volvió a "cantar".- Nfufu~ parece que no hay nadieee~ que con nuestra vida acabeee~ .

Terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? - Le pregunta Ayato que cuando sintió su prescencia se les acercó.

-¡Nos salvamos MiniBitch-chan~! ¡En vez del desquiciado~ vino el estupido de mi hermano~! -Dijo provocando que Yui gritase mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.- No, espera, eso es malo.

Ayato levantó una ceja y lo miró, intentó ingnorar parte de su comentario anterior.- ¿A quién te refieres con "desquiciado"? ¿Hablas de Reiji?.

-Yes~ con MiniBitch-chan rompimos un plato y yo estaba cocinando~ -Le decía el castaño estrando caminando por la sala y parando para escuchar alguna respuesta de su parte.

-Oh, asíque por eso que a la vista eran menos. Ya me parecia que faltaba uno.- Dijo Reiji apareciendo atrás de Raito, y sobresaltandolo, haciendo que con Yui pegue un pequeño saltito.

-O-oh Reiji-kun~ ¿P-pasa algo~?-Le dijo temeroso el castaño.

-Si, pasan muchas cosas. ¿Qué pasó exactamente con mi plato?.

-¡Fue Bitch-chan!¡Yo no hice nada!¡Ella lo tiró!

-¿Y acargo de quién se encontraba ella?

-Pues... a mi cargo...

-Entonces tú tienes la culpa de dejar que la bebé lo haga.

-B-bueno...

-¿Y por qué estabas "cocinando"? -Le dijo el de lentes seriamente viendo como Ayato le hacía gestos a Yui para hacerla reir, con intentenciones de que vaya a sus brazos, pero no lo lograba porque la rubia además de verlo estaba entretenida agarrando el cabello del castaño.

-B-bueno... se me antojaba comer algo~

Reiji suspiró cansado -Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, la próxima vez tendras como castigo limpiar la mansion, y no saldrás en las próximas noches por que te encerraré en los subterraneos. ¿Te quedó claro?.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo,- Le dijo rapidamente.- Claro como el agua, No lo volveremos a hacer, ¿No es así MiniBitch-chan?- Le dijo mirando a la bebé, sacandole la atencion que tenia sobre Ayato, provocando que este se enojara, ya que estaba a poco de que ella vaya voluntariamente a sus brazos. 

-Hmp- "Dijo" el mayor de lentes. - Raito, en una hora dale de comer, ¿Entendido?.

Raito puso la mano de Yui sobre su cabeza como pose militar- Copiado~

El plimorado de lentes se fue dejando solos a los dos ojiverdes.

-Oe Raito, Chichinashi queria venir conmigo hasta que la distrajiste.

-Nfufu~ ¿Ah, si~? - El castaño miró a la bebé y vio que esta miraba a Ayato.-MiniBitch-chan~ ¿Me vas a abandonar~? ¿Por el idiota de "Ore-sama~? - Dijo fingiendo una cara triste.

-Ore-sama no es idiota, imbesil.

-Nfufu~ ¿Por qué no dejamos que ella elija~? Aunque claro, es obvia el resultado.

-Tch, por supuesto.

Raito sonrio.- Vayamos a hacerlo en el cuarto de Bitch-chan~ así la dejamos sentada y ninguno tiene ventaja de distancia~

Los dos hermanos fueron al cuarto de Yui, Raito la sentó sobre la cama, entre dos almohadas. Los dos hermanos se alejaron unos pasos de ella, qudando a la misma altura.

\- MiniBitch-chaaan~ Si lo elejis a él~ solo aburrimiento encontrareis~- Yui lo miró y rió. Ayato lo miró con una ceja alsada, ¿Que era esa forma de hablar que usaba su hermano? Intentó no darle importancia.

\- Oe Chichinashi, Ore-sama es mejor que este.- el pelirojo le sonrió y le hizo un par de muecas a la rubia, provocando una risa mas sonora.

Raito frunció el ceño, luego se le ocurrió una idea. Se teletransportó rápidamente hasta su habitación, tomó su amado sombrero y volvió al cuarto de la rubia. 

-¡Mira MiniBitch-chan~! - le dijo mostrándole el sombrero, ella lo miró curiosa.

-Oe, eso es trampa. 

-Nfufu~ Claro que no~ en la guerra todo se vale, además no es mi culpa ser más astuto que tú~ 

-Tsk, ¡Callate! Además no por eso Chichinashi te... -empezó, pero no terminó la frase al ver a la rubia. Yui se encontraba roja, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños.- Oe, ¿Que le pasa a Chichinashi?. 

Raito también miró a la rubia, pero no le contestó. 

-Nfufu~ yo creo que MiniBitch-chan quiere competir contra Subaru-kun~ O tal vez está tomando una decisión tan difícil que no sabe que hacer~ 

Ayato rodó los ojos.- Hablo en serio idiota. 

-Nfufu~ es que no sé que decirte~. 

Yui dejó de apretar los puños y empezó a reirse. Los dos ojiverdes la miraron confundidos hasta que sintieron un olor horrible.

-¡Se nos pudrió Chichinashi! - Decia Ayato mientras iba hacia una de las ventanas y la abria. 

-Nfufu~ pensar que MiniBitch-chan únicamente toma leche~ 

-Seguro Reiji le puso algo para que Chichinashi entre en estado de descomposición. 

Raito río ante el comentario de su hermano.-Cuanto más rápido la cambies antes se irá el olor~ 

Ayato lo miró con una ceja alsada. 

-¿"Ore-sama" no sería su primero en todo~? Pues entonces sé el primero en cambiarle el pañal sucio~

El pelirojo abrió la boca con intenciones de decir algo, pero prefirió callarse ya que lo que estaba por decir seguro lo pondria en desventaja.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la bebé, la recostó suavemente, le abrió el pañal y automaticamente lo volvió a cerrar, ya que se le ocurrió una idea que seguro le daria una ventaja con Yui.

-Cuidala un segundo.-Dijo Ayato, Raito lo miró pero no dijo nada.

-Okey~ Veamos que se le ocurre a mi hermanito MiniBitch-chan~

Ayato salió de la habitación, caminó por los pasillos y fué hasta el laboratorio de Reiji, al cual entró sin tocar.

-Oe Reiji.

-¿Qué quieres Ayato? - Le respondió con molestia, dejando a un lado los tubos de ensayo que tenia en la mano.

-¿Con qué puedo bañar a Chichinashi?- Reiji lo miró con una ceja alsada. -Me refiero a que si debo usar algo en especial.- El pelimorado lo seguia mirando igual. - ¡Que si tienes Shampoo para bebé o algo!

-No, no tengo, que alguno vaya a comprar y que de paso saque a Yui a dar una vuelta. -Le dijo.

-Pero lo necesito ahora.

-Entónces usa un poco de Shampoo normal, pero asegurate que no le entre en los ojos porque llorará.

-De acuerdo. -Le dijo para irse, fue hasta el cuarto de Kanato, entró y vió entre la penumra de la habitación que este estaba durmiendo, pero claro, no le importó. - Oe, Kanato. -Le dijo aventandolo un poco para despertarlo. El pelimorado no dió señales de despertar, incluso le dió la espalda ¿ Como osaba darle la espalda a Ore-sama?.-¡Kanato!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Le devolvió enojado el grito el pelimorado, mediosentandose en la cama. - ¡¿No ves que Teddy está durmiendo, imbesil?!.

-¿Tienes otro vestido para Chichinashi?. -Le preguntó ingnorando lo anterior dicho por el pelimorado.

-Hmp, claro que sí. - Le dijo menos molesto, se levantó (Dejando a Teddy recostado sobre la cama) y orgulloso se fué hasta uno de sus muebles, donde arriba de este habia mucha ropa pequeña. Tomó

toda la ropa en sus brazos y se le dió a su hermano.- Ten, guardala en el cuarto de Yui-san para que no me vuelvan a molestar.

-Es un monton de ropa.- Dijo asombrado de la cantidad que habia hecho su hermano en tan poco tiempo, ya que tenia seguro más de diez conjuntos de ropa.

-Hmp, con esto va a tener para un largo tiempo, además si llega a crecer un poco le seguirá entrando porque calculé un sobrante para despues modificarla. -Le dijo y vió que el pelirojo de su hermano lo seguia viendo.- Ahora vete así puedo seguir durmiendo. -Luego de lo dicho se volvió a acostar, y el pelirojo salió de la habitación y volvió al cuarto de la rubia.

Cuando entró dejo las prendas sobre la cómoda, y se dirigió al baño para poner un tapón en la bañera y llenarla de agua. Se quedó (con muca fuerza de voluntad, ya que le molestaba que tardase tanto) hasta que esta se terminase de llenar, ya que estuvo regulando la temperatura del agua. Volvió al cuarto y vió que Raito le estaba jugando a Yui. Se acercó hasta ella y corrió a Raito.

-Ven Chichinashi, vamos a darte un baño. -Le dijo solo sacandole el vestido, para luego tomarla en brazos.

-Nfufu~ Cuando termines traemela~ -Le dijo el castaño cuando el pelirojo estaba saliendo.

-Hmp.

Caminó hasta el baño, entró y despejó un poco el lavabo, luego depositó a Yui sobre este y le sacó el pañal sucio, la limpió con el mismo y despues lo cerró.

La tomó en brazos y seacercó a la bañera, estaba por meterla allí, pero lo pensó mejor, no caería en la misma dos veces. Salió al pasillo y gritó.

-¡Oe, Subaru! - Después de unos segundos lo vió salir de su habitación con una cara molesta, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres? - Dijo viendo que Ayato tenia a Yui sin ropa en brazos mordiendose el puño.

-Necesito que me digas que te parece la temperatura del agua. - Le dijo entrando al baño, el albino le siguió con una ceja alsada. Se arremangó un poco más uno de los brazos y lo metió en el agua. -¿Y?

-Está bien. -Dijo para sacar el brazo, se acercó a Ayato y secó su brazo con la ropa de este.

-¡Oi! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -Le dijo al ver que el albino se limpiaba contra su campera, pero no queria hacer ningun movimiento brusco por la bebé que tenía en brazos.

-Secarme ¿No es obvio?. - Le dijo cuando ya tenía el brazo secó, se estaba por ir, pero Ayato lo detuvo.

-Espera, tenmela un segundo. -Le dijo. Acomodó uno de sus brazos en el pecho y no le dió tiempo a reaccionar ya que le puso a Yui en este. Subaru no hizo nada, bueno esceptuando el colocar otro de sus brazos para terminar de acunarla por si se le llegaba a caer, pero fuera de eso se quedó quieto mientras la bebé lo miraba mientras se mordia el puño.

Ayato se sacó la campera y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, luego volvió a tomar en brazos a la rubia.

-No la ahoges.- Dijo Subaru para dirijrse a la puerta, y después salió de la habitación habitación.

-Tch, maldito mocoso. -Le dijo con desdén. Se acercó a la bañera y metio a Yui en la bañera.

Notó que, o iba a tener que sostener a Yui para que no se hunda, o iba a tener que vaciar un poco bastante la bañera para poder sentarla. Optó por vaciarla un poco sacando el tapón que habia puesto, pero en ningún momento sacó a la bebé.

Fué sentando a Yui en el fondo, y cuando el agua le quedaba por debajo de los hombros volvió a tapar la bañadera. Yui estuvo chapoteando en el agua, y Ayato la sostenia (aunque el estar en cunchillas no le molestaba no le era comodo el estar contra la bañadera)y le mojaba un poco la cabeza para limpiarle un poco el pelo, y se dió cuenta que le faltaba algo, ¡Claro!¡Le faltaba el Shampoo!. Se giró y vió que sobre el lavabo estaba el Sampoo que Yui usaba, bufó, ¿Por qué debía de estar tan lejos de la bañera?Entró en la duda de, o dejarla en la bañera y agarrar rapidamente el endemoniado envase, o de sacar a la bebé y buscarlo.

Tuvo que descartar ambas opciones, si la llegaba a dejar se podria caer y ahogar, y si la sacaba podría llegar a tener frío. Pero, para su suerte se le ocurrio una opción mucho más sencilla, sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Subaru! -Grito el pelirojo, y como supuso el albino no tardó ni un minuto en entrar por la puerta, seguramente porque sabía que lo que le iba a pedir estaba relacionado de alguna manera con Yui.

-¿Ahora que quieres? - le dijo acercandose a él.

-Pasame el Shampoo que esta sobre el lavabo. -Le dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Para eso me llamaste? -Le dijo molesto, se estaba por retirar de la habitación hasta que el pelirrojo habló.

-Bueno, si no quieres entonces dejaré a Chichinashi y lo buscaré yo, y no te aseguro que no se ahogue. - El pelirrojo hizo movimientos con intención de dejarla.

-De acuerdo. -Le dijo rapidamente y agarró el envase que le pedia el pelirojo, se lo dió y se retiró sin decir nada.

-¿Viste Chicinashi? Esa es la ventaja de que Ore-sama tenga subordinados. -Le dijo con gracia, ella chapoteó y le tiró un poco de agua en la cara y parte del pecho al pelirojo, este se limpió la cara pero no dijo nada, en algun momento se vengaria de alguna forma.

Ayato con delicadeza desconocida le puso muy poco Shampoo sobre su cabello, notando lo pequeña y fragil que era su cabeza. Lo exparció un poco y se empezó a reir por los peinados graciosos que podia hacer con el poco pelo de Yui. Estuvo así unos minutos, luego hizo que ponga la cabeza para atrás y con una mano le hizo una especie de bicera a la altura de las cejas (para que no le caiga agua en los ojos) mientras que con la otra le tiraba agua para enjuagarle el pelo, e intentando hacer que no se le caiga con voluntad.

Cuando dió por finalizado el baño se encontró con otro problema: no tenia toalla. No podia sacarla sin toalla, ya que la ropa de ella estaba en su cuarto y podria agarrar frío. Lo pensó mejor.

-¡Subaruuu!. -Gritó, y efectivamente en menos de un minuto el nombrado entró, obviamente enojado.

-¿¡QUÉ?! - Le gritó el albino, y Yui también gritó sonriendo.

-¿Por qué hay tanto griterio? - Dijo Shu apareciendo. - Son muy molestos, no dejan dormir.

-Necesito que me traigas una toalla. -Le dijo Ayato tranquilamente a Subaru, ingnorando lo dicho por el rubio.

-¿A caso me viste cara de sirviente?.

-Empecemos por que todos son subordinados de Ore-sama, y además Shu no lo va a hacer, y se qué tu sí.

El albino rodó los ojos, estaba por salir para ir a la habitación de Yui para ir a buscar una toalla, pero Ayato lo interrumpió.

-Ah, y ya que estas, tira el pañal sucio que está ahí.

Subaru bufó, pero aun así lo tomó y fue a la habitación de la rubia, donde vió a Raito Acostada en la cama de ella haciendo unos crucigramas. Tiró el pañal, despues abrió un cajón y sacó una toalla blanca. Volvió al baño y se al lado del pelirojo.

-Mira Chichinashi, el mocoso te trajo una toalla.- Le dijo Ayato para tomarla en brazos, se paró y Subar extendió la toalla y la envolvió en ella. El albino se fué al igual que el rubio. Ayato fué al cuarto de Yui y la depositó en la cama al lado de Raito y la secó. En la cama ya habia una muda de ropa y un pañal, por lo que no tuvo que buscar nada.

-Ayato-kun~ ponle la crema que me dió Reiji~ - Le dijo el castaño.

-No me dés ordenes.- Le dijo, pero igual lo hizo. Luego la vistió con la pollera lila (Que no le llegaba ni hasta las rodillas) y una musculosa que en la parte de abajo tambien era lila pero que a medida que subia se iba haciendo más claro hasta llegar a blanco (en degradez). Ayato la tomó en brazos.

Raito levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Dile gracias a Ayatin por haberte bañado~ -Le dijo Raito para tomarla en brazos.- No no~ mejor dale un besito~ -Le dijo y le puso a Yui en la mejilla para que le de un "besito"corto, luego la separó del pelirojo.

Ayato lo miró con una ceja alsada.

-¿Qué? MiniBitch-chan te dio las gracias a su manera~ ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende~? Como no habla da besitos~

-Hmp, esta Chichinasi. Ore-sama acepta tu gratitud. -Le dijo. -Nos vemos Chichinasi – la "saludó" y se retiró de la habitación.

-Nfufu~ MiniBitch~chaaan~ ahora que estas limpita~ ¿Por qué no tomamos la mamaderita~? -Le dijo Raito, fueron a la cosina, y calentaron la mamadera, luego salieron al jardín y allí Yui comió. Luego de eso Yui quedó dormida, el trillizo mayor la llevó a su cuarto, donde durmió una hora y media.

-Nfufu~ MiniBitch~chaaan~ vayamos a la ciudaaad~ a compraaaar~ -Le dijo Raito, ya que sabia que Yui no tenia Sampoo para bebés, y además seguramente necesitaria comprarle un camiador portatil (Esos que se enrollan). Antes de salir le pidió dinero a Reiji, que no se negó en darselo.

Raito y Yui fueron hasta la ciudad en limosina, cuando llegaron el castaño le pidió al chofer que le espere.

El castaño entró en la primer pañalera que encontró, y se dirigió al mostrador donde habia una empleada.

-Disculpe señorita. -Le dijo para llamar su atención.

-¿Si, señor? -Le dijo, ya que vió que tenía a la bebé en brazos, por lo que supuso que era su hija.

-Estoy buscando Shampoo para bebé, y jabón liquido. -Le dijo el castaño, Yui se quedó mirando una sonajera de color rosa con detalles blancos y pequeños anillos de colores colgando en la parte baja de donde se agarraba, donde estaba un aro de adorno.

-Claro, ¿Con algún olor en particular?

-No, ninguno en particular, dejelo a su criterio. -le dijo cortesmente giñandole el ojo.

La empleada buscó por unos estantes y le trajo lo que le había pedido. - ¿Algo más?

-Un camiador portatil, por favor.

-De acuerdo .-Le trajó lo que le pidió. -¿Algo más?

Raito vió que Yui estaba viendo la sonajera y no se pudo resistir en comprarsela. -Y esa sonajera.

La empleada le juntó todo lo que habia pedido. -¿Nada más?

Raito se contuvo de responderle "si, tu número" , pero no lo dijo, la muchacha no era para nada fea, pero ahora estaba con Bitch-chan y toda su atención tenia que ser para ella, además era tan adorable que le daban ganas de no soltarla.

-No, nada más.- Le dijo pagandole luego de que le dijera el precio.

-Gracias por su compra.

-No hay de qué. -Le dijo giñandole un ojo.

Volvieron a la limusina y despues regresaron a la mansión. Cuando llegaron Yui se puso a jugar con Raito el resto de la tarde, además de que estuvieron "practicando" el que la rubia se mantenga sentada. También tocó un poco de piano para ella, ya que parecia gustarle el escucharlo.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la cena, y todos los Sakamakis se reunieron, ya que Reiji recomendó que empiecen a cenar juntos para que (al que le toque) no se olvide de alimentar a Yui.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y todos (a escepción de Raito) empezaron a comer.

-Reiji-kun~ ya fuimos a comprar Shampoo y jabón liquído~ -Le dijo mientras alimentaba a Yui.

-Bien, entonces ya no nos queda comprar nada.

-Nfufu~ Kanato-kun~ es muy bonita la ropa que le hiciste a MiniBitch-chan~ -Le dijo alagandolo.

-Claro que sí, porque Teddy sugirió los modelos.

Yui dejó de tomar la mamadera para empezar a gritar con una sonrisa, y de vez en cuando el grito se volvia carcajada. Los hermanos la miraron, Raito no le hacia señas ni nada como para que riese.

-Ya se volvió loca, ¿No te parece, Teddy?.

-Qué le hace tanta gracia a Chichinashi. -Decía viendo que reía sola.

-Si, sin ninguna duda enloqueció, además de gritar de la nada se rie sola. -Dijo Shu viendola.

-No me parece algo anormal, pero tampoco es común que grite de la nada. -Comenzó Reiji. -Tal véz quiera comunicarse, y la única forma que encuentra es mediante gritos.

-Puede ser~ o tal vez si enloqueció~ pero con su disimulo no se notó~

-Hablando de enloquecer, ¿Por qué hablas con rima? -Le dijo Subaru.

-No lo sé~ ¿Por qué será divertido, tal vez~? Además~ aveces divierte a MiniBitch-chan~

De un momento a otro Yui dejó de reir y gritar.

-Se calló. -Dijo Ayato.

Yui volvió a comer.

-Bueno, parece que se sacó las ganas de comunicarse. -Dijo Reiji.

La cena terminó en silencio. Luego los Sakamakis se fueron para el colegio.

-Diles adios MiniBtich-chan~ que ellos a la escuela se irán~ pero nosotros safamos~ ya que la torura evitamos~ -Le hablaba Raito mientras con Yui veía desde la puerta a sus hermanos irse.

Raito en véz de llevarla a su cuarto la llevó a la habitación donde se encontraba el piano, donde con un brazo la acunó y con el otro tocó una simple mediodia que después de unos minutos la durmió. Luego la llevó a su cuarto, apagó las luces y la acostó en la cama, se acostó junto a ella y prendió un velador para seguir con sus crucigramas un rato.

Para la suerte del castaño, Yui solo se despertó dos veces en la noche, una cuando volvieron sus hermanos (que fué porque Ayato y Subaru estaban discutiendo por los pasillos, y la despertaron), y otra porque parecia tener hambre.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó Yui primero, se giró con mucha dificultad sobre su costado, y quedó frente a la cara de Raito que estaba durmiendo (mirando para su dirección) con un brazo extendido sobre su cabeza. Yui con una de sus manos empezó a tocarle las mejillas a Raito (aunque claro, no había mucha delicadeza por ser tan pequeña), despertandole a los pocos minutos.

-Oh~ Buenos días MiniBitch-chan~- Le dijo mirandola. -¿Dormiste bien~? - Como respuesta ella reía y le seguía tocando la cara. -Parece que si~ ¿Quieres tomar la mamadera? ¿Qué hora será? -Se preguntó y se volteó un poco para ver que eran las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana.- Mmm... algo me dice que este va a quedar como tu horario de despertarte~

Raito se levantó, le cambió el pañal y luego la llevó hasta la cocina para calentarle una mamadera y alimentarla, luego se fuerón al jardín trasero para estar en el pasto y que Yui se habia acordado de lo que compraron ayer, antes de salir habia agarrado el sonajero rosa, con el cual se entretuvo un rato. Luego cambiaron y estuvieron caminando otro rato mientras Raito tarareaba una canción de piano.

Cuando ya se hizo mediodía Yui durmió una siesta al aire libre, de la cual se levantó dos horas despues con hambre. Raito la alimentó y luego inventó un cuento sobre un perrito y un gatito, y le iba dibujando en unas hojas mientras narraba, esa fué una actividad que alucinó a Yui, ya que como había dos colores le llamaba la atención. Después ella se puso a garabatear (a duras penas, ya que con suerte y podía agarrar el lapiz) con esos mismos lapices, entreteniendose un largo rato.

-Mmm... debería de conseguirte más lapices de colores~ -le dijo, ya que parecia muy "inspirada"

Ya cuando eran las cinco de la tarde Raito volvió a darle la mamadera, pero esta vez solo durmió una hora, ya que estaba muy activa. Fueron a la haibitacion donde estaba el piano, luego"tocaron" (ya que Yui parecia apuñalar al pobre piano) pero el castaño no le dijo nada, ya que notaba que queria copiarlo. Estuvieron así hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

-Miren lo que dibujó MiniBitch-chan~ -Le dijo Raito a sus hermanos antes de que se sentaran, mostrandole la hoja que anteriormente estuvo pintando la rubia, no habia nada del otro mundo, solo garabatos que querian lograr ser algo.

Ayato lo miró con una ceja alsada. -Eso no es un dibujo, son rayones.

Subaru que estaba a su lado le dió codazo.

-Nfufu~ puede que parezca eso~ pero MiniBitch-chan se esforzó en hacerlo~ y muuucho~ ya que con suerte y lograba agarrar el lapiz~.

-Bueno, Teddy opina que la intención fué lo que contó, podria haber sido peor.

-Sientence a comer. -Les dijo Reiji, todos se sentaron y esta vez comieron en silencio, a escepción de algun que otro comentario de Raito. Cuando terminaron la cena y se estaban por ir Raito le entregó a Yui a Shu.

-Nfufu~ Te toca~ -Le dijo y se fué a cambiar.

-¿Qué? -Le dijo sorprendido mirando a Yui en sus brazos, se la acomodó contra su hombro y esta empezó a jugar con su auricular. -¿Por qué la tengo que cuidar yo?

Raito volvió con listo con su uniforme y le contestó.

-Nfufu~¿Por qué no~? Eres el mayor~ deberías poder cuidarla~

-Pero no tengo ganas.

-Pues lastima~ -Le dijo Raito. -Bye bye MiniBitch-chan~ -Le dijo llendose con sus hermanos hacia la limusina.

Shu miró a Yui contra su hombro, y suspiró. - Creo que nos estafaron, ¿No te parece?

 _Continurará..._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola holaaaaa! ¿Como andan hermosuras? Yo cansadas por empezar las clases (aunque solo tuve dos semanas, y que una fue solo de dos dias cofcof) y ademas este capitulo lo escribi parte en mi celu (cofcof mientras en historia "hacia" tarea ewe, es que bueno, me agarro ataque de inspiracion y no la queria perder) y parte en la compu. Peeero bueno, ahora que es feriado pude terminar el capitulo y como ademas es fin de semana quiero ver si para antes del sabado hago y subo el proximo capitulo ewe. Y como vieron ¡En el **proximo capitulo** le tocará a **Shu**! u y creo que no me costará mucho escribirlo porque ya tengo masomenos una idea ewe.

Bueno ¡Vamos a la respuesta de los comentarios que me llegaron!

 **Azukichan44:** Gracias~ y me pareció una idea interesante hacerlos de una forma tan... por así decirlo bizarra xD y lamento la demora , intentare de subir capitulos mas seguido, pero el problema es cuando la inspiracion no aparece, pero dudo que me vuelva a pasar porque ya tengo una idea de como sigue esto ewe.¡Ah! Y muchas gracias tambien por las felicitaciones :D

 **From:Guest:** Es que Raito es todo un artista (?) Nah, pero a proposito hice que no todo rime ewe así es mas divertido xD. Y bueno... una vajilla más... una vajilla menos... ¿A quien le importa? XD (cofocof solo a Reiji Cofcof) y Ayato da risa por ser un lokillo ewe.

 **Isa-chan1114:** ¡Gracias! Y aquí está el cap ewe, por cierto, me mataron tus hashtag jajajajajaja morí de risa x'D enserio muy buenos :D

 **From:Guest:** Emm respecto al subir capitulos no tengo una fecha para subir capitulos, ya que llos subo a penas los termino. Y no, no tengo Wattpad y tampoco subo esta historia allí (sinceramente porque no se manejarlo)

 **Kumori lizeth:** Yo tambien lo quiero, pero nop se puede negar que lo es x'D, y Raito si puede cuidarla bien al parecer ewe.

 **Emiitah:** Jajajajajajajajaja a mí me dió ternurita el escribirlo :3 . Y bueno, le tocará a Reiji despues de Subarito, asique para tu desgracia tendras que esperar :(, pero ojo, sera en tres caps masomenos 7u7

Bueno, me encantan sus comentarios y me divierto leyendolos, asique por favos mis vidas ¡no dejen de comentar! Me gusta saber que hay alguien leyendo, y más si me deja algun sexy comentario 7u7 .

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo~

Besos y Saludo~

 **Alyss0603**


	5. Seria más sencillo si fueras más como yo

****Disclaimer:** ** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero si este fic, que está hecho sin fines de lucro y con intenciones de hacer pasar un buen rato y sacar alguna que otra sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5 :**_ **"** ** _Seria más sencillo si fueras más como yo_ "**

-Tsk, esto es una molestia. - Dijo subiendo las escaleras con la rubia contra su hombro mientras ella tocaba el cable de su auricular. - "Eres el mayor" -Dijo con burla. -Tch, por que no fuí el segundo. - Decia molesto mientras caminaba, hasta que sintió que la bebé le sacó uno de sus auriculares del oído. -No, no, esto no se toca. - Le dijo sacandoselo de la manito. -Lo que me falta, ya veo que me lo rompes. -Volvió a colocarse el auricular y vió que la bebé empezo a poner una cara triste. -Tch, no ponas esa cara, te pones fea.

El mayor entró al cuarto de Yui y la depositó boca arriba en su cama, donde al lado tenia el juguete que le dió Raito. Cuando la dejó ella empezó a soltar quejidos.

-No te quejes, si fuera por mí dormiríamos en el piso de la sala, cansa mucho el subir hasta aquí, agradece que te dejé en tu cama. -El rubio apagó la luz del cuarto y se acostó a su lado, contra el borde de la cama y haciendo que la bebé le quede a la altura del hombro. Prendió la luz de un velador y después cerró los ojos. - Hora de dormir. - Dijo bajando un poco el volumen de su Mp3, y huzó su brazo izquierdo como almohada .

Pero Yui no parecia tener intenciones de querer dormir. La bebé con mucha dificultad se giró contra su costado y tomó el juguete que horas antes habia elegido, y obviamente empezo a jugar con el, provocando ruido. El rubio frunció el ceño y abrió un ojo mirandola jugar y reir ¿Por qué no podía dormir en paz?.

-¿No entiendes la parte de "dormir"? Si me lo preguntas, dormir es sinónimo de tranquilidad y SILENCIO -Dijo remarcando la ultima parte, pero claro, la bebé seguía en lo suyo sin importarle el rubio. - Shhhh -Le dijo, y por unos segundos la bebé se quedó en silencio. Él volvió a cerrar los ojos.- Gracias.

La bebé agitó dos veces su sonajera, provocando que el rubio abriera un ojo, por lo que ella se quedó en silencio viendolo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y la bebé repitió la misma acción. Esto se repitió unas cuantas veces más hasta que el rubió se cansó, ¿y como no hacerlo? La bebé esperaba a que el cerrara los ojos para hacer ruido.

-¡SHHHHHH ! -La silenció mientras abria los ojos, provocando que la bebé riera fuertemente, el rubió se cansó y le sacó la sonajera escondiendolo adentro de su ropa, provocando que la bebé lo vea molesta. -¿Qué? No me mires así, tú te lo buscaste. - Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y para su suerte no escuchó nada por unos minutos, hasta que sintió que algo se abrazaba a su brazo. Abrió un ojo, y en efecto, la bebé se habia girado y ahora le estaba agarrando casi el hombro, no le dió importancia.

Pero empezó a sentir que le tiraban del pelo.

-... ¿Tanto te cuesta el dormirte? Las dos noches anteriores a estas horas ya estabas como por el quinto sueño. -Le dijo. Al parecer la bebé estaba poniendo mucho empeño en llegar hasta él, porque ahora la tenia a la altura de su cara, y para alguien como ella debia de ser dificultoso.

Con más razón, con solo verla ya se cansaba.

Se giró contra su costado para quedar frente a ella, cerró los ojos y con una mano le empezó a dar palmaditas en el pañal.

-Shh... Duermete de una vez. - No sintió ni escuchó nada por parte ella, por lo que supuso que ya se habia dormido. Intentó dormirse, pero sintió que le apretaban las mejillas. -...¿En serio? -Le dijo cansado.

Estuvieron así como una hora, ella le jalaba de las mejillas y él la miraba ¿Qué le parecia tan divertido a la bebé? Después empezó a jalarle del pelo, y a tocarle la cara, pasando otro rato ¿Qué pasaba que la bebé no se dormia? Se giró para ver el reloj. ¿Por qué carajos seguía despierta? Bueno, la verdad es que el tiempo pasó muchisimo más rapido de lo que esperaba, sin que se diera cuenta faltaban muy pocas horas para que lleguen sus hermanos.

Intentó volver a dormirse, y estuvo a punto de lograrlo si no hubiera sido porque Yui empezó a gritar. El rubio la miró molesto.

-...¿Me estas jodiendo...? - Le dijo, era más que obvio que ella queria su atención. Ella empezó a reirse al ver que la miraba. El rubio se dió cuenta de que iba a ser más dificil de lo que se imaginaba. Con su mano apuntó a la rubia y empezó a agitar sus dedos sutilmente.- Duermete... contagiate un poco de esta pereza... yo sé que lo quieres...yo sé que lo deseas... ahora duermete... -Le dijo y la bebé empezó a reirse más sonoramente.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se sentó y sentó a la bebé frente a él, sostenienola para que no se caiga.

-¿Por qué no te duermes? -Le dijo, y ella lo miró. - No te quedes callada, dame una respuesta que lo justifique. -Le dijo, ella extrañamente estaba callada. Shu se dió cuenta que costaria demasiado dialogar con ella.- Nisiquiera me dejas pasarte un poco de pereza, no la rechaces... únete al lado oscuro, donde está permitido dormir veiticinco horas diarias sin interrupciones... -Pero nada, solo provocaba más risa en ella. - Y no, por más que pienses que me equivoque no lo hice, mi ideal es dormir veinticinco horas, por más que el día tenga veinticuatro. - Seguía intentando dialogar con ella el rubio.

Dió un largo suspiro.

-Si quieres que te entretenga te informo que no lo vas a lograr, suena muy trabajoso hacerlo, suficiente con que hablo más de lo usual, y eso me cansa. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo un poco más simple? - Le dijo llamando su atención. -¿Quieres que te lea algo? Eso suena más sencillo. -Yui lo miró curiosamente. -No tengo libros para niños, pero tal vez te podría traducir algunas de las leyendas que hay en mis libros de Latín. -Dijo y miró a su alrededor viendo que estaba en el cuarto de Yui y no el suyo.

Extendió uno de sus brazos en dirección a la puerta y lo agito levemente en señal de que estaba muy lejos - Libros vengan a mí... -Dijo pero nada pasó, suspiró.- Tendría que practicar haber si puedo desarrollar telequinesis... Nah... suena incluso mucho más trabajoso. -Miró a la bebé. - ¿Es necesario? -Le dijo refiriendose a lo anterior dicho sobre los libros, la bebé lo miró seriamente como diciendo "Tú lo dijiste, ahora te jodes y te haces cargo" y se lo imaginó con la voz de la rubia, cosa que le causó gracia.

Se levanto tomando a la bebé en brazos y poniendola contra su hombro, sin siquiera dar un paso empezó a quejarse. -Ahh... ¿Qué comes que estás tan pesada? -La bebé lo miró y rió. - Ok, no. Sé que dije una estupidez. Tú no eres la que pesa, la gravedad se puso en contra nuestra... ¿O será que en realidad es una señal divina para que nos quedemos acostados sin hacer nada?. -La bebé empezó a tirarle del pelo. -Ya entendí, buscaremos los libros como te prometí.

Y con mucha más fuerza de voluntad que antes empezó a caminar hasta su cuarto. Cuando entró y bajó la pequeña escalera practicamente se tiró contra su cama (obviamente poniendose de costado para no lastimar a Yui) y se quedó así un rato, hasta que sintió que la rubia que tenia abrazada en sus brazos le empezó a jalar nuevamente del cabello.

-Bien, bien, no te me alteres que no me habia olvidado. -Dijo dejandola acostada contra la cama. Se acercó hasta su escritorio y de uno de los cajones sacó un libro bastante antigüo que tenia un titulo en Latín. Se acerco en la cama y agarró a la bebé para luego sentarse contra el respaldar poniendose con las piernas cruzadas y sentandola en el hueco que se formaba entre estas. Leyó para sí las primeras tres paginas en las que cada una tenía una frase que venia leyendo hace años, pero que hoy la vió de otra forma, y sin quererlo repitió la primera en voz alta, razonandola de forma inconciente.

 _-Mors certa, sed hora incerta* -_ Citó en voz alta. - A esta altura de mi vida, por más que hace tiempo me hubiese gustado que se acabase, quiero seguir viviendo, por lo que no creo ni tampoco dejaré que mi vida se termine. No ahora, y menos con lo que he obtenido. -Dijo abrazando disimuladamente a la bebé que se mordía el piño mientras miraba el libro.

El rubio movió la cabeza y empezó a leer y traducir en voz alta el libro que tenía en sus manos, mientras le señalaba las pinturas que representaban cada historia para ir explicandole (aunque sabia que no le entendia mucho). Le leyó las historias que supuso que más le entretendrían, como la Historia de Rómulo y Remo que llamaron bastante la atención de la joven (Seguramente porque en una de las pinturas estaba pintada la loba que se los lleva para amamantarlos). Practicamente terminaron de leer todo lo que se podría llegar a considerar "interesante" cuando ya era pasada la media nohe.

-Bueno, está lectura y adquisición de conocimientos fué muy interesante, pero me parece que ya va siendo hora de que te vayas a dormir.. -Dijo para acostar a la bebé, dejando el libro de lado. - Waw... acabo de sonar como Reiji.-Dijo con gracia al notar lo maduro que sonó- Pero enserio, no sé como es que sigues despierta a estas horas de la noche, ya que te tienen acostumbrada a un horario de dormir nocturno. - Acostó a la bebé y apagó la luz, dejando nuevamente prendido un velador. Cerró los ojos y le dió palmaditas en el pañal, estuvo así varios minutos hasta que sintió que le tiraba del Mp3, por lo que prefirió sacarselo y dejarlo sobre la pequeña mesita. Ella empezó a reir. Se sentó nuevamente, pero esta vez la acunó en sus brazos

-Haber... Cuentame ¿Qué pasa que no te quieres dormir? ¿Eh? -La bebé se reía y hacia ruidos que se los podía asimilar a gritos ya que no se le entendia nada en concreto.- Bueno, entiendo, cuentame más... -Le dijo. Estuvo escuchando a la bebé unos minutos más. -Entiendo... Bueno, en realidad no. Pero sea lo que sea ya lo superarás, asique ahora duermete que mañana veremos de solucionarlo. -Le dijo sentandose en el medio de la cama y cerca del borde, acunandola en sus brazos y empezando a meserce.

Estuvo así una media hora, y podría jurar que estaba a poco de dormirse, todo lo contrario a la bebé que se estaba mordiendo el puño. El rubio mayor empezó a cabecear del sueño que sentia, no pudo soportarlo mucho más rato, se cayó hacia el final de la cama, llegando al suelo en unos pocos segundos.

* * *

-Tch, sigo sin entender por que Ore-sama tiene que ir al colegio, ¡Ore-sama es conocedor de todo!.

-¿Ah, si? Entonces cuentame ¿ Cuales fueron los cambios más drasticos en Japón en el siglo XIX? ¿Qué guerras hubo? ¿Las ganó o las perdió? -Lo bombardeó con preguntas el mayor de lentes.

-Tch, Ore-sama sabe lo que verdaderamente importa.

-Estás equivocado, porque si que es imp- Se interrumpió Reiji al escuchar un pequeño estruendo proveniente de la habitación de su hermano mayor. Suspiró. - Parece que el _bueno-para-nada_ realmente no sirve para hacer nada.

El pelimorado mayor se dirigió hacia la habitación de Shu escuchado las risas de Yui. Con molestia y cara de asco abrió la puerta para encontrarse a su hermano medio acostado, con sus piernas todavia sobre la cama y su torso contra el suelo, teniendo a la bebé contra su pecho, que en cualquier momento haría un mar de baba sobre el pecho del rubio y con sus manos tocaba la remera de él.

Bueno, al menos tan estupido no era, parece que la caída la habia amortigüado con su espalda y no con la bebé..

Se acercó a paso elegante, lo observó y se sorprendió de no verlo con su amado Mp3, y en efecto, estaba dormido. Molesto le patió la cabeza con un poco de fuerza, pero nada, no dió signos de vida. Reiji se molestó aún más. Agarró a la bebé, levantandola un poco y la puso contra la cara del rubio (cubriendo practicamente toda esta) y la observó unos minutos.

Como supuso ella empezo a tirarle del cabello y empezó a babearle la frente. En resumen practicamente le estaba tirando con un vaso de "agua" y mientras le tiraba del pelo, hacía un combo espectacular, en el que él no tenía nada más que hacer que ver y disfrutar.

El rubio no tardó más de cinco minutos en despertarse, ya que, aunque el no era exquisito en la comodidad, sentia que algo no andaba bien, principalmente por el inusual peso que sentia en la cara. Abrió los ojos y lo unico que veía era un casi imperceptible cuello de tez blanca. Empezó a sentir las jaladas de cabello y la frente mojada.

Con sus dos manos agarro suavemente a la bebé y la alejó un poco, lo suficiente como para verle la cara, tirandosde un poco del pelo en el acto. Ella estaba riendose y babeandose, asique dedujo que eso era lo humedo en su frente, sin contar que ahora la baba de la bebé caía directamente en toda su cara; puso una expresión de desagrado. Notó que no estaban solos, asique mientras se limpiaba un poco con la manga de su sueter miró hacia su costado, encontrandose con Reiji mirandolo con gracia y altanería.

-Nada mejor para que te despabiles que un poco de saliva de bebé. -Le dijo burlonamente.

-¿Que quieres, Reiji? -Dijo ignorando lo anterior dicho y sentandose en suelo, usando como respaldar la cama y cruzando las piernas para poner a la bebé entre ellas.

-Nada en particular, solo me gustaria saber por qué a estas horas de la noche Yui sigue despierta.- Le dijo Reiji secamente. - ¿O es que estuvo durmiendo hasta que te caiste?.

-No, no durmió ni un minuto la desgraciada. -Le dijo el rubió viendo que ella jugaba con los cordones de su zapato.- No se que le pasa que no se duerme, está muy activa, ni siquiera le puedo inducir pereza, la rechaza.

Reiji miró su reloj de bolsillo.

-Lo mejor será que le dés un baño y que despues le dés un biberón, con la hora que es seguro la duermes.- Shu lo miró con cara neutra, que reflejaba un "Que te cayó mal como para que me hables tanto sin insultarme y ensima que me ayudes".

El pelimorado se adelantó a responder lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al rubio.- No te estoy ayudando, simplemente te digo lo que seguro la dormirá, porque sino lo hace puede que le esté pasando algo. Si es por mí que te mantenga despierto toda la noche, pero eso no le haría bien a ella, a mí no me importa lo que te pase. Además si no quieres que se levante llorando cambiale rapido el pañal, si ya estaba pasapada ahora va a estar peor, y te digo que el olor alguien como tú lo debería persivir, y no entiendo como teniendolo en la cara no lo notaste.- Se empecó a retirar del cuarto, y Shu escuchó lo ultimo que dijo.- Realmente no sirves para nada.

Shu se quedó en silenció y solo susurro algo por lo bajo.

- _Fugit irreparabile tempus *._

Movió un poco la cabeza para depejar sus pensamientos, se estiró la cabeza un poco (lo suficiente como para ver la altura de las piernas de la bebé) y le levantó la pollera en la parte del frente, y en efecto, el pañal estaba muy inchado.

Suspiró.

-Esta es la parte en la que me levanto, te cambio el pañal y te baño, ¿verdad? - Le dijo y la bebé levantó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo sonriendo. Volvió a suspirar.- Que pereza... pero si con eso voy a poder lograr que te duermas... - Se levantó y con la bebé salió del cuarto para ir al de esta.

El trayecto fué a dos por hora, ya que no tenia ganas, pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer. Cuando llegó la depositó sobre su cama, agarró el cambiador portatil que vió arriba del escritorio junto las toallas húmedas. La colocó sobre este y la miró.

-Todo sería más sencillo si los pañales se limpiacen solos... o si aprendieces a ir al baño. -le dijo y le retiró el pañal para limpiarla un poco con las toallas húmedas. Le sacó la pollera y le intentó sacar la musculosa- Podrias haberte puesto ropa mas sencilla de sacar ¿No te parece?... No, mejor dicho: te podrían hacer puesto algo más sencillo.- Le sacó la musculosa, para luego él sacarse el sueter que llevaba puesto, porque sabia que se le iba a mojar.

Fué al baño con la bebé desnuda en brazos a una velocidad que se la podria comparar con la de una toruga en fuera de forma, entró y miró la bañadera, se acercó a esta y la miró. - ¿Cómo quieren que te bañe? Por lógica te voy a ahogar si la lleno y te meto, pero si me pongo en la posición de Ayato me voy a cansar. - Dijo recordando la posición en la que se encontraba el peli rojo, y de solo hacerlo se agotó de sobre manera. Puso cara de cansancio.

-Podría buscar un gran balde y bañarte ahí... -dijo pensando, después se empezó a quejar. - Ugh... pero está muy lejos -dijo mirando que se encontraba abajo del lava manos. -Más facil... me meto contigo. -Dijo para abrir el agua y empezar a llenar la bañera, mientras para hacer tiempo con un brazó sostuvo a la bebé y con el otro se sacó los zapatos y la remera que llevaba puesta, quedando solo con el pantalón.

Cómo tardó mucho en hacerlo la bañera casi se desborda, pero por suerte lo notó a tiempo y la cerró. - ¿Y por qué me miras así? No puedo hacer tres cosas a la vez, sufuciente con que no dejé que te caigas.

Tomó el shamphoo para bebés y lo acercó a la bañadera, luego se metió con Yui en brazos. Fleccionó un poco sus piernas y la sentó sobre estas haciendo que quede frente a él.

-¿Ahora estás feliz? - Le dijo viendola reir y jugar con el agua. - No entiendo por qué estas tan feliz con un poco de agua. - Bajó un poco a la bebé para que no tomara frío, sumergiendola hasta la altura del cuello. Vió que ella empezó a hacer burbujas con su boca en el agua, estuvo así unos minutos hasta que vió que se empezó a atragantar y a toser. Con rapidéz se sentó derecho y la atrajo contra su pecho, dandole palmadas en la espalda.

-Bueno, bueno, deja de toser. -Le dijo, tosió una vez más- ¡Ehh! - le dijo con gracia para calmarla , ella volvió a toser - ¡Ehh! - le decía de la misma manera despues de cada vez que ella tosía, hasta que al final ella terminó riendo por lo que le decía el rubio. - ¿Viste? Por eso es bueno no hacer nada, te ahorras este tipo de situaciones. Ahora vamos a bañarte así te vas a dormir.

La alejó un poco, le mojó la cabeza y empezó a lavarle un poco el cuerpo. Mientras le ponía Shamphoo la bebé empezó a chapotear, mojandole la cara el rubio.

-Tsk, si vas a chapotear hazlo hacia otro lado. -Le dijo girandola un poco haciendo que mire contra uno de los costados de la bañera. - Haber, lo que viene ahora no es algo muy complicado, pero si no me ayudas a que salga bien la que va a salir perjudicada aquí vas a ser tú. - La bebé lo miró. -Si, así es, es el momento de enjuagarte la cabeza, y sé que si la llego a errar en algo te va a agarrar un trauma con el agua y la verdad no quiero eso. Asique pido de toda tu colaboración para que esto termine con resultados eficaces. - Dijo sosteniendo con una mano y delicadeza su cabeza para atrás desde la frente, y con la otra enjuagandosela. Cuando terminó la miró y le habló.

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos dar por finalizado el baño y podemos irnos, ¿No te parece? - Le dijo y se levantó de la bañadera.- Espera... ¿Esta es la parte en la que te pogo una toalla ¿Verdad? Pero no tengo ninguna... -Salió de la bañadera y buscó por los alrededores del baño un toalla, pero no encontró ninguna. - Mmm... ¿Qué era lo que habia hecho Ayato cuando se encontró en una situación similar?... -Dijo pensando y recordando, ya que no se iría con la bebé mojada hasta el cuarto, ya que sabia que el transcurso seria relativamente largo y sabia que la temperatura iba a cambiar cuando saliesen de la habitació.

Puso a la bebé contra su hombro y le sobó un poco la espalda para que no entre en frío, hasta que recordó y justo sintió a la persona que queria ver. - ¡Subaru!¡Sé que estas ahí! -Dijo y a los pocos segundos el nombrado apareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? Y te informo que solo estaba pasando por aquí. -Le dijo , y no era del todo mentira, ya que despues de lo pasado con Ayato y Raito (con respecto a la "desaparición" de Yui) queria estar un poco informado de la localización de la rubia, y con el llamado de su hermano mayor notó que no se habia quivocado de lugar.- ¿Por qué estas todo mojado? -Le dijo viendo que su hermano se encontraba sin remera y todo mojado con la bebé en brazos.

-Necesito que me traigas una toalla . - Ante lo dicho por el rubio el albino levantó una ceja y lo miró molesto.

-¿Es que acaso me vieron cara de sirviente? Ve a buscarla tú.

-Bueno, entonces saldré así como está. -Dijo señalando a la bebé que estaba desnuda mordiendo su puño.- No aseguro que vaya a llegar a mi destino antes de 5 minutos, y creo que notaste el cambio de temperatura entre este cuarto y el pasillo.

El albino rodó los ojos, era lo mismo que con Ayato.

-Esta bien. -Dijo y salió de la habitación.

-¿Viste, Yui? Esa es una de las ventajas de tener un hermano menor.

A los pocos minutos el albino volvió pero con varias toallas que las puso abajo de un mueble. El rubio lo miró con curiosidad, el albino se adelantó a responder.

-Para que ninguno vuelva a llamarme por algo así. - Dijo mientras le entregaba una toalla para la rubia.

-¿Vas para la planta baja? -le preguntó el rubio.

-¿Que quieres?

-Necesitaria que me pongas agua a calentar así le hago la mamadera.- Le dijo el rubio, el albino no contestó nada y se retiró de la habitación.

El rubio envolvió a la bebé con la toalla y la acunó en sus brazos. - Mmm... estás perfecta como para dejarte en la puerta de una iglesia... así me dejarás dormir en paz y podras ser feliz con todas tus cosas religiosas y además se encargarían de tí... Ugh... pero está más lejos la iglesia que tu cuarto... y además me faltaría una canasta o algo... Mmm... No sera conveniente, si llegases a recuperar tu forma original y no estamos enterado de ello me costará volver a conseguir tu valiosa sangre, mejor te llevo a tu cuarto y te duermo de una vez y me dejo de joder con el asunto.

Luego de lo dicho por el rubio fué en dirección al cuarto de la rubia, pero en el camino pasó por su habitación para agarrar una muda de ropa para él. Al llegar a la habitación de la rubia la depositó sobre su cama y la secó.

-Ugh... Te tendría que vestir... ¿Verdad? -Dijo viendo que la ropa que le tenía que poner estaba a cuatro metros de él. Volvió a mirar a la bebé que le devolvía la mirada.- ¿No te apetesería más quedarte así como estás?... Yo sé que quieres sentirte libre... es muy molesto usar ropa... y tienes la oportunidad de no usarla... yo se que no te gusta... yo se que deseas quedarte así... sé que quieres... yo lo sé... - Le dijo el rubio a la bebé que se estaba metiendo el pié en la boca. -No se como es que eres capáz de hacer que tu pié llegue a la altura de tu cara... me canso de solo verte.

Se quedó mirandola unos minutos. - Ugh... creo que me conviene más ponerte como mínimo un pañal... sino despues además de tener que cambiarte de nuevo voy a tener que cambiar las sabanas.-Dijo, y le puso un poco de la crema que vió que en su momento le habia puesto Raito y después le puso un pañal. - Mucho mejor, ahora te quedaras así. -la bebé lo miro. -Vamos, yo se que quieres ser libre y andar sin ropa por la vida, se feliz y dejame tambien serlo.- La bebe lo miró y luego estornudó.- Bueno, te pondré ropa... porque si te enfermas estarás el doble de molesta. -Dijo para acostarla más al centro de la cama y para después acercarse a la cómoda donde había ropa.

Observó lo que había y decidió ponerle lo más sencillo y oportuno que encontró: Un vestido mangas tres cuartos color bordó que tenía de detalle unas rosas bordadas en negro en el final de la falda. La vistió y después se acordó de que estaba mojado, se iba a empezar a sacar el pantalón pero notó que la bebé lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras se mordia el pié.

-... Tú no dejas de ser una mujer lasciva – dijo viendola. - Date la vuelta, a no ser que quieras verme. -Le dijo, y la bebé lo seguíaviendo, seguro ella no habia entendido ni la mitad de la que habia dicho el rubio, pero igual no le sacaba la mirada de ensima.

Shu dió un suspiro y giró a la bebé haciendo que quede mirando hacia el lado contrario en el que el se encontraba. En lo que tardó la bebé en voltearse el ya habia terminado de vestirse, por lo que se miraron.

-Ja, asique no calculabas con que me vista rápido eh, eres toda una loca. -Le dijo con gracia el rubio.- Bueno, vamos a ver si te hacemos la mamadera así te vas a dormir de una vez, que ya deben de ser pasadas las tres y media de la mañana. - Salió del cuarto y para su suerte divina al salir en la mesita que estába al costado de la puerta había una mamadera llena, supuso que Subaru fue el alma amorosa que le ayudo, porque Reiji no se la dejaría ni a tres cuadras la mamadera y volvió a adentrarse al cuarto.- Y esta es otra de las tantas ventajas de tener un hermano menor, hacen todo por tí sin que se los pidas directamente.

-Bueno, como un alma compasiva nos ahorró el trabajo de bajar vamos a ver si comes ahora para que te vayas a dormir de una vez. -Le dijo apagandola luz del cuarto y acercandose a la cama. - ¿Cómo preferirías tomarla?¿Acostada? Así sería más sencillo. -Le dijo, y en el momento que la acostó la bebé empezó a llorar. - Ugh... de acuerdo, de acuerdo, como mande. -Dijo y se sentó en la cama co ella en brazos, pero aun así la bebé seguía llorando. -... Es una broma ¿verdad? -Dijo y se paró, e instantaneamente la bebé paró de llorar. Shu suspiró.

Le dió la mamadera y la meció levemente, para ver si con eso podia adormilarla. La bebé lo miraba y él le devolvía la vista. - No me mires a mí, cierra lo ojos y duermete de una buena vez. -Le dijo, pero solo provovó una risa por parte de la rubia.

Estuvo así unos minutos, hasta que el biberón se vació por lo que solamente la mecía mientras caminaba. Luego de unos minutos Shu resignado habló.

-... ¿Tú me odias... verdad?...¿Es que acaso te dieron un energisante o algo? Es imposible que esté despierta a estas alturas. -Le decía mirandola. - Ya no sé que hacer... Tch, maldito Reiji, me estafó, no te duermes, ya me parecia que estaba muy amable. - Miró el reloj. - Son las cuatro de la mañana, y por lo que escuché ya deberias estar durmiendo. -Volvió a suspirar. - Sólo me queda una última cosa por intentar, y es mi última carta porque no soy muy creativo que digamos. -Le dijo y salieron de la habitación para dirijirse a la del rubio.

-¿Cómo es que todavía no la has dormido?. -Le dijo Reiji al verlo caminar por lo pasillos con la bebé despierta.- ¿Es que eres idiota? Le va a hacer mal no dormir.

-Callate Reiji. -Le dijo el rubio, a él no le servía que le vengan a replicar cosas sin que le den una solución, que era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Llegó hasta su habitación y recostó a la bebé sobre su cama, ella empezó a quejarse. -Calmate, solo voy a buscar algo, ya te vuelvo a cargar. -Le dijo y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas lo que podría a llegar a solucionarle los problemas.

Para su suerte lo encontró a los pocos minutos, y sonrió. -Bueno, esto no es algo que haga hace mucho... asique no me hago cargo si no termina sonando totalmente bien. -Dijo, apagó la luz (dejando predido un velador) y se sentó en una silla frente a la cama, devolviendole la mirada a la bebé.

La rubia observaba como limpiaba un poco de polvo de un estuche, del cual sacó un violín, el cal miró con mucha curiosidad. -Mira Yui... si esto no te duerme no sé que lo hará, asique más te vale a que esto haga que te duermas. -Le dijo y empezó a tocar unas tomadas suaves, de una canción que solia tocar en la época en la que practicaba. Cerró los ojos y estuvo tocando durante largos minutos, en un momento entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver que Yui tenía la vista en él, pero que estaba muy adormilada, por lo que siguió tocando hasta que la melodia acabó y la bebé habia caido dormida.

Shu suspiró, agradecía que haya funcionado ya que si no lo hubiese hecho no habría sabido que hacer. Esruvo en duda de llevarla de nuevo a su habitación o de dejarla ahí, pero prefirió dejarla como estaba ya que no queria arriesgarse a que se despierte. Volvió a dejar a su amado violín en su estuche y lo dejó arriba de su escritorio. La verdad es que le resultó agradable volver a tocar después de tanto tiempo, y ya que habia descubierto que eraun método para dormir a la bebé no le molestaría repetirlo. Se recostó junto a Yui, y miró el techo. Estuvo así varios minutos.

Genial, por fín habia podido dormir a Yui y ahora era él el que no podía dormir, mejor suerte no podía tener él. Se puso a recordar las frases que habia releido horas anteriores en su libros de latín, la verdad era que nunca habia podido terminar de comprender, pero ahora que se lo ponía a pensar tenia cierta relación con su realidad, por más paradógico que sonase.

-" _Cernis qua vivis, qua moriere latet" -_ susurró por lo bajo, que cite él, un ser inmortal no tenía del todo sentido. - La hora sería núnca, porque mi tiempo es "eterno"... pero estando tú... ¿Podría ser que tú seas la que acabe con nuestra larga vida? -Dijo mirandola. - _Cogita finem*..._ pero... para tí ¿Cuál es la respuesta?... -El rubio se la quedó mirando un rato.

Como ya no sabía que hacer empezó a mecerse, reconciliando un poco el sueño: " _Nota mental: Las noches de insomnio mecerme funciona, está comprobado, y no por cientificos"_ , aunque claro, esperar que Shu tenga insomnio sería como esperar que Ayato deje a un lado su complejo de superioridad, posible, pero dificultoso.

Pero, por más que haya reconciliado el sueño el rubio seguía teniendo una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza, y con esa pregunta que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta se quedó dormido.

 _¿En qué tiempo te encuentras realmente?_

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Notas de la atora:**

 _*Mors certa, sed hora incerta:_ (la muerta es segura, pero la hora incierta).

* _Fugit irreparabile tempus:_ (el tiempo huye irreparablemente)

* _Cernis qua vivis, qua moriere latet: (_ distingues en que hora vives, allí está oculto en que hora morirás).

 _*Cogita finem:_ (piensa en el final).

*Entra disimuladamente observando que no haya peligro en la cercania* ¡Hola hermosuras~! ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, la verdad es que yo si a ustedes, no veía la hora de terminar este capitulo para subirlo de una santa vez, asique por favor comportemonos como señoritas y vajen las armas por favor, que ahra es el momento en el que justifico mi ausencia (Oh, la verdad es que no sé si algún hombre sigue esta historia, asique si es así lo incluyo en esta situación de enojo hacia mi). Bueno, la verdad es que me estaba fijando y hace decadas que no subia un capitulo pero la verdad es que hubo graves motivos que hacian imposible que yo escribiera:

Nnumber one: Al poco tiempo(una semana aproximadamente) que subí el capitulo 4 me fracturé el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, por lo que no podia escribir ni en la computadora por el dolor. Estuve así un mes, pero como tampoco podia escribir en el colegio estuve un poco atrasada en taller. (vieron que yo queria subir los caps anteriores antes de que me pasara algo, ya sabia que me iba a pasar algo, siempre a las autoras les pasa algo, estupida maldición :v )

Number two: Después de que me fracturé no tuve tiempo por unos tramites que se estaban haciendo para mi hermano.

Number three: Por tanto tiempo que habia pasado no sabia como continuar este capitulo (ya que tenia menos de la mitad hecho) pero como la otra vez me puse a leer sus comentarios dije "¡Tengo que seguir!" y pues bueno, aquí estamos hoy, terminé este cap en dos días.

La verdad es que seguro muchos se preguntarán y pensarán "¿Por qué carajos los hace tan largos? Que los haga cortos y que al menos suba algo más seguido" pero bueno lectores mios, en lo personal los hago largos porque en mi opinio y a mi criterio un capitulo consta de desarrollo, nudo y desenlase, asique para mí si un capitulo no consta de estos tres puntos (o por lo meno los primeros dos) no lo considero como un verdadero capitulo, por eso tardo tanto y me salen así, porque la verdad me importa la redacción y demás.

Dejemonos de chachara y vayamos a sus hermosos comentarios :D :

 **Isa-chan1114:** Bueno, aquí está el cap ;D espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Kumori lizeth:** La verdad es que seguro no la tiene xD pero debí hacerle un poco para que no la tire por la ventana .

 **Alba Salvatore:** Sería genial tenerlo a alguno de ellos dos como padre de mis hijos :'v. Y ya le va a tocar Kanato, porque quiero que cada chico mínimo tenga un capitulo con ella, y me alegra mucho que te guste el desarrollo de ella historia :)

 **Rossari98:** Me alegra que te guste y acosalo tranquila ;D

 **Kirtash96:** Lamento el tardar en actualizar, pero bueno, en vez de hacer que comparta sus auriculares hice que toque un poco de música para ella ewe (que para mí incluso es más bello asique espero que compense xD) y quedate tranquila, ya le vá a tocar a **Subaru** , porque **es el siguiente ,** aunque el proximo capitulo la va a seguir teniendo Shu, y tal vez antes del final le toque al Tsundere Kawaii.

 **Emitaah:** Sip, y quien iba a decir que aito iba a ser tan bueno, seguro nadie se lo esperaba xD.

 **Diamante no Mai:** Tienes razón, maldita lógica :v . Y bueno, no sé si he hecho activa a Yui pero si la he hecho bastante pesadita xD y con Subaru la verdad es que va a ser divertido, porque como ya has dicho un tsundere con una niña será muy interesante. 3

Y hasta aquí los comentarios ¡Muchas gracia que comentaron! Por favor no dejen de hacerlo, que me gusta leer lo que les parece la historia, o simplemente poder leer lo que tienen para decir.

Subiré capitulo lo antes que pueda (o mejor dicho que lo termine, porque ni lo empecé) Pero bueno, sin más que decir~

Besos y Saludos~

 **Alyss0603**


	6. Esto debería ser suficiente

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero si este fic, que está hecho sin fines de lucro y con intenciones de hacer pasar un buen rato.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6: "Esto deberia de ser suficiente para entretenerte"**_

Ya era de día, el rubio se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente, acostado junto a Yui mientras ella dormía, abrazandola. Era una escena muy bella, pero como todo lo bueno tiene un final se empieza a escuchar como la bebé se despierta, medio adormilada ella empieza a jugar con la cara del rubio, apretando su nariz esperando a que haga lo mismo que hacia el hermano de él, pero nada. La rubia molesta le empezó a tirar del cabello hasta que el rubio abrió los ojos. Y la miró sorprendido y cansado.

-Tiene que ser una broma... -Le dijo...¿asustado?, se giró a ver que hora era. - No puede ser... ¿A caso no sabes que son las 8:30 de la mañana? Habrás dormido con suerte cuatro horas, duermete ya, no deberias estar despierta. -Le dijo y la miró.- O espera, ¿será que necesitas que te cambie el pañal? Te cambiaré si con eso logras dormirte... Ah... que pereza

Le cambió el pañal a Yui y le puso la pomada que estaba al lado de la pañalera ya que seguia paspada y temia que eso la haya despertado. Luego metió un pañal limpio y una bolsa en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul (para evitase el tener que subir de nuevo para buscar uno).

-Bueno, ahora deberias dormirte, asi que dulce siesta. -Le dijo y le empezó a dar palmaditas en el pañal, estuvo así unos minutos, pero no logró que se durmiera, eso lo notó cuandó sintió como Yui le dió palmadas en la cara.

Surpiró y la miró. -En serio, tu me odias... ¿Qué te he hecho...?- dijo, pero volvió a pensarlo. - … Mejor no me respondas... seguramente esto es parte de tu venganza hacia mí. Vamos, no seas rencorosa, olvidemos todo lo que pasó hasta ahora y duermete así ambos seremos felices. -Le dijo sonriendo.

Pero la bebé no lo miraba ni le prestaba atención.

-Hmp... Asi que te haces la dificil eh. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Un soborno? - La bebé lo miró. - Seguro no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que te estoy diciendo pero pareces reaccionar igual... ¿Qué es lo que hacen los niños humanos? -Dijo y se corrigió. - No, mejor dicho, ¿Que le dan los padres a sus hijos para que no molesten? -Pensó.- Mmmm... Beatrix me hacia estudiar mientras de vez en cuando me asesoraba...Ugh... pero no quiero ayudarte ninguna actividad, no tengo ganas de nada. -Miró a la rubia. - Vamos piensa, tú eres la humana aquí ¿Qué es lo que les dan a los de tu especie?

La bebé se empezó a morder el puño mientras lo veia. - … No me ayudas en mucho la verdad. Estas muy entretenida viendome pero no me respondes. -Dijo y pareció como si se le prendió el foco. - Entretenerte... entretenimiento... algo que te entretenga y que no conlleve el que me mueva... ¿Que es lo que dá entretenimiento...? - Pensó seriamente, parecia como si se estuviera matando por encontrar una respuesta.- Mmmm... ¡Lo tengo! -Dijo exaltando a la bebé. - ¡Una televisión! ¡Eso te mantendrá entretenida mientras que yo no tendré que hacer nada!. -Dijo el rubio.

Emocionado por haber encontrado la solución a sus problemas se puso su chaqueta azul, tomó a la rubia en brazos y bajó las escaleras hasta el salón principal, donde tomó el telefono y llamó a un local de electrodomesticos para hacer su pedido, mientras que Yui jugaba con el cabello del rubio.

-Hola... si, estaba buscando un televisor... ¿Cual? No sé, el que tenga la mejor definición... No me importa... Si, si el mas grande... Si, quisiera que sea con entrega a domicilio y que sea lo antes posible... no, no me importa que sea más caro, cuanto antes mejor... ¿Mi nombre? Shu Sakamaki... De acuerdo, ya le digo la dirección y el número de la tarjeta. - Termino su conversación el rubio y colgó el telefono.

Tomó a Yui por debajo de los hombros y la alsó por arriba de su cabeza. - Quien va a dejar de molestarme porque encontré la solución a sus problemas de aburrimiento. -Le dijo graciosamente mientras la sarandeaba un poco y la acercaba a su cara. - Si, eres tú, eres tú . - Le dijo mientras ella reía, él rubio paró de hacerlo y se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. - Que poco maduro que pareció lo que acabo de hacer. -Dijo sorprendido de si mismo, y miró a la bebé. - Creo que siempre terminas sacando lo que ya no creía que quedaba en mí...

La miró y vió que seguía mordiendose el puño. - Recién dentro de un rato traeran el bendito televisor, asi que mientras tanto hay que hacer tiempo. Vamos a la cocina para que comas algo antes de que termines comiendote tu puño. - Le dijo y se dirigieron a la cocina, puso el agua a calentar y se sentó arriba de la mesa que se encontraba allí, puso a la bebé entre sus piernas y la miró unos minutos, vió que se ponia a jugar con su pantalón por lo que recordó algo, la levantó un poco y la olió. - Hueles feo, deberia cambiarte de nuevo. - Dijo y con un suspiro se levantó, llenó una mamadera con leche y la puso en el agua hirviendo para luego dirigirse con pereza al cuarto de la rubia, toda su emoción se había ido con la rapidez que habia llegado.

Cuando llego al cuarto de la rubia la cambió y vió que no se encontraba del todo despabilada, por lo que supuso que seria su oportunidad para que se durmiera de una buena vez, se llevó una mano a los bolsillos, encontrando el pañal que rato antes habia guardado.

-Agh... No entiendo para que subí teniendo uno tan cerca.- Volvió a la cocina con la bebé en brazos, retiró el biberón del agua, lo probó, provocando la bebé le jalara del cabello. -Oye mi intención no es tumar tu preciada mamadera, solo la estaba probando para que no te quemes, idiota. - Le dijo y se la dió (ya que para su suerte estaba justa).

Salió de la cocina y empezó a caminar por la mansión hasta salir al jardín, ya que sabia que si queria que Yui se durmiese debería estar en movimiento. La verdad era que le molestaba que haya tanta luz, pero lo ingnoró, ya que podía ser más tranquilo el estar ahí fuera que en la mansión con todos sus ruidosos hermanos, y lo ultimo que necesitaba en ese momento era ruido.

Lo pensó mejor y caminó hacia los pasajes subterraneos, donde fué hasta la salida mientras alimentaba a Yui. Llegó hasta el final del tunel incluso cuando sabía que la bebé estaba dormida desde hace rato, pero prefirió quedarse por ahí. Caminó unos minutos más hasta llegar debajo de varios arboles que proporcionaban buena sombra. Con mucha delicadeza para no despertar a la bebé se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la tendió sobre el cesped, para luego acostar a Yui y sacarse el sueter que tenia para taparla. Se acostó a su lado y contempló el cielo.

-Hmp, ya me parecía que no ibas a poder mantenerte despierta con lo poco que habías dormido.-Dijo hablando para si mismo el rubio.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño que le invadia en el día a día.

(…)

-Oe Reiji. -Dijo Ayato llamando la atención del pelimorado.

-¿Qué quieres Ayato?- Le respondió

-¿Sabes donde está Chichinashi?

-Debería estar con Shu.

-¿Y donde está él?

-Y yo como voy a saberlo, tecnicamente debería estar aquí adentro ya que no avisó que salió.

-Mmm... Está bien. -Le dijo desconfiado el peli rojo, ya que dudaba que su despreocupado hermano mayor se molestara en avisarles que se iba; igual siguió buscando por la mansión.

Se le ocurrió una idea al peli rojo, sonrió de medio lado. Si quería encontar a Yui sabia de la persona que lo podría ayudar por motivación propia.

* * *

(...)

El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo pero llendo ya hacia el oeste, lo que marcaba que ya era pasado el medio día.

Pero eso no fué lo que despertó al rubio (aunque no abrió ni los ojos), sino que fué el hecho de que la bebé no se haya despertado en ningún momento (o por lo menos él no escuchó nada). Ya debian de ser la una del mediodia, y Yui no despertaba.

\- Ruidosa ¿Estás despierta?. -No recibió ninguna respuesta de su parte, ni un grito, ni una jalada de cabello, absolutamente nada.

Se preocupó.

Abrió los ojos y se giró hacia su costado para ver a la bebé como la había dejado, la verdad es que no podía distinguir si su pecho subia y bajaba por respirar ya que tenia su sueter ensima. Se sentó y la miró. - Yui, arriba. - La llamó, pero ella seguía igual.

Se asustó.

\- Oe -La tocó y no reaccionó.

Entró en pánico.

Shu empezó a sarandearla con un poco de fuerza.- ¡Hey, Yui!– Le gritó. La bebé se sobresaltó y empezó a llorar.

Dió un suspiro y se tranquilizó.

-Por dios, que susto que me diste. -Dijo para acunarla en sus brazos, levantarse y empezar a darles suaves palmadas en la espalda. - Dignate a despertar mujer, aunque sea para molestarme pero no te quedes tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida. -Le dijo el rubio, mientras la bebé disminuía el llanto y lo miraba. - Si, sé que me estoy contradiciendo con todo lo que te estuve diciendo, pero te prefiero mil veces haciendo ruido que hacerme creer que te pasó algo. Además ¿Justo ahora se te dá por tener el sueño pesado? ¿Que diferencia te hacia el tenerlo la noche anterior? - Le dijo ya con gracia.

Vió que la bebé dejó de llorar, por lo que detuvo su andar. - Bueno, ahora no te culpo si no quieres volver a dormirte ya que yo fuí el que te despertó esta vez... Bueno, ya que se me fué toda la energía vamos a tirarnos en el suelo para no hacer nada. -Le dijo el rubio dejandose caer de espaldas al suelo, haciendo que Yui no reciba el impacto. Sentó a la bebé sobre su pecho y le devolvió la mirada. Yui casi se cae de costado, pero el rubio volvió a acomodarla, ella se volvió a intentar sentar de forma hergida pero no duró ni un minuto que volvió a caerse; pero ella seguía intentandolo.

-¿No te cansas de intentar algo que no logras? - Le dijo viendo la cara decidida de la rubia. Luego de varias casi caidas el rubio decidió que era mejor el cambiar de posición, asique cambió de posición con la bebé, ahora el se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas (al lado suyo) y ella se encontraba acostada boca arriba. La observó como ella se metía un pie en la boca y el otro lo dejaba medianamente flexionado.

-En serio, sigo sin entender como es que haces para lograr hacer eso. - Tomó el pié que no estaba en la boca de la rubia y empezó a agitarlo un poco, provocando que la rubia riera. -Como se nota que eres bien pequeña como para que te divierta esto. -Siguió haciendo eso.

Sonrió. Siguió haciendolo un rato para que la rubia siga riendo, hasta que recordó algo.

-Tengo algo que te va a divertir -Dijo y de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta tendida sacó el amado sonajero de la rubia, haciendo que se le ilumine el rostro en el acto. El rubio sonrió de medio lado.- Bueno, aquí la tienes – Dijo ofreciendosela justo enfrente de su cara, pero en el momento en el que ella iba a tomarla el se la alejó, dejandola desconcertada.- Ajá, con que te la creíste eh, despues de que no me dejaste dormir y ensima luego me asustas ¿Esperas que te lo dé con tanta facilidad?

La rubia lo miró, Shu se lo acercó nuevamente pero volvió a repetir la misma acción pero esta vez amagó a pegarle en la cara con el juguete, provocando que la bebé al principio se sorprendiera pero que después riera. Su última reacción desconcertó al rubio.

-Mira que puedes llegar a ser bien rara cuando quieres. - Le dió esta vez el juguete y la miró jugar con el aunque no hacia mucho que digamos, solo se lo llevaba a la boca y de vez en cuando lo sacudia.

Estuvo mirandola unos 10 minutos y después se cansó, pero vió que la rubia estaba mirando el lago, luego lo miró a él. - No, no, no y no. Yo no soy Raito, no te llevaré adentro del lago, deberías apreder que todos nosotros somos muy distintos; yo no tengo ganas de meterme asi que no nos meteremos.

Yui lo miró y le hizo puchero. - Dije que no . - Yui empezó a poner cara triste. - ¿Qué parte de "no" no entiendes? Saca esa cara que te pones fea.- la rubia empezó a sollozar y dar pequeños espasmos. - No llores, te dije que no asi que superalo.- Y por fín la bebé empezó a llorar. - Ay callate y no llores – Yui empezó a gritar mientras lloraba-Está bien, está bien, nos meteremos al lago. - La bebé casi automaticamente de llorar, la tomó en brazos y se sacó la playera y los zapatos. Le sacó el vestido y también su sonajero, provocando una cara de desaprovación por parte de la rubia.

-¿Qué? Si lo llevas es muy probable que lo pierdas, y ahí si que te enojarás.- Se dirigió hacia el lago y fué entrando sin importarle que el agua estuviece fría, paró cuando el agua le llegaba por la cintura y a la bebé ya le llegaba por ensima de las rodillas . - Aunque... si hace frío te puedes enfermar, ¿Tienes frío? - Le preguntó y obviamente la bebé no le prestó atención, es mas, parecia querer tirarse de cabeza al agua. - Mmm... mejor hagamos así .-Dijo y se dejó caer de espaldas al agua flotando boca arriba, sentó a Yui sobre su pecho y se pusieron a flotar a la deriva en el lago. - Con esto tu podrás ser feliz, no te enfermarás, y no me molestarás. -Le dijo mirando el cielo mientras la tenía con un brazo para que no se callera.

Cerró los ojos, en ese lugar tranquilo lo único que el rubio podía escuchar eran las risas de la rubia, que estaba pataleando con un pie y que de vez en cuando casi caía al agua por intentar tocarla con las manos, aunque claro, el rubio nunca dejó que se caiga.

Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que el rubio mayor escuchó un pequeño estornudo por parte de la bebé. Abrió los ojos, notó que ya era hora de ir volviendo porque la rubia se estaba poniendo pálida y sus labios se estaban poniendo morados.

-Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el paseo porque ya es hora de irnos, gracias por viajar con hidrolineas Shu.- La bebé hizo un puchero. -No me mires así, si te enfermas no podrás volver. -Dijo incorporandose y volviendo a la orilla. La bebé hacia pucheros, pero se calmó cuando Shu le devolvio el sonajero. Suspiró. -Mejor vayamos de vuelta a la mansión para que comas, debes de tener hambre. -La tomó en brazos, se vistió y la vistió y fueron de nuevo a la mansión.

La rubia lo único que hizo en ese transcurso fué agitar su sonajero y reir además de jugar con el cabello del rubio, en cambio él solo se mantuvo en silencio. Antes de entrar decidió dar una vuelta por el jardin ya que no tenía muchas ganas de entrar. Luego se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión y entró por la puerta principal.

Lo primero que vió al entrar fué a Ayato y a Subaru corriendo por todo el salón principal (como si estuvieran buscando algo) , luego pararon y se pusieron a discutir mientras se tomaban por el cuello de su ropa. Reiji también estaba presente en la habitación, junto a Kanato y Raito, que se encontraban hablando. Cuando notaron su presencia Ayato y Subaru lo tomaron del cuello, teniendo cuidado de no tocar a Yui, pero aún así arrinconandola.

-¡¿Que te costaba dejar una jodida nota?! - Le gritó el albino.

-Pereza. -Dijo el rubio, notando como Yui se removía incomoda.

-¡Estuviste casi 6 horas fuera! -Le gritó esta vez Ayato.- ¡Siquiera sabiamos si Chichinashi estaba contigo!

Ayato sintió como Yui le golpeaba en el pecho con el sonajero.

-¡No te metas en esto Chichinashi!

-¡Oi!¡No le grites a la bebé!- le dijo Subaru

-¡Pero me está pegando con el sonajero!

-¡Dejala en paz que solo es una bebé!

Shu se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los dos hermanos que estaban disctiendo -Volviendo al punto, es obvio que iba a estar conmigo si me tocaba cuidarla. -Les dijo cansado.

-¡Nada es obvio viniendo de ti!¡Tranquilamente podrías haberla dejado por ahí si lloraba mucho y no te dejaba dormir! - Dijo el peli rojo.

-... buen punto. -Dijo el rubio, aunque no tenian del todo razón. - Pero estás equivocado, en toda la noche no durmió y no por eso la dejé, incluso se desperó muy temprano. -Yui comenzó a llorar.- Ahora si me permiten un poco de espacio personal para que Yui pueda respirar se los agradecería mucho.

Los dos hermanos se alejaron, Shu calmó a la bebé mientras Kanato habló.

-Ayato nuevamente hizó problemas por nada, ¿No es así, Teddy?

Raito suspiró. - Bueno, Ayato-kun se preocupó por Bitch-chan asi que no hay nada de malo, podría haber pasado algo.

-Shu ¿Que parte de que avises cuando sales con Yui no entendiste? - Dijo Reiji enfadado

-Me dió pereza.- Dijo y empezó a retirarse rumbo a la cosina.

-¿A donde vas?. -Le dijo el pelimorado.

-A alimentar a la bebé, no come nada desde las ocho y media de la mañana. -Dijo y fué a la cocina.

-Hmp, si Yui-san ya apareció me iré a dormir, es muy temprano como para estar despierto. -Dijo Kanato llendose a su cuarto.

-Tch, estupido Shu – Dijeron Subaru y Ayato al unisono para luego fulminarse con la mirada y desaparecer de ahí, Raito se fué en silencio y Reiji luego de dar un suspiro se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando entró vió a Yui sentada arriba de la mesa y a Shu sentado en una silla jugandole para entretenerla.

-Shu, hace unas horas han venido de un negocio de electrodomesticos con un televisor a tu nombre. -Dijo el pelimorado llamando su atención.- ¿Lo has encargado tú?

-Si, así es.

-¿Y para que lo hiciste? Sabes que no deberíamos usar tan deliberadamente el dinero que nos dá.

-Para entretener con algo a Yui.

-Si lo único que haces es dejarla pegada al televisor terminarás haciendo que se le pudra la conciencia.

-Ese ya no es mi problema, lo único que quiero es que no me moleste. - Dijo el rubio provocando que el mayor rodara lo ojos.

-Como me suponía que el tema venía por ese lado he hecho que lo instalaran en la sala, porque si lo hacian en el cuarto de Yui literalmente no la sacarian de ahí, en cambio estando en la sala podré controlar el tiempo en el que vea television.

-Tch, mientras me dejes en paz soy feliz. - Le dijo cuando notó que su hermano se estaba retirando de la habitación.- Bueno, parece que tu mamadera ya está lista. -Dijo tomando en brazos a Yui para

alimentarla. -Oi, ¿Quieres que estrenemos la tele mientras almuerzas? -Le dijo Shu, la rubia lo miró con curiosidad. -Vamos a ver si encontramos algo para entretenerte.- Le dijo dirigiendose a la sala.

Se sentó en el sofa, tomo el control remoto y prendió la tv.

-Mmm... ¿Qué es lo que quieres ver? - Preguntaba el rubio a la niña mientras la alimentaba y cambiaba de canal, hasta que paró por ver lo que identifico como 'Monos de colores' con una anten rara en la cabeza, vió que le llamaban la atención a la rubia.

 _-"...¡Oa amios!" -_ Decia el mono raro violeta y Yui le respondió con un grito. Shu la miro espectante.

-... Ni creas que vamos a ver esto. -Le dijo Shu cambiando de canal y la bebé gritó como reproche- Literalmente te va a quemar las neuronas ver eso, ademas que no entiendo como no te da miedo, son bastante perturbadores. Busquemos algo más interesante. - Cambió de canales hasta encontrar una pelicula de dibujos animados.- Bueno, almenos estos hablan de forma decente, por más que sean peces y una parezca tener amnesia. Esto deberia ser suficiente para entretenerte.

Para su suerte la bebé se mantuvo entretenida con la pelicula, logrando pasar toda la tarde recostados mirando lo que encontraban relativamente interesante. El rubio le hizo compañia en lo que veia, ya que queria intentar saber que le era interesante a la rubia. A media tarde le dió otro biberón para luego continuar con su "maraton" de televisión. Hubo un par de momentos en los que la bebé se quedaba dormida por lo que la atrajo más hacia el para que no se caiga; continuó viendo caricturas para niños hasta que se quedó dormido.

Shu sintió que alguien le pegaba con algo blando en la cara, y para su no sopresa era Reiji.

-¿Hasta cuando planeas dormir? - Preguntó el pelinegro de lentes.

-Agh... ¿Qué hora es? -pregunto cansado el rubio comprobando que la bebé siga a su costado.

-La hora en la que haces algo productivo; en un rato estará la cena lista, inutil. -Le dijo con el ceño fruncido. -Despierta a la Yui que le desequilibraste todo el horario.

Shu mufó y se sentó en el sofa mientras tomaba a la bebé en brazos y salia a fuera. Empezó a hablarle a la bebé para que se despierte.

-Despiertate a ver si así Reiji deja de molestarme.- le dijo apoyandola contra su hombro, pero ella se resistia a despertarse. -¿Enserio? ¿Ahora vienes con que quieres dormir? Ahora te jodes y te levantas, para dormir está la noche. - Ante lo dicho la bebé lo mira fijamente. - … Solo se aplica para ti ¿Entendido? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera... A ver... ¿Qué puedo hcer para que te canses?... -Le dijo mirandola. -Mmm... Practiquemos caminar, por más que no tenga ganas eso seguro te cansará.

Con el paisaje a medio oscurecer, Shu se sentó en el cesped del jardin sosteniendo a Yui por los brazos intentando hacer que se acerque a el, pero la quinta vez que no le salió cayó en cuenta de algo importante. - Okey, bad idea. Primero como minimo deberias porder sentarte, ¿Verdad? -Le habla y ella lo mira.

-A ver, intenta no caerte. - Le dice, y al menos dura unos quince segundos bien hasta que se cae- Bueno, al menos esto te sale mejor. -La bebé lo mira con curiosidad. -Si, si, se que ni llegas a los seis meses, pero bueno, te felicito, rompiste tu record de los diez segundos. La rubia empezó a reir y a aplaudir. -Como sabes cuando te adulan, eh. - le dijo con gracia.- Veamos si hoy rompemos el record de los quince segundos y llegamos a los veinte, si lo logras te regalare un peluche.

* * *

(...)

-¡Oe, Shu! - Grito Subaru a la lejania.- ¡Reiji los llama para cenar!

-Bueno Yui, hay que ir a cenar y como prometí cumpliré mi parte, muy bien campeona. -le dijo agitandole suavemente el poco pelo que tenia. En todo el rato que habia pasado la rubia se habia esmerado y superado, terminando toda sudada y dejandolo sorprendido.

La tomó en brazos y fueron hacia el comedor.

-Hasta que llegas, vago – Le reprochó Reiji ofreciendole el biberón, pero el pasó a su lado provocando el enojo del menor.- ¿A donde vas?

-Callate, solo le cambiaré el pañal.- Le dijo, fue hasta el cuarto de Yui a cambiarle el pañal, volvió se sentó en la mesa y alimento a la bebé.

Como siempre la cena transcurrió en silencio, más que nada por parte de la rubia, cosa que sorprendió a algunos.

-Nfufu~ ¿Qué le pasa a MiniBitch-chan que anda tan callada~?- Dijo levantandose y empujandole el biberon, logrando se le salga de la boca recibiendo un grito por parte de la rubia.

-Raito, no la molestes. -Le dijo Shu con el ceño fruncido volviendo a darle la mamadera a la bebé.

-Raito, sientate. -Le dijo Reiji con el ceño fruncido, ¿Es que no podian tener una cena decente?.

-Nfufu~ Yo solo queria saber si es que MiniBitch-chan se habia vuelto muda~ - Dijo el castaño sentandose nuevamente en su asiento.

Luego de eso todo sigió normal, cuando se levantaron Shu se fué con Yui a seguir mirando televisión, obviamente cuando Reiji lo notó lo regañó, pero el mayor hizo caso omiso.

Estuvo cambiando un rato más de canales hasta que algo llamó su atención.

 _-"... Bueno, les tenemos una sorpresa ¡Como invitado especial esta noche tenemos a idol Kou Mukami!¡un aplauso por favor!..." -_ Al rubio le sonaba de algo ese apellido... Mukami Kou... Mukami... ¿Los adoptados?. Cuando vio como el idolo rubio subia al escenario lo reconoció.

-Ahh... los que te habian secuestrado hace un tiempo. - Dijo recordando. - No sabia que fuera un idol. - Como le daba pereza cambiar y vió que la rubia estaba entretenida viendolo dejó la entrevista, que siendo sinceros era bastante aburrida. Hubo un momento en el que la quiso cambiar pero cuando lo intentó la bebé le grito, por lo que estaba obligado a dejar esa aburrida programación, y lo peor es que parecia que eso tenia para un rato largo.

 _-"Y dime Kou, ¿Hay alguien en tu vida en este momento? Porque por lo que hemos escuchado en tus ultimas canciónes parecia que iban dirigidas a alguien en particular"_

 _-_ " _Bueno, si, pero ¡yo estoy para mis fans y mis canciones van dedicadas a ellas! Obvimente que son las más importantes en mi vida" -Dijo giñandole un ojo a la camara._

-Más falso imposible. -Dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

 _-"Nos gustaria que nos hagas una representación de la ultima canción que publicaste despues de unos comerciales, si no es mucha molestia claro."_

 _-_ " _Para nada, me encantaria" -Dijo el rubio sonriendo a la camara mientras la presentadora anunciaba el comienzo de los comerciales._

-Por fin. -Dijo el rubio bostezando

-Alistate para ir al instituto. -Le dijo Reiji acercandose, atrás estaban sus hermanos esperandolo para salir.

-No me molestaria quedarme con ella un día más.

-No, porque solo lo haces para vagabundear, irás al instituto.

-Tch, pero donde quieres que la deje.

-Dasela a Subaru. -Dijo llamando la atención del albino

-¿Qué? -Dijo el nombrado.

-Hoy te toca cuidarla.- Le dijo el de lentes.

-No quiero.

-No me interesa, lo haras igual.

-Tsk. Dije que no quiero.

-Bueno, hagan lo que quieran pero yo me voy, mi turno al parecer ya acabó. -Dijo el rubio dejando a la bebé sentada en el sofá ,pero ella perdió el equilibrio y se calló para adelante. El albino por reflejo y suerte reaccionó a tiempo y la tomó para que no se callera.

-Oi, ¡Que haces! - Le reclamo el menor.

-Dartela. - Dijo apareciendo nuevamente el mayor sonriendo de medio lado, ya que sabia que el menor caería en su trampa y la terminaria atrapando.

-Tsk, eso es trampa. -Dijo y cuando iba a seguir reprochando sus hermanos desaparecieron. - Tsk, de esta no me olvido.-dijo vengativamente.

Observó a la bebé y notó que lo observaba. - ¿Y tú que me miras? - la única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa por su parte, provocando desconcierto por parte del albino.- Bueno, si mal no recuerdo estabas viendo television, ¿Verdad? -Le dijo, sentandose y acomodando a la bebé sobre su regazo; justo sonó el aparato nombrado por el menor.

 _-"...¡Bueno ya volvimos! Y como habia prometido nuestro invitado: ¡En vivo y en directo Kou Mukami nos hará una presentacón de su nueva canción! ¡Resibamoslo con un gran aplauso..." -_ El albino se sorprendió al ver que la rubia mirba esto tan atentamente mientras aplaudia con una sonrisa.

-Tch, ni pienses que veremos esto. - Dijo cambiando de canal, provocando que la rubia le gritase e intentase quitarle el control remoto. - Te dije que no. -La rubia lo miró tristemente. - Saca esa cara, no es no. - Empezó a llorar. - Tch, callate y no insistas. - La rubia se puso a gritar unos segundos, el albino llegó a la conclusión que entre escuchar el llanto de Yui y a la Diva mal teñida cantando preferia que la primer rubia se callase, asique volvió a cambiar de canal logrando que la bebé dejase de llorar y se pusiera a reir. Luego de unos minutos la canción terminó, pero el Show continuó.

 _-"Si no le molesta, y como tenemos tiempo me gustaria hacer un adelanto de las canciones de mi nuevo disco~!..."_

 _-"¡Claro! ¡Nos encantaria! Además por la gran audiencia que tenemos en este momento ¡es muy probable que esa persona especial tuya te esté viendo!- Le dijo guiñandole un ojo al idol._

- _Si es así, ¡M-Neko~chan~! Estas cancioneste las dedicó a ti~! - Dijo el rubio guiñandole un ojo a la camara._ Subaru rodó los ojos, idiota no era.

 _-"Bueno, falta una hora y media para que termine el programa, asique ¡Empecemos con estas canciones que nos trae nuestro Idol favorito!..."_

-Tch... Tiene que ser una broma. -Dijo el albino suspirando.

Esta iba a ser una hora y media muy larga.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Parece que por fin se cumplió el sueño de Kou de que Yui sea su fan N#1! (? Ok no :v o si? 7u7, Bueno, ¡Tiempo sin leernos (Csi 6 meses...)! La verdad es que me costó bastante escribir el capitulo ya que la inspiración se tomó un voleto de ida muy lejos, sin contar que el colegio no ayuda, pero al menos el desfile anual terminó asique libre soy :D . Pero el lado positivo es que estoy a 1 semana de terminar las clases (esta es la semana en la que me dan con una pala en la nuca, deberia estar estudiando ahora para una prueba de quimica que tengfo mañana, pero Shhh) :D asique tendre tiempo para escribir ewe.

¿Les gustaria que suba esta historia a Wattpad? Porque despues de un comentario que leí empecé a usarlo y lei varias cosas interesantosas.

 **Importante:(**

 **Hablando de Wattpad** , lei una historia llamada "¿Un bebe?" de Ryukumi, publicada el 25 de marzo. Tiene una prota que no es yui, la lei, el principio es diferente, va distinta la cosa pero entre el capitul hubo dialogos que dije **"Esto me suena de algo"** y me dí cuenta que pequeños dialogos son los que yo puse en algun momento de la historia como cuando subaru dice "Se rie de la estupidez ajena" y Ayato le responde que no es estupido, recuerdan que raito le dice que no lo puede negar? Bueno, aca hay un dialogo similar pero con distintas palabras. Luego despues que la visten subaru dice "es mejor que nada" bueno, aca dice casi lo mismo, solo con una palabra cambiada. Cundo reiji dice "Ayato, consigue algo de delicadeza" (aunque no lo hace en el mismo contexto que el mio).

Luego cuando le toca cuidarla shu (que en este caso es el primero) tambien dice "Creo que nos estafaron". Luego hay una situacion similar (por no decir identica) a la que narré de Yui y Shu (esa que la rubia sonaba el sonajero cada vez que el cerraba los ojos, que luego pega un grito y Shu incluso en su libro aparece " Era mas que obvio que ella queria su atencion" ) Luego (en el libro de ella) dice "Por que no eres mas como yo? Unete al lado oscuro. Yo se que tu quieres... yo se que lo deseas" , luego TAMBIEN pone un dialogo de que Shu intenta dialogar con ella y le dice "Cuentame mas" o "entiendo... bueno en realidas no (...) Mañana resolveremos eso" y a que no saben? Shu duerme a la prota tocandole musica (en este caso un piano) cuando en el mio era un violin .

OTRO que Reiji llega y encuentra a Shu durmiendo con las piernas en la cama y el resto de su cuerpo en el suelo, Digo yo, **no les suena de algo todo esto?** **Diganme paranoica** pero me da un **aire bastante similar ,** igual despues la cosa cambia, porque los hermanos se ponen a hablar algo de un libro de como cuidar a una bebe(ya se que no poner para que no crean que yo soy la que me copio) igual me quede como **:|** , pero no puedo decir nada porque son pequeños dialogos... pero ¿que opinan? (Recordemos que yo **publique esta historia el 27 de febrero** , asique creo que es obvio quien se copio de quien) Les dejo para que si quieren le hagan un comentario a esa autora, yo le voy a mandar un mensaje por privado (Soy re original mi cuenta de **Wattpad** tambien se llama **Alyss0603** xD )

Iba a contestar sus comentarios a traves de este medio pero me parece que ya no tiene sentido :/ prometo actualizar lo antes posible!

Besos y Saludos~!

 _Alyss0603_


	7. Aprendiendo a cuidarte

Capítulo 7: Aprendiendo a cuidarte.

La traumática hora y media por fin había terminado, una de las peores de su vida para ser exactos.

La peor parte es que se le había pegado una canción y no se la podía borrar, cantandola en su cabeza sin poderla evitar. En uno de los comerciales el albino sin quererlo la tarareó en voz alta, ganándose una sonrisa de la rubia. Decidió ingnorarlo, no quería caer más bajo.

Bufó, era lo que le faltaba, si de adolescente no sentía atracción por la música que escribía el rubio, ¿Por qué tenía que serlo de bebé? Sabía que tendría problemas con eso es un futuro no muy lejano.

Apagó la televisión —no tuvo reproche, cosa que le sorprendió—, principalmente porque decidió no mantenerla entretenida con ese aparato como su hermano, intentaría ser un poco más original para no quemarle las neuronas.

Acomodó de una forma que consideró segura a Yui en brazos —que por cierto no se le ocurrió de forma espontánea, se dedicó a investigar sobre el tema, sabiendo que tarde o temprano le tocaría cuidarla; pero claro, jamás lo admitiría—, acunandola firmemente contra su pecho. Según lo que sabía además le generaría una sensación de confianza a la bebé, ya que además de ser un abrazo, era una de las posiciones en las que generalmente las progenitoras transportaban a los niños más pequeños.

Se levantó con cuidado y empezó a caminar subiendo las escaleras, internamente casi orando para no perder el equilibrio "Si nunca me pasa, que esta no sea la primera vez" pensaba.

—Demasiada televisión por hoy. — Seguramente tendría pesadillas con ese estúpido Idol, para su desgracia nunca olvidaría la imagen del rubio tirando de una forma coqueta un beso a la cámara, dirigida a los remitentes... casi vomita en el acto.

Llegó a la habitación y se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio, reposó con delicadeza a la rubia sobre este, mirándola y analizando su expresión, que en ese momento era una sonrisa inocente, pero no tan amplia como antes. Sintió un aroma extraño, de forma inconsciente la olfateó. Arrugó la nariz.

—Es evidente que el vago le hace honor a su apodo —dijo y se levantó para acostarla de forma delicada en la cama—. Hace un buen rato no te cambian el pañal...

Abrió la cajonera de la cual sacó un pañal y unas toallas húmedas. Miró a Yui, se encontraba tranquila mordisqueando su pié, arrugó el ceño, ¿Qué pasaba con la bebé revoltosa, gritona y activa que había visto en los últimos cuatro días?..."Tal vez esté cansada" pensó. Se acercó a ella, le sacó el pañal y la limpió sin intentar mirarle mucho "esa zona" bajo la mirada de la misma, según él lo evitaba porque si la rubia fuera consiente —en su edad original— se avergonzaría . Se sentó en la cama y la sentó frente a él.

—Que hago... ¿Te baño o no te baño? —comentó viéndola, pero no le devolvía la mirada, la tenía demasiado perdida, sin contar que estaba seria—. No, pareces cansada.—No obtuvo ningún gesto. Agachó y giró la cabeza buscando su mirada, al hacer contacto visual la rubia le dió una pequeña sonrisa, pero no era igual—. ¿Te pasa algo? — La miró, cedió ante su mirada—. ¿Tienes hambre? —meditó—, no... Sino estarías gritando.

La observó unos segundos.

—¿Quieres dormir? —le consultó viendo como tenía la cabeza a gacha, obviamente no recibió respuesta. Arrugó los labios y optó por acunarla nuevamente en brazos, pero se encontraba un poco quejosa—. Ven, iremos a la cocina para ver si así actúas más normal.

Dicho y hecho, el albino se dirigió a la cocina a un paso bastante acelerado, sabia que había algo extraño con la bebé, aunque claro, al llegar a las escaleras optó por directamente teletransportarse. Cuando apareció en la cocina se golpeó mentalmente, ¿Y si le hacía mal a Yui que ellos se teletransportaran? Cuando era adolescente no pasaba nada, ¿Pero si ahora de pequeña si? La miró, ella se encontraba callada con un dedo en la boca. Bueno, al menos parecía completa, agitó la cabeza;"Me lo cuestionaré mas tarde, ahora mejor veré que hacer con ella"pensó mientras la colocaba casi parada contra su pecho y abría la nevera en busca del cartón de leche. Al localizarla la vertió en su recipiente y la puso a calentar. se sentó en la silla y sentó a la bebé en la mesa sosteniéndola y mirándola.

—¿Me dirás por qué estás así? —La bebé no le dio indicios de respuesta, el albino llevó una mano al puente de su nariz—. No, mejor dime por qué esperamos respuesta tuya siendo que sabemos que no nos vas a responder.

Y nada, ella ni lo miraba. Suspiró.

—"N-No me pasa nada Subaru-kun" tienes que decirme, así dejo de preocuparme —dijo al principio imitando su voz.

Ella seguía sin darle señales de prestarle atención.

—Si no hablas el ambiente se siente vacío, y como ya no puedes nosotros tenemos que intentarlo... —le dijo y ella lo miró. Subaru sonrió—. A ti te encanta que nos pongamos en modo "confesión", ¿verdad? Que mujer tan creída. —La bebé solo se limitó a darle una pequeña sonrisita. Tomó uno de los bracitos de ella con mucho cuidado y lo agito suavemente como si estuviera negando —. "¡T-Te equivocas Subaru-kun"—imitó su voz, aunque le salió un poco más chillona, la rubia lo miró de una forma extraña—, ¿Qué? Quieras o no tu voz suena así, bueno, tal vez no tan chillona; además en esta situación también habrías dicho algo así porque tiendes a avergonzarte. Eres medio tonta.

La bebé con su otro bracito le dio un "golpe" —aunqueel albino ni se inmutó—en el rostro, parpadeo confundido. Ella solo volvió a bajar la cabeza y a mirar un punto indefinido mientras succionaba su labio inferior.

—Tomaré eso como que no estás de humor —comentó, iba a dar por finalizado el tema pero recordó que los niños eran muy sinceros—. Oh, asi que cada vez que hacemos esos comentario o te hacemos burla quieres abofetearnos —dedujo para si mismo.

Miró el reloj de pared, ya debía de estar el tan querido biberón. La acomodó contra su hombro a la bebé y se levantó despacio, apagó la hornalla y sacó la mamadera para luego secarla; la probó y se encontraba a una temperatura adecuada.

Luego de eso olvidó su preocupación y se dirigió a la habitación de Yui, cuando llegó se sentó en la cama y acunó a la bebé en sus brazos. Le ofreció lo que sería su cena, ella lo miró desinteresada, incluso corrió el rostro para evitar contacto.

—¿Y ahora que te pasa? Tanto tiempo te vi comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y ahora que lo hago yo no quieres saber nada, aunque no tengas hambre (cosa que me sorprende) deberías comer algo.

La bebé continuó tranquila en su mundo en la nada, incluso notó que tenía la cara un poco roja, principalmente en los pómulos y nariz. Tal vez tenía vergüenza, quiso pensar.

—Si te molesta que te mire, no lo haré —dijo corriendo el rostro, pero no sentía que tomara el biberón, la miró y ella seguía en otra—. ¿Estás enojada conmigo? —Ella no respondió, lo iba a tomar como un "si" pero luego recordó que ahora era incapaz de hablar, asique tal ves no era así; aunque no debía descartarlo. Agh, que complicadas eran las mujeres—.¿Es porque me escuchaste insultar al rubio teñido? Son asuntos personales con él, si fueras adolescente lo entenderías. —Recapacitó — No, espera, no debe de ser eso, actualmente ni siquiera sabrías si lo estoy adulando o insultando.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio observando lo callada que se encontraba, _"¿En qué estará pensando?"_ se preguntaba " _Tal vez su conciencia adolescente siga ahí... No, no creo que me haya intentado golpear siendo así... o tal vez se estará aprovechando de su estado, por eso jodió el sueño de Shuu... No, lo dudo, además nunca le habría mordido el hombro a Reiji y a mi el dedo por diversión, A no ser_..."Se interrumpió al escuchar como la bebé lloraba molesta y desconsolada.

¡¿Y ahora que hacía?! ¡Le había cambiado el pañal hace no mucho, y ya le había intentado dar de comer! Ah, espera, ¿Le había puesto talco y crema? porque si mal no recordaba eso la estuvo molestando mucho. Con cuidado la recostó y le levantó el vestido bordó que llevaba. Le sacó el pañal y le puso pomada, otra vez intentó no observar demasiado, pero le fue más complicado ya que debía aplicarle crema. En sus —fallidos—intentos de no mirar notó que tenía los muslos un poco sudados, incluso cuando le colocó la supuesta solución a sus problemas no surtió efecto.

—¿Tienes calor? —le preguntó con esperanza de que eso lo solucionara. Se sentó frente a su cuerpo tumbado y despacio la despojó de su vestido, dejándola en pañal. Por un segundo se cuestionó para qué lo hacía, teniendo en cuenta el descenso de la temperatura. Notó algo distinto también —. ¿Estás caliente?

Y luego de lo dicho recibió un golpe del pequeño pie en la cara. No cesó el llanto en absoluto.

—¡No lo decía en ese sentido! —se defendió y le tocó la frente —. Mira, no seré muy receptivo a tu cambio de temperatura, pero hasta yo noto que está por encima de lo normal.

Miró hacia los costados y con la mirada localizó la cajonera con el espejo, seguramente ahí tendría en sus objetos de higiene algo que le sirviera. La acomodó entre dos almohadas y se apresuró a abrir dicho cajón a rebuscar en un bolsito de mano, pudo jurar que la bebé lloraba más fuerte.

—No estoy revolviendo tus objetos personales, bueno si, pero quiero ver si tienes un termómetro. —La bebé lo miró, él le devolvió la mirada—. "¿Por qué lo tendrías?" Yo que se, eres Yui, cuando quieres puedes tener lo necesario en cualquier caso de urgencia.

Continuó observando sin cesar el llanto, apretando sus puños y moviéndose incómoda. Subaru ya un poco arto de buscar optó por volcar el contenido de éste, desparramando en la mesa un par de toallas higiénicas —lo supuso principalmente por los llamativos colores de los envoltorios—, algún que otro tampon, incluso vió maquillaje con el cual nunca vió puesto a la rubia: eran muy sutiles, ahora que lo pensaba si alguna vez los usó los aplicó muy bien. Encontró un tubo delgado y más corto que su mano, medio transparente con una tapa de color verde. Sonrió, por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Bueno, ahora venía la parte complicada, según lo que sabía ese no era electrónico —aunque en sí le daba igual—, por lo que tenía una forma de uso distinta, que ensima venía sin manual. " _A ver Subaru, piensa, ¿Que carajos tiene termómetro dentro? Es medio gris, debe de ser... ... ...No tengo ni puta idea_ "bufó, según lo que había leído alguna vez había un termómetro tradicional que usaban los humanos que tiene algo a dentro que se dilata al reaccionar con calor corporal..." _Tch, eso lo vi en una clase de física... Mierda, hubiera prestado atención_ "pensó durante unos segundos, a decir verdad ya le estaba comenzando a molestar el llanto de Yui, pero en cierta forma lo motivaba a hacer memoria. " _Ahg vamos, estoy seguro que habré escuchado a Reiji varias veces decirlo... Mir... No, Mir no... Mar ¡No, eso es agua! Vamos Subaru piensa... Mer, empezaba con Mer... ¿Mermelada? ¡No idiota!... Em... ¡Mercurio!"_ dedujo conforme, ¿Para que se distrajo con eso? Quien sabe, él tampoco lo supo, ya que no le cambió la vida en nada el saberlo, aun así continuó.

Al ver que ya tenía marcado algo, por coherencia lo agitó para que no vuelva a marcar la temperatura.

Ahora la gran duda, ¿Se lo ponía en la boca, o bajo el brazo? Meditó un poco, si se lo ponía en la boca tal vez la atragantaría, y dudaba que no intentara comérselo. Prosiguió a levantarle el brazo y a posicionar dicho elemento en la axila, la bebé movía su extremidad, asíque no le quedó de otra más que aplicar un poquito de fuerza para que mantenga el brazo junto al torso.

Suspiró, ¿Cuanto debía estar así. Observó a la bebé que lloraba sin consuelo, ¿Le dolerá algo? Si llega a ser que tiene fiebre era muy probable. Se puso a contar mentalmente y bufó, llegó a contar solo 3 minutos y medio cuando exasperado le retiró el termómetro y lo observó.

—¡A la mierda! —soltó, ¡¿40C?! ¡Era mucho hasta para cualquier humano!—Mierda, ¡Tengo que bajarte la fiebre! —dijo tomándola en brazos. Salió para su cuarto y al entrar se detuvo. Muy linda la movida, pero, ¿Qué hacía? Había leído que para la fiebre de los humanos habían dos métodos distintos de abordarlo: bajandole la fiebre con agua fría o tapandolo para que el mismo cuerpo expulse la bacteria que lo enfermaba.

Bueno, debía probar la que tenía más a la mano, asique la recostó en el ataúd y la tapó en contra de su voluntad. Forcejeó con ella unos minutos, hasta que vió que no daba para más porque había empezado a hiperventilar.

—Bad idea, bad idea —pronunció desesperado, ¡Ahora la bebé ardía! Evidentemente ese método se usaba cuando el niño no tenía tanta temperatura. Destapó a la pequeña y le sacó el pañal para luego alzarla en brazos, apareciendo de forma instantánea en el baño, sacó una pequeña palangana y la llenó de agua fría. Intentó meterla mientras la misma se llenaba, pero al tener el más mínimo contacto con la misma se abrazó a él —todo lo contrario que venía haciendo— gritando.

—¡A ver! Si te sientes mal por el calor enfriarte va a ser la mejor solución —le dijo despegando la de su chaqueta—. ¡Pon un poco de huevos en el asunto y métete! ¡Es solo agua! —La sumergió cuando la cubeta se llenó, por suerte como no sabía ni pararse permaneció en ese lugar, aunque se tiraba contra los costados. Comenzó a mojarle la cabeza y los hombros para refrescarla, reduciendo apenas un poco su llanto. Cinco minutos estuvo así, pero su temperatura apenas y había bajado muy poco.

Desesperado era una definición que se quedaba corta para el estado del albino, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento la rubia de le desmayara.

—¡Mierda! ¡Maldito despertar y todo lo que conlleva! —gritó y la bebé respondió llorando más fuertes—. ¡Si, si! ¡Sé que no tienes la culpa pero me enoja igual!

¡Encima su única salvación —que era su hermano Reiji— no estaba para ayudarlo! Pura saraza era esa de que la familia siempre estaba cuando la necesitabas, ¡Puras palabrerías de mierda! Lo necesitaba ahora para que caye a la bebé antes que de la frustración la arroje por la ventana. No le quedaba de otra más que pedirle ayuda a los humanos.

Enrolló a la pequeña en una toalla y sin perder más tiempo se teletransportó a la entrada del hospital que veía cuando iban de camino al instituto. Una doctora se le acercó al ver que entraba al hospital exaltado.

—¿Qué le pasa a la niña? —preguntó al ver jadeante a la roja niña.

—¡Yo que se! Usted es el que se instruyó 6 años en medicina, no yo. Tiene fiebre y no para de llorar.

—Cálmese joven o haré que lo echen —advirtió tomando a la pequeña de los brazos del joven que bufaba.

(•——•)

—Hola, ¿Reiji? —habló por la línea Subaru, que estaba usando un teléfono público del hospital y había llamado a su instituto para comunicarse con su hermano.

 _—¿Subaru? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?_

—En serio necesito ayuda, a Yui no le bajaba la fiebre y tuve que venir a un hospital humano... Dijeron que si no se mejoraba deberían internarla y medicarla por unos días, pero sé que seguro tienes una mejor solución.

—... —Durante unos segundos se escuchó un silencio mientras el mayor pensaba—. _Tengo algo que va a ser tres veces más útil que sus drogas, traela que yo me encargaré de ella._

—De acuerdo —finalizó la llamada y colgó. Caminó por los pasillos en silencio mientras pensaba en todo lo que pasó en esas 8 horas con Yui. Si, estuvo unas 2 horas en ese hospital sin que le dieran ni la hora; hace menos de 30 min le dijeron como estaba Yui.

Entró a la habitación que le habían designado a la pequeña y la observó en esa pequeña camilla; ya estaba dormida, y eso junto al respirador que tenía... Era una imagen que le estrujaba el corazón, ¡Qué vulnerable se veía! Tch, ensima era muy mala era su suerte, ¡¿Justo cuando estaba con él tenía que enfermarse?! ¡Seguro fue Shū al llevarla al lago lo que lo provocó!

—Bueno, Yui... Lamentó que tu experiencia de mi cuidado haya sido tan traumática —dijo tomándola en brazos mientras le sacaba el respirador y latomaba en brazos—. Teprometo que la próxima vez será mejor.

Se relajó, la niña ya no ardía como antes, aunque sea un poco su temperatura había disminuido. Miró hacia los costados y antes de que alguien abriera la puerta se teletransportó a la sala de la mansión, encontrándose a Reiji esperándolo (cosa que le sorprendió, porque deberían estar en clases). El de lentes se acercó y la tomó en brazos, observando el rostro dormido de la niña que empezaba a despertarse.

—Tranquilo, para mañana va a estar igual de insoportable que antes —aseguró y desapareció.

—Tsk, ni estaba preocupado.

 _Continuará_...

 **Notas de Alyss** :

La verdad ni tengo rostro para volver aquí y publicar luego de 11 meses... les debo una gran disculpa, principalmente a @kirtash96 que hablé con ella en Marzo y diciendo que actualizaria y no lo hice, perdón bombona.

Seguro se preguntarán por qué no subí nada durante este tiempo: la verdad es que este año fue muy distinto para mi, me metí en actividades nuevas y eso me quitó tiempo, ademas de que (las que me siguen en Wattpad habrán notado) tengo muchas historias que estoy constantemente actualizando, y esta la descuidé mucho. Además (como seguro habrán notado) mi redacción es mucho más fuida que antes, por lo que tal vez los capítulos no sean tan largos como antes (de 5000 palabras) pero les aseguro que seran extensos (este por ejemplo es de 2500).

En el próximo ya la cuidará Reiji, ¡Falta Kanato y ya aparecerán los Mukami! espero que sigan por aquí **les prometo que untentaré hacer un capítulo mensual.**

¡Un besote!

Nos vemos~

 _Alyss 0603_


End file.
